


La luz del rey Esmeralda

by chibi_tan_flash



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), DCU (Novelas), DCU (animación), DCU (películas), Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League, Teen Titans (Comics), The Flash (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Teen love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 55,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_tan_flash/pseuds/chibi_tan_flash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En un mundo donde OA es la nación más grande, poderosa e importante del mundo, cuya belleza rebosa rebosa y se encuentran los soldados más fuertes, un dictador de mundos llamado Darckseid decide comprobar tal poder, OA tendrá que aliarse con otros países para combatir tal amenaza que perjudica a todos. La guerra a empezado, y carece de misericordia.</p>
<p>Pero mientras el caos azota, en este transcurso de tiempo no todo es oscuridad, porque florece por primer vez el primer amor de dos inocentes niños, uno era Barry Allen, un simple plebeyo que desborda una gran bondad en su corazón, y el otro es Hal Jordán, hijo y futuro rey de OA. Una promesa de amor que los une para siempre tendrá lugar una vez que la guerra llegue a su fin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Atado al rey Esmeralda

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡¡Sexo!!!... Ahora que tengo tu atención mi querido lector (xD) ante todo quiero disculparme por mi otro fanfic, (el cual continuaré) ya que en este he tomado todas las correcciones que me han dicho, ¿pero por qué no hacerlo en el otro? Porque el otro lo escribí hace mucho, y como todo lo que hago lo pongo hago desde mi teléfono (conté que mi computadora no siervo muy bien?) el formato en el que guardo el otro fanfic no me permite editarlo, y si le hago las correcciones al subirlo, aparte de que es una tarea muy tediosa, el que el teléfono se me quede pegado a cada rato y me cierre la página lo hace algo imposible, así que me perdonarán, pero seguirán viendo mis caritas tontas y mis errores ortográficos ( que no tengo tantos xD solo que como se me quedaba tan pegado en ese entonces que escribía lo más rápido posible y no pensaba bien lo que ponía)... Pero en este tome en cuenta sus correcciones, igual tal vez cometí uno que otro error, si es así lo siento... Pero hago esto porque les quiero y quiero que les guste ;3 espero poder satisfacer sus expectativas y espero que se hagan más fanfic de esta pareja en español.... Una cosa más, no se preocupen por la guerra, solo es para hacerlo interesante, pero esta historia es puro amor y humor...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En un mundo donde OA es la nación más grande, poderosa e importante del mundo, cuya belleza rebosa y se encuentran los soldados más fuertes, un dictador de mundos llamado Darckseid decide comprobar tal poder, OA tendrá que aliarse con otros países para combatir tal amenaza que perjudica a todos. La guerra ha empezado, y carece de misericordia.
> 
> Pero mientras el caos azota, en este transcurso de tiempo no todo es oscuridad, porque florece por primera vez el amor de dos inocentes niños, uno de ellos es Barry Allen, un simple plebeyo que desborda una gran bondad en su corazón, y el otro es Hal Jordan, heredero y futuro rey de OA. Una promesa de amor que los une para siempre tendrá lugar una vez que la guerra llegue a su fin.

Atado al rey esmeralda. cap 1

El palacio esmeralda era un hermoso lugar hecho de piedras hermosas con una estructura y diseño artesanal más allá de cualquier otro castillo, su avanzado diseño conformado ya hace muchos años atrás daba lugar a leyendas fantásticas donde seres místicos del cielo trajeron la fuerza y sabiduría al más digno de los reinos y conformaron su castillo moldeando la luz verde del arcoíris, representando la combinación de la maquina con la naturaleza y la magia, y el verde se volvió el poder de la voluntad, y su escudo una linterna, y sus leyendas hicieron que el Reino se llamara OA, y su nombre corto era hilarante para describir a el país más grande de toda la tierra. El Reino de OA estaba conformado por los mejores guerreros de la historia, llamados por su lugar linternas verdes, ya que estos tenía la habilidad en batalla y magia, seguidos estaba el Reino mítico de Atlantis y el de las guerreras amazonas, otros reinos abastecidos de dineros como la Estrella y Gótica, eran vecinos cuya paz se mantenía y eran protegidos por una pequeña pero merecida cuota, estos aunque pequeños, eran conocidos por su sabiduría en batalla e ingenio en cualquier otra cosa, y aunque no fueran lugares de fuertes guerreros su astucia y compañía de OA sus guerreros los hacían impensables. 

El rey en ese entonces era Harold Jordan, un hombre amable y aventurero, con el portaba un anillo verde con el símbolo de su nación, hecho de esmeralda al igual que su castillo, este se iluminada con las emociones de su rey y la gran linterna en el corazón del castillo, claro, solo si eras el rey, este tenía cuatro hijos, Jack, Janice, Hal y Jim. El anillo escogería uno de ellos alguno para el cargo del rey, no importa si este era hombre o mujer, en el caso que ninguno fuera digno, el anillo escogería otro poseedor. Es por ello que él nunca tenía miedo por su reino, en el caso que algo le pasara tenía a su consocio Jo-el, él era el mejor guerrero de su tropa, su familia y el pertenecían a una tropa de guerreros ya extinta, por ende el rey los acogió en su nación en un lugar apartado cerca del castillo, llamándolos criptónianos, y dándoles un emblema familiar para reconocer su alto linaje superior; el comandante de su tropa era Kilowog, un ogro enorme y muy rudo, que a pesar de su temible apariencia y mal carácter era un soldado leal, heroico y amable que le tenía mucho aprecio al rey por su valentía y bondad, no solo con los que lo respetaban, sino con todo ser vivo, incluso con un ogro como él, Kilowog era también un gran protector y adiestrador de batalla de los hijos del rey. Por ultimo estaba su mano derecha, Sinestro, el cual hizo planes a espaldas de todos para llevar una oscura causa. 

Sinestro traición al Reino de OA y vendió información a países corruptos hambrientos de poder, codiciosos trataron de derrocar al rey de OA y con él, a Gótica y Estrella, sus hijos al ser muy jóvenes fueron enviados a la ciudad cerca de la costa, en donde los tres reinos se encontraban, llamada ciudad central. Hay fueron enviados los hijos del rey de OA, y los hijos de los otros reyes, salvar a los ancianos, mujeres embarazadas y niños era primordial. El una carroza forjada se encontraron Jack, Janice, el bebe Jim y Hal acompañados de un tímido kal-el que estaba muy callado, con dos bebes el cual dijo que se llamaban Kon-el y Kara, casi de la eded de Jim, lo cual era 6 años de vida. 

Hal Jordan era el hermano del medio, su nombre era el único que no empezaba con "j" porque su padre quería que uno tuviera un nombre parecido a él, él esperaba que todo se solucionara pronto, él no tenía duda que su padre los detendría a todos, la luz de la linterna te daba super fuerza, magia y la habilidad de volar, el anhelaba poder usar ese poder algún día igual, pero tendría que ser elegido por la linterna algún día. El tenía 11 año de edad, su hermana 12 y su hermano mayor tenía 16, aparentemente según como se veía el Kryptoniano tenía su misma edad, era muy amable pero parecía intimidado por la presencia de los príncipes, Hal amistosamente le decía Clark, como apodo y porque le costaba recordar su nombre, era solo un granjero aburrido, pero caía muy bien, era agradable, confesó que sus abuelos vivían en una granja en Ciudad central en donde iba a vivir con sus primos menores hasta que la guerra terminara. 

Al llegar al resto donde se alojarían, conoció a Oliver Queen, un simpático niño un poco mayor con dotes de payaso, Hal al ser del mismo modo y no decir que aparte un poco malvado y rebelde, él y el príncipe Olliv, hacían bromas a sus hermanas Thea y Janice, y por supuesto a la futura y engreída prometida de Hal, Carol, la cual aunque bonita y buena amiga, podía ponerse quisquillosa e insoportable, era como una hermana pero más pequeña, y eso la hacía más insoportable. Esa noche llego el otro príncipe, Bruce Wayne, el cual daba un aspecto oscuro y depresivo, su sirviente Alfred contó una horrible historia en la que los padres de Bruce acababan de ser acecinados, y Bruce había sido testigo de esto antes de ser recatado por los green lantern minuto después, dando a conocer la razón de su la actitud. A Olliv le agradaba mucho Bruce, eso era porque eran amigos desde antes, Clark se hizo un buen amigo para él también, no solo porque Kal era un buen chico y quería ayudarlo, sino también porque Bruce parecía interesado por sus grandes poderes, a Hal en cambio le caía mal, según el castaño, es decir, Hal, era un chico muy amargado, aparte de sabelotodo. Bruce constantemente lo corregía por todo y lo veía inferior, y aunque no lo odiaba totalmente, le parecía insoportable, pero también lo respetaba, claro que Hal era demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo. 

Todos vivieron un tiempo en una gran casa como refugio en el monte, a la que llamaron monte justicia por su significado de salvación, salvo por Clark que era un plebeyo, pero iba constantemente al lugar, para ver a Hal y a los otros que se ganaron su confianza, Clark era rápido, y estaba aprendiendo a volar, por lo tanto podía ir y venir cuando él lo dece, sin mencionar que la casa de sus abuelos, los Kent, no estaba ubicada lejos. El resto de los niños campesinos se quedaron en una iglesia donde les daban asilo, allí vivía desde antes un jovencito llamado Barry Allen, era un dulce y muy educado rubio con ojos azules muy hermosos de 10 años, su única amiga era Iris, la cual consideraba una hermana mayor de 20 años, el hermano menor de Iris West, Wally, el cual era un pequeño de 6 años que lo admiraba mucho y Bart, que por si fuera poco para la decadente situación monetaria, era el hijo de Iris que tenía tres años, pero su esposo Eddie Thawne había muerto recientemente en la guerra. 

Barry anhelaba poder progresar para sacar adelante a su pequeña familia, por ello estudiaba mucho para ser doctor o profesor, Iris lo había encontrado un año atrás, después de la muerte su madre a manos de su padre, el cual había llegado ebrio una noche y la apuñalo repetidas veces, era una noche tormentosa, y antes de que su padre lo atacara a él un relámpago callo por la ventana, y aunque su padre murió al instante él sobrevivo, por lo vio esto como una señal para seguir adelante, eso es lo que su madre hubiera querido... La vida de Barry era monótona y sencilla, carecía de lujos y todo su tiempo lo usaba para estudiar y cuidar de sus "hermanitos pelirrojos", aunque de vez en cuando los, niños lo molestaban, por el simple hecho de que no podía defenderse, muchas veces por esto llegaba retrasado a clase y otros compromisos.

Una noche tormentosa llego una carta, que anunciaba una gran tragedia, para familia real de OA, los primeros en leerla fueron los príncipes mayores, Jack y Janice, sus lagrimas corrieron por sus ojos y se aislaron con Hal y Jim en una habitación, Hal estaba perturbado, era la primera vez que veía a su hermano mayor llorar, un escalofrío le corrió por la espina dorsal y una extraña ansiedad.

-¿qué sucede?...- preguntó el castaño con sus ojos cafés estrechados en la preocupación. Su hermano menor solo parecían muy confundido. 

-¿ van a darnos una sorpresa?- preguntó él más joven.

Jack suspiro con resignación y hablo despacio y con cautela.- era mamá... - murmuro jadeando.- ella se ara cargo del reino... Hasta nuestro regreso. 

\- ¿hacerse cargo?... - Hal dejo de respirar por un momento.

\- Hal...- su hermana lloriqueo y trato de hablar con dulzura, pero salió un doloroso gemido ahogado.- papá murió...

Hal sintió como le faltaba el aire, su garganta se hizo un nudo y sintió como si le hubieran atravesado el corazón, una gran impotencia lo invadió y fue oscurecido por un insoportable dolor. - mentira...- susurro tan bajo que a pesar de el silencio apenas se oyó.- mi padre es el rey, es indestructible, no puede estar muerto... Era un linterna verde, e-él es el gladiador esmeralda...- hablo en un tono efímero y su rostro estaba carente de expresión. 

\- Hal... Papá también era un ser humano...- dijo Jack en respuesta. 

\- ¿qué es muerto? .-preguntó el menor, su hermana solo lo abrazo con fuerza mientras las lagrimas corrían por su rostro. 

Ella intentó acercarse a Hal pero este aparto su mano. Hal sentía que su alma se marchitaba, admiraba tanto a su padre que lo creía indestructible, ajeno a la muerte, pero ahora, la cruda realidad le había abofeteado literalmente la cara, no supo en que momento, pero las lagrimas que caían por sus ojos comenzaron a empaparle el rostro, todo lo que tenían, todo a su alrededor perdió significado se sentía completamente vacío.-¡ yo mismo matare a Sinestro! ...

Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de tomar una daga en el escritorio de su hermano y salir corriendo hacia afuera del monte justicia, corriendo a travez de la atravesando el bosque, mientras sus hermanos y los presentes que estaba preocupados por él, trataron de atraparlo en vano. 

...

Barry corrió a lo más que pudo a travez del bosque para que esos chicos no lo alcanzarán, Tony y los otros chicos de su escuela lo molestaban constantemente, él no era tan rápido para que no lo alcanzaran, así que en un intento desesperado por evitar los golpes corrió por el bosque para no ser encontrado, aparentemente lo había hecho demasiado bien, ya que estaba completamente perdido, no sabia ahora como volver. Ya estaba anocheciendo y él no sabia cómo ir a casa, se sentía vulnerable y muy asustado y para colmo comenzó a llover, buscó refugio debajo de un árbol hueco, pero el cielo tronaba con furia, no creía en Zeus hasta que vio semejante diluvio, había desarrollado un gran temor a los rayos por lo que paso la noche en que su madre murió, pero a la vez una extraña admiración, eran imponentes y a la vez algo tanquilizador, temía lo que le hicieran pero también quería poder contemplarlos. 

Estaba perdido y solo, ¿pero a quién quería engañar? Él siempre a estado solo... Lo perdió todo, no tenía nada, él no era nada... Se decía, ¿entonces por qué seguirse dando falsas esperanzas? Ser profesor o medico eran expectativas muy altas para un simple niño huérfano. Alguien tan insignificante jamás llegaría a hacer nada.

"Madre...." Pensó él rezando a su madre que estaba en el cielo con dios. "Ayúdame por favor... Quiero ayudar a otros, quiero ayudar a Iris... Siempre me esfuerzo... Nunca me doy por vencido, pero ya estoy perdiendo las esperanzas... Por favor, si estoy destinado a ser más que esto, dame una señal... Solo una chiquita... Por favor, dame la voluntad para creer en mi." Pidió debajo de un árbol hueco. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza y sollozaba con mucha tristeza. 

-¿qué hace usted aquí señorita? .- Barry fue sorprendido por la voz de un chico aparentemente muy sorprendió de su presencia. Era un niño apuesto, tenía un porte muy elegante, pero a la vez muy rebelde y arrogante, sus ojos eran marrones y cálidos, en ellos había una pizca de diversión traviesa, tenia un cabello castaño oscuro mojado por la lluvia, su ropa estaba adherida a él por por el agua, llevaba prendas muy elegantes para ser un simple chico, un chaleco verde ajustado y pantalones de vestir negros con botas verde oscuro, sus cejas gruesas y definidas encajaban a la perfección con su masculino rostro joven, su piel estaba bronceada y su nariz tanto labios tercios eran simplemente perfectos. Barry alzó su mirada, estada asombrado, era alguien único, tenía una daga dorada en su mano y en verde había un escudo, un escudo que también llevaba en su ropa, el escudo de los linternas verdes, el símbolo de la voluntad. Ese chico fue como una luz verde de esperanza que le ilumino el camino en la oscuridad.- ¿te encuentras bien linda? .- el joven preguntó preocupado al verlo mejor.-¿estas perdida?, oye, estas temblando de frío... ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?... 

Barry sacudió su cabeza reaccionando.- y-yo... N-no se donde estoy... -balbuceo con torpeza. 

"Que criatura tan hermosa..." Pensaba el castaños, la persona frente a él era la descripción exacta de lo que la gente decía como lucia un ángel, tenía ojos azul brillantes oscurecidos por la noche que parecían dos zafiros rebosantes de brillo, en ellos había cierto misterio y a la vez una gran dulzura a pesar de que en ese momento estaban llorosos, sus pestañas eran muy negras, tal vez por la lluvia, pero parecía largas y estaban pegadas y juntas, a pesar de eso su cabello era muy rubio, y esa cabellera amarilla estaba empapada cubriendo un poco su rostro.... Un rostro angelical, sus, mejillas eran rosadas, cejas finas y rubias, una nariz pequeña y perfilada, y sus labios... "Dios, sus labios"... Pensó, se veía tan pequeños y suaves, rojizos como si hubiera comido fresas "se ven deliciosos... Jugosos" 

-¿tú por qué estás aquí? ...- preguntó Barry ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad, sacando al príncipe de sus pensamientos. 

\- ¡¿Yo?! ¿Estas loca? Tu eres la que no debería estar aquí sola en el bosque con esta lluvia azotando la noche, es muy peligroso, y sobre todo para una niña!

Barry frunció el enseño en un gesto de enojo que solo lo hacía lucir más adorable para su desgracia.- no soy una niña...- dijo en respuesta claramente ofendido. En ese momento Hal lo miro de arriba a bajo ahora como un bicho raro. 

Era cierto, ahora que lo veía mejor, era como un chico, aunque la diferencia no era mucha, tenía una camisa de botones sencilla blanca, que era traslúcida por el agua, dejando ver cada delicado detalle de su cuerpo delgado, tenía un gran moño rojo como Rubí al rededor de su cuello, que hacia juego con pequeños detalles de la camisa como los botones y líneas al rededor de las mangas, tenia pantalones cortos adheridos a su piel y botas de color amarillo, Hal odiaba el amarillo, le recordaba cosas que le causaban asco, como a Sinesto... Pero en ese chico, el amarillo le lucia adorable, radiante. "Su ombligo se ve a través de la camisa" el corazón de Hal latía sin control, como una locomotora golpeando su pecho. "Tal vez no era una niña, pero demonios.... Sí que es lindo"... - mi nombre es Hal Jordan.- el castaño ofreciendo su mano.

\- Barry Allen.- respondió este con una gran sonrisa antes de estornudad. Hal le dio su chaqueta y lo resguardo de la lluvia. Debajo de ella tenía una camisa blanca. 

\- ven... Salgamos de aquí...- dijo Jordan llevándolo a su actual hogar... 

...

\- ¡es encantador!... - exclamo Thea mientras todos observaban al chico rubio comer. 

\- sí, sí, muy encantador... Pero no te le acerques, ¿entendido? .-dijo su hermano Oliver sobre protector mientras practicaba tiro al arco, lanzando una manzana de la mesa y clavándola con una flecha en la pared. 

\- impresionante joven Queen, pero agradecería que no hiciera ese tipo de cosas en el comedor, habrá que arreglar y limpiar esa pared.- dijo con cortesía mientras servia más comida en la mesa. 

\- l-lo siento Alfred... Es un mal hábito. 

\- la próxima vez que te pierdas podrías llevar al menos contigo a tu guardián kryptoniano... -reprendió Bruce en un tono de superioridad.- al menos con su visión de escáner hubieras llegado a alguna parte. 

\- ¡cállate Bat-Man!... - gritó Hal en respuesta. 

\- ¿batman?... - repitió confundido. 

-¡ sí! Batman, es el apodo que te puse, porque eres un roedor negro chupa sangre... - saco su lengua burlando. 

\- que infantil...- gruño Bruce sin darle mucha importancia.

\- pero te queda bien draculin... - Olliv río 

\- no empieces robín hod... - contestó Bruce, la risa de Oliver se callo al instante al escuchar eso. 

\- ¿necesitas algo más? .- Preguntó Jack a Barry. 

-¿bromeas? ¿Qué más podría pedir.? ¡Nunca había visto tanta comida en mi vida! ¡Es un suculento festín de dioses!.- exclamó Barry con alegría. 

Alfred se río levemente, disimulándolo con una breve inclinación.- es muy agradable oír tales alagos de un jovencito tan caballeroso. 

\- si quieres algo más, solo pide y es tuyo... - Hal le sonrió. Su padre había muerto, pero no iba a permitir que este joven lo hiciera, iba a protegerlo. - pero tranquilo, come despacio.- pidió al ver que este se jactaba de comida, Hal limpio delicadamente la boca de Barry en respuesta, ocuparse de Barry mantenía su mente por cortos momentos distraída de la amarga tristeza por su pérdida. 

Barry termino con una gran cantidad de comida, que era como el triple se su tamaño, era muy pequeño, y sin embargo comía como un luchador de sumo, todos parecían incrédulos por semejante acto, hasta revisaron debajo de la mesa para asegurarse de que no había botado la comida, pero no fue así , todos lo miraban con asombro, salvo por Hal, Hal lo veía embelesado, como si hubiera sido hechizado, sus ojos le costaban apartar la vista del rubio mucho tiempo, como si temiera que en algún momento fuera a desaparecer. 

-¿quieres que te enseñe el lugar? - Hal ofreció amablemente, tenía una muy bonita sonrisa, parecía una persona dulce y sincera... Lo extraño es que así no era él.

-¡oh, eso seria genial! 

-¡oye Hal!.- Carol era una buena persona, Hal sabia, pero era muy apegada a las tradiciones y reglas, sus padres no eran las personas más amables del mundo, en lo absoluto, su padre era una versión más amargada de Bruce. Carol lo jalo y le hablo en el oído con discreción, teniendo en cuenta la educación incluso con el campesino.- Una cosa es que traigas a la plebe por lastima, entiendo que hagas una acción buena de vez en cuando para dejar de sentirte culpable, pero es como mi padre dice, "se le ofrece un plato de arroz a un muerto de hambres, no un banquete" y tu acabas de hacerlo, ahora se va a querer quedar y lo empezaremos a ver por aquí más seguido... ¿No crees que tenemos ya más que suficiente con el campesino de krypton?... 

\- ¡cállate Carol! Eres buena amiga pero tu impertinencia me molesta, el que mi madre diga que eres mi prometida no te da el derecho de actuar como tal. - Hal fue ruidoso e indiscreto como siempre. 

La señorita Ferris callo al sentir las miradas posadas en ella y fue caminado a zancadas a su habitación.- ¡Al menos quita esa sonrisa de idiota! Yo siendo él estaría muy incomoda.- Carol reclamo por ultimo antes de irse a su alcoba. Hal parpadeo en sorpresa al ser descubierto con las manos en la masa. 

\- ¿crees qué sea bueno que este aquí ?.- decía su hermana Janice a Jack en un susurro.- quiero decir, no me molesta, es muy dulce, pero ¿crees que sea bueno para él? ¿Para todos? ...

-mantiene a mi hermano un poco distraído de la tristeza, siendo así el caso, quiero que se quede todo lo que quiera.- respondió Jack.

-entiendo...- la castaña sonrío. 

\- no es justo.- decía Jim.-¿por qué Hal puede quedarse con un no príncipe en la casa, y no podemos dejar que se quede Superman? 

-¿super-Man?...

-sí... -Aclaro Jim a sus hermanos.- ¡él es súper, Clark, puede levantar un caballo con todo y carroza! ¡Es increíble! 

\- hey!, Barry .- dijo Oliver mientras que Hal llevaba a Barry al salón de tiro con arco.- te enseñare mis habilidades, ¡vamos Bruce! Yo se que tu también eres muy bueno con los cuchillos. 

Bruce miro a Alfred alzando una ceja esperando algún gesto, el mayordomo solo inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa amable, Bruce entonces arqueo los hombros en un gesto que no demostraba mucha importancia y fue hacia ellos al salón.- por si quieren contradecirme al decir que soy el mejor en combate, los invito a practicar esgrima.- Bruce levemente curveo sus labios por un breve instante. En lo que parecía ser una sonrisa, algo que no había hecho desde todo el tiempo que estuvieron aquí, lo cual era algo impresionante, pero nadie hizo comentario alguno. 

Los cuatro chicos recorrieron los salones, hicieron una parada en el salón de entrenamiento y la cocina, al parecer Barry no está completamente satisfecho. Y por ultimo pararon e la biblioteca, la cual tenía largos pasillos llenos de almanaques rebosantes de libros, Barry quedo maravilla, le gustaban muchos los libros, él y Bruce querían quedarse un rato, siendo su última parada por esta noche, pero Oliver y Hal les parecía muy aburrido, Hal estaba dispuesto a quedarse solo para complacer a Barry, pero Olliv, era otra historia, se estuvo quejando sobre de que no se quería quedar pero Bruce tubo la ingeniosa idea de usar la psicología inversa. 

\- esta bien, vámonos... - decía el chico de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, que encajaban con su piel blanca como armiño.- no es tu culpa que esto sea mucho para ti... 

-¿mucho para mi?.- el chico rubio de ojos azul verdoso con las flechas y ropa verde parecía confuso ante su declaración.

-claro... No queremos que te esfuerces de más, es decir, sabemos que te cuesta mucho procesar la información y no eres muy bueno con respecto a otra cosa que no sea física... 

\- ¿qué? ¡Eso no es cierto!...- dijo Oliver a la defensiva. - ¡hasta apuesto que puedo leer hasta más libros que tu!

\- Ja! Que ridículo.- se burlo Bruce mientras que Barry intentaba a guantar la risa y Hal a diferencia de Barry la disimulaba bien. 

\- ¿¡así!?.- gruñio Oliver.- ¡pues venga!.- reto Oliver.- quiero ver si puedes leer más rápido que yo, bat amigo... - amenazó, sacando un libro, que curiosamente era un libro de Robin Hod. Luego todos los chicos se sentaron. 

30 minutos más tarde Oliver estaba babeando encima del libro mientras dormía profundamente.- flecha... Arrow... Verde... Green...- murmuraba entre sueños profundos. Barry en cambio devoraba un libro tras otros, tan rápido que era irreal, literalmente solo ojeaba las páginas, todas, para luego pasar al siguiente libro.

-... Sabes...- decía Barry a el castaño.- quitando la exuberante cantidad de saliva, se ve realmente adorable.

Hal miro a Oliver, que estaba sentado junto a Bruce que estaba muy metido en un libro de cherlog Hnos, el rubio estaba acostado con la baba sobre el libro y la mesa.- sí claro, realmente perece que se introdujo en la historia.- bromeo Hal.- sabes, mi madre dice que también soy adorable mientras duermo... Y yo si no babeo... 

Barry le sonrió en respuesta.- genial, oye... Hal ¿cierto? Creo que no tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte... Bueno, gracias... 

-oh... Bueno, de nada. 

\- yo... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?, no quiero ser mal agradecido ni nada, pero ¿por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? 

-bueno, necesitabas un poco de apoyo ¿no? 

-sí... Gracias, a excepción de Iris, nunca nadie había sido tan bueno conmigo... 

-¿qué?, ¿por qué ? Eres una gran persona, ¿quién no te brindaría apoyo? ...

\- pero es que tu, es decir, mira este lugar, sus padres deben ser muy ricos, y bueno... No soy el chico más popular de mi escuela...

Hal sintió un extraño enojo repentino.- ¿alguien en donde vives te esta molestando? 

\- ¿alguien?... No, solo, todo el mudo.- río nervioso. 

Hal tomo su mano y la estrecho con fuerza con la suya.- me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a pasar más trabajo... Tal vez no ahora, pero te prometo que mientras estés conmigo no te faltara nada. Te protegeré. 

Barry sintió una sensación extraña, mueva, pero muy agradable y cálida, su corazón latía rápidamente como si hubiera corrido en una maratón. Se retorció incómodamente y trago grueso para luego cambiar el tema. - y... Tu padre...- Hal sintió un puñal en el corazón.-¿cómo se gana la vida? 

-mi... Padre...

Barry sintió el pesar en su voz y el como Hal le soltó la mano.- oh, no... Lo siento, dije algo que no debía... 

-no...- decía despacio.-... Esta bien... No es tu culpa, pero... Mi madre nos aviso que él murió en batalla... Esta tarde... 

\- lo lamento mucho, si te sirve de algo, se como te sientes.... Verás, mi padre era bueno excepto cuando tomaba, la bebida lo trasformaba en un mostró, nos pegaba mucho a mí madre y a mí, hace un año durante una tormenta cruzo la línea y apuñalo a mi madre... Repetidas veces. Luego él se acerco a mi, pero un rayo salió despedido por la ventana, yo me queme un poco, tengo la cicatriz en la espalda... Pero mi padre murió... Desde ese día los relámpagos me dan miedo y a la vez me gustan, creo que siento una intriga y respeto por ellos... Como la gente a los leones... Supongo.

-¿ entonces, ahora eres huérfano?... ¿y vives en la calle...? 

\- en una iglesia, con una joven pelirroja que tiene un hermano y un niño pequeño... Los considero mis hermanos, ella es cocinera de ese lugar que sirve como de asilo y refugio de los menos afortunados, pero quiere ser reportera, estudia para ello, aré todo para protegerlos, quiero hacerme cargo de ellos... 

-entiendo...- Hal murmuro.- ¿puedo verlo? ...

-¿qué cosa? ...

\- la cicatriz en tu espalda... 

-Oh, bueno... Esta bien...- Barry se levanto de la silla y se acercó a Hal, se levanto la camisa sintiéndose por alguna razón avergonzado. Se estremeció al sentir los cálidos dedos del castaño recorrer su espalda, dibujando la cicatriz, Barry no podía verlo pero una sonrisa traviesa y juguetona se posó por un rato el rostro del mayor al sentirlo vibrar. 

\- creo que es muy bonita.- siguió arrastrando sus dedos por la espalda sintiendo las vibraciones en las yemas de sus dedos.- creo que es curiosa, tiene un estilo muy singular...- Hal escucho una leve tos que lo saco de sus pensamientos, alzó la mirada para encontrar a Bruce que lo veía con desaprobación con la ceja alzada, aparentemente dándose cuenta de las oscuras intenciones de Hal. El ojos cafés no se dio cuenta en que momento el chico había bajado su camisa y se había vuelto a sentar.- oye, eres rápido... 

-¿enserio? Entonces ¿por qué nunca puedo huir de los bravucones... 

\- ¿no has pensado que puede ser algo mental? Aquí hay un libro sobre eso, tus problemas se pueden basar en algo psicológico... - Bruce hablo poniendo fin a su silencio. 

\- puede ser... Incluso he llegado a pensar que el rayo me dio súper poderes de velocidad. Pero eso es imposible.- El tono de Barry era estoico, los príncipes no sabían si estaba bromeando o hablaba en serio. 

Alfred llamo a los chicos para que fueran a descansar y luego llevar a Barry a casa. Sus hermanos le explicaron que su madre les decía que podían pedir regalos, al parecer ella también estaba muy deprimida y no quería que se sintieran igual, así que cada hermano pidió una gran cantidad de cosas, Hal pidió muchos obsequios, entre ellos un anillo de oro con la figura de un relámpago, muy significativo, pero su madre se lo dio por la insistencia y comentario de Hal que él solo quería tenerlo para mostrárselo a Carol. Al día siguiente Clark había llegado al monte justicia con buenas noticias, aparentemente el padre de Hal antes de morir había reclutado la ayuda de los atlantes y la isla Amazonas a cambio de ciertos negocios que Clark no entendía, pero eso había dado frutos, ya que la guerra estaba descendiendo. Pero aún así no podían volver a casa, el más grande tirano Darkseid, era demasiado poderoso, Hal pensaba que algún día tendría que hacerlo por si mismo... Pero hoy era otra historia. 

-¿me lo repites de nuevo? Es que creo que no capto bien la orden mi señor... - repitió por tercera vez Clark ante la orden del castaño, el cual lo tenía amarrado del cuello con una correa de perro. 

\- quiero que busques al chico del que te conté anoche por su olor, anda vamos, rastrearlo, batman ya me hablo de tus habilidades...- ordenó Hal.- te lo ordena tu futuro rey... 

\- pero es que no funciona así... Y ni siquiera se como huele 

\- es una combinación de vainilla y miel, te hace pensar en el dulce, debe ser por todo lo que come.- respondió orgulloso Hal con su mirada perdida en la distancia. 

Olliv salto.- viejo, ¿enserio lo oliste? Eso es muy enfermo... 

\- bueno sí, es decir, no... Es que, bueno... CÁLLATE... Olfatea esta toalla que fue con la que se seco...

Oliver, le susurra Bruce.- ¿a traído eso todo el día ?

Responde en susurro.- creo que sí. 

-pero así no funciona, yo solo escucho y veo q... 

Interrumpió.- ¡obedece a tu rey! 

Bruce.- no eres el rey... 

\- ¡a tu futuro rey! 

Bruce le hizo un gesto a Hal para que hiciera como que le hacia caso y los dejara en paz, Clark hizo como que lo hacia, pero la realidad es que él sabía donde quedaba la iglesia. - ¿ por qué no solo le pedimos a Alfred que nos lleve?.- decía Oliver ya cansado de correr, seguir a Clark era costoso, ya que era muy veloz.

-tenemos órdenes de no salir de allí... El no puede llevarnos...- contestó el ojos azules.

-¿estamos haciendo esto a sus espaldas? .- el rubio preguntó extrañado por Bruce. 

El chico de cabello negro y serio sonrío.- él lo sabe, créeme, solo se hace la vista gorda para que podamos salirnos con la nuestra. 

\- cool.- exclamó el chico de igual ojos azules, pero estos mas claros como el cielo, cabello negro con un rulo en su frente y distinguidos lentes.

\- bien.- gesto el rubio.- ¿pero podemos descansar?... 

-¡ ya deja de retrasarnos y camina! .- reclamo Hal.

Olliv.- ¡es muy fácil para ti decirlo! ¡Clark te lleva de caballito! 

-¡eso es porque soy el rey! 

Bruce.- no es cierto.

Hal.- ¡el futuro rey! 

-bueno, detrás de estos arbustos esta la granja de mis abuelos, si ven más allá de la distancia, esta la iglesia... Allí dan refugio a...- Clark no pudo terminar cuando Hal salió literalmente como un cohete hacia el lugar. 

\- ¡espere mi rey!...- salió Clark tras de él. 

\- él no es el rey... - corrió Bruce. 

Oliver jadeo y trato de ir hacia ellos cansado.- espérenme... 

Barry estaba en el balcón viendo a la distancia cuando fue asustado por un joven castaño que aparentemente sabia como escalar muros de una manera impresionante.-¡ que alegría, te estaba buscando! .- fue lo que dijo el ojos marrones.

"Dios, ese chicho si que era osado" pensó Barry "escaló una gran altura sin pensarlo, una gran torre, es como si no le tuviera miedo a nada" 

Hal sonreía con mucha emoción cuando sus ojos se encontraron.- valla, que rápido te encontré, es como si estuviéramos destinados a estar juntos. Adivina qué... No respondas.- le callo con su dedo.- te tengo una sorpresa... Pero tienes que ir al monte jus... Quiero decir, a mi casa el lunes. 

\- d-de acuerdo...?- contestó un poco confuso. 

-bien... - sonrío travieso y se levanto para ir a hacia él, y le quito el lazo rojo que tenía en un moño al rededor del cuello.- y para asegurarme que vallas... 

-¡oye! 

\- ¿qué tiene? Desde la antigüedad las damiselas entregaban una prenda al heroico joven que escalaban hasta su torre para auxiliarlas... 

\- ¡no soy una damisela!.- Barry contradijo. 

\- pero si te auxilie, y escale una torre para verte... -sonrío desvergonzado, tomando una rosa de un florero cercano.- para usted... Mi princesa. 

\- no es gracioso.- Barry se cruzo de brazos con una mirada de desaprobación. 

Unos cabello negros se asomaron al balcón.- ¡ash!, quisiera aprender a volar pronto.- un joven que lucia un poco mayor que Hal se acercó. Tenía unos ojos azules claros como el cielo y un cabello negro como brea un poco rizado a diferencia del de Bruce que era muy liso y bien peinado, este cabello estaba desarreglado y tenía un gracioso rizo que le caía en la frente.

-¿quién eres? ...- preguntó Barry, un segundo después lo tenía encima apretándole las mejillas y con un gran brillo de asombro y diversión inocente en los ojos.

-¡QUE BONITO ERES!...- fue lo que dijo. 

\- Él es Clark.- respondió Hal por él.- pero que importa. Ya se va...- dijo apartándolo de Barry. 

Oliver y Bruce llegaron después... Por la puerta. - así que aquí estaban...- dijo Bruce. 

-¡¿como llegaron aquí.?! ¡Y tan rápido! .- preguntó el kryptoniano asombrado.

\- por la escalera tarado.- dijo Oliver molesto por ser evidente. 

\- al fin y al cabo es una iglesia, no nos podrían impedir entrar, va contra sus principios.- Bruce fue más especifico. 

-¡BAwy!.- un pequeño niño pelirrojo (que era evidente que no pronunciaba bien la r) salió hasta la habitación y abrazo al rubio más joven, era pecoso, con unos enormes ojos verdes que se encontraban llorosos.- Tony se lobo mi juguete favorito.

Barry se enfureció, si había algo que le molestaba era que alguien le hiciera daño a Wally.- vamos por él.- Barry corrió veloz dejando a las visitas confundidas en la alcoba. Barry encontró a Tony mirando un ave de madera.- ¡devuélvelo!. El rubio exigió demandante, hablándole a Tony por primera vez sin miedo.

\- ¿o si no qué?...- preguntó el chico tres años mayor desafiante.-¿vas a golpearme?... 

-sabes Tony, puedes meterte conmigo, yo no tengo a nadie quien me defienda.- repentinamente Barry lo golpeo en el estomago sacándole el aire y comenzó a golpearlo repetidas veces en el suelo.- ¡pero no te metas con Wally, o con Bart! ¡Ellos si tienen a quien los defienda!... 

-¡SÍ! .- Wally grito en celebración mientras daba pequeños saltos.- ¡dale al maldito! .

-pero que lenguaje tienes renacuajo... - un chico mayor amigo de Tony lo levanto por la camisa, mientras que el otro amigo de Tony lo ayudaba a levantarse, Barry retrocedió al ver que tenían a Wally, Tony rechazó la ayuda del otro chico y se trono los dedos mientras que el otro sostenía a Barry para golpearlo. 

\- sabandija... -murmuro mientras le corría sangre por la nariz por los golpes, antes de intentar golpear a Barry. Pero fue detenido por una fuerte e imponente brazo. 

\- valla... Parece que Bear decía la vedad, bueno, no es que pensara que mentía, pero me costaba imaginar semejante basura infeliz que pudiera hacerle daño a un chico como él... - el chico, Hal, cerro más su puño en la mano de Tony haciendo los huesos de la mano del otro crujir, para luego soltarlo y dejar que este se retorciera de dolor en el suelo.

-suelta al muchacho.- ordenó Oliver apuntándole al chico que tenía a Wally con una flecha. Al ver que este no lo tomo enserio le clavo la flecha en la pierna. Y este soltó a Wally. 

-ha! .- el pelirrojo se dio aires de grandeza.- ¿ya no eres tan wudo ahora, verdad?. Dijo este antes de golpearle en la espinilla, profundizando más la flecha, para luego asustarse cuando este le quiso devolver el favor y se puso atrás de Bruce. Ya en la seguridad el pelirrojo les saco la lengua. 

Luego Clark levanto como si fuera una almohada al chico que aprisionaba a Barry. - no le aran daño al rey...

Bruce tosió.- no es el rey...

\- el futuro rey.- se corrigió Clark.

\- sabes Bruce... No soy bueno en matemáticas... Pero creo que tres contra uno no es justo... 

\- no lo es.- respondió Bruce siguiéndole el juego.- si pelean tres contar uno y estos tiene un rehén, es obvio que la victoria estará a su favor...

\- ¿en serio...? ¿Cómo podemos devolver eso?... 

\- bueno, ellos son mayores, si peleamos tu, yo y Oliver que tenemos conocimiento en combate... Igual seria malo para ellos, y si Clark peliara solo, aun seria malo para ellos...

\- y si todos los golpeamos...

\- eso no seria nada bueno... Para ellos...

Hal.- bueno... De igual modo no tengo la intención de ser un rey justo... ¡Clark tu...

-no..- Barry los paro.- bájenlos... -dijo Barry.- aprendieron la lección.- los tres chicos corrieron ante la oportunidad. 

Hal.- pero Barry... Esos chicos... 

\- gracias Hal.- El niño le sonrió con mucha dulzura.- estoy bien, gracias a ti, pero no estoy dispuesto a hacerle a alguien lo mismo que me hacían a mi.

Oliver .- pero valla amigo, le partiste la nariz y todo.- dijo orgulloso.- no eres tan indefenso como luces... 

Bruce.- como te dije, todo esta en la mente... 

Wally salto.- se que mi hermano no es muy fuerte como ustedes, pero parecía un relámpago cuando golpeó a ese chico. Era todo, pum, pum, pum, toma otro y otro y otro. 

Oliv.- bien, te pondremos un apodo rudo que valla con lo que hiciste... Como Flash! 

\- ¡y tu era la flecha hombre, flecha verde! .- Wally y él chocaron manos. 

\- bueno, al menos alguien no te dijo Robin hod.- Clark río. 

\- bueno...- suspiro Hal en derrota.- para mi tu eres Bear, porque se parece a tu nombre, y los osos son tiernos y feroces.- Barry rió.

...

El lunes, la fecha pautada había llegado, todos los chicos tenían grandes paquetes llenos de cosas que habían ordenado, los hermanos de Hal, sobre todo Hal tenían cientos de cosas. Pero Hal no se quedo con ni una sola... Todo se lo dio a Barry cuando este llegó el lunes, lo cubrió con obsequios y mimos llenos de lujo que Barry sentía, que era exagerado y no podía aceptarlo, pero Hal lo convenció porque le fascinaría a sus hermanos, y podría venderlos luego para ayudarlo. Hal también dio algunas cosas a Clark, al igual Oliver y Bruce, para demostrar su aprecio, ya que pronto todos se irían a sus respectivos reinos en unos cuantos meses, el tiempo debía aprovecharse al máximo. Barry y Clark iban seguido a donde los príncipes a pasar con ellos jugando todo lo que fuera posible, pero los meces se pasaron volado inevitablemente, ya solo faltaban un fatídicos día de despedida.

\- te tengo otra sorpresa...- Hal sonrío. 

\- n-no Hal, más regalos no...- sus intenciones eran muy dulces, pero Barry se sentía agobiando entre tantos presentes.

-calla... -Hal ordenó mientras se arrodillaba. Suspiro y luego mostró una caja con un anillo de oro con la forma de un rayo de lado.- acepta mi prometido y se mi anillo.- balbuceo.- no espera... Lo dije mal. Quiero que seas mío el anillo tuyo... Bueno esta mejor pero creo que fui muy demandante... ¿Lo hago otra vez?... Estoy un poco nervioso... 

\- ¿tu... Estas...- Barry decía incrédulo.- proponiéndome matrimonio?... 

\- bueno... Sí, algún día... 

-¡pero tienes 10 años...!

-once... 

-¡igual eres muy joven!!... 

-sí, pero mañana me iré... Y yo, no te imagino estando con otra persona... Que no sea yo. Quiero que te mantengas reservado para mi.- lo tomo por los hombros con fuerzas.- quiero llevarte conmigo, pero no quiero impedirte cumplir tus metas... 

\- p-pero Hal... - el rubio decía nervioso y tenía un violento rubor es su rostro.

-ok, lo siento, lo dije mal... - tomo sus manos.- Barry, realmente me gustas... Eres mi mejor amigo a pesar de que te conozco desde tan poco... Y si te gusto, tu conservaras este anillo hasta mi regreso. Si no véndelo, tíralo, lo que tu quieras, pero antes de que me valla has algo por mi...- Hal lo abrazo repentinamente y junto sus labios con los de él, un beso dulce y lleno de profundo afecto, inocente y cálido, su corazón latía deprisa y el de Barry parecía una vibración en sus costillas.- regalarme tu primer beso... 

Barry no recuerda que pasó después de eso, no recuerda como llevo los presentes a sus hermanos, no recuerda si Alfred era uno de los que iba en la carroza al trasladarlo a casa, no recuerda como fue que pudo despedirse de Hal y de todos la mañana siguiente después de eso, no recuerda cuantas noches estuvo llorando por su partida. Pero recuerda con claridad la promesa, la promesa del anillo que cargaba todos los días representaba. 

Continuará...


	2. Lo que por derecho es mío

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos pasamos por una encrucijada complicada en un momento de nuestras vidas, siempre es tentador huir del pasado y creer que que nunca pasó, pero no importa qué tan rápido seas, el pasado de nuestras acciones nos atrapa en algún momento. Lo realmente importante es que decisiones tomaremos en el futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estúpida internet, la única razón de que estoy subiendo ahora es porque estoy en casa de una amiga... Y-Y

Capitulo 02 "Lo que por derecho es mío"

\- oh, mi rey... Es tan salvaje... - decía una mujer de cabello negro rasguñando la espalda, mientras que el hombre la embestía, ella se acercó a sus labios para besarle pero este no se lo permitió, estrechándola con sus manos en la cama. 

\- no nene. Nada de sentimentalismos... - fue lo que contesto él con una risa de superioridad y una mirada frívola, no había sentimientos o pasión en su voz, en su rostro se manifestaba su narcisismo y la oscura diversión que le daba esta situación. 

-Pe-pero... Hal...- gimió la mujer. 

\- rey Jordan para ti.- Este ordenó con su voz ronca como un ronroneo por la exitaccion. 

Ese era un día normal en la vida del rey Jordan, siempre tenía una mujer diferente cada día todo los días, sobre todo le gustaban las Vírgenes, y las mujeres que tenían relaciones con él mas de una vez tenían gran habilidad y experiencias; a pesar de que su promiscuidad no era un secreto ninguna mujer se le negaba, ¿y cómo hacerlo? Era atractivo y poético, tenía una forma de hablar que te hacía temblar, y desde luego era el rey, y nada se le negaba a el rey, el podía tener todo lo que quisiera cuando quisiera... Claro que el no tenía que obligar a ninguna chica a nada, las doncellas estaban mas que complacidas de satisfacer y atender a su apuesto líder.

Hace diez año llegó para enterarse de que su madre sufría una grave enfermedad, los atlantes y las amazonas hicieron una alianza con los guerreros de OA para evitar que el dictador Darckseid se apoderada de sus dominios, la batalla continuo mucho tiempo, los días se hicieron semanas, las semanas se hicieron meces, y los meces se hicieron años, cobrando la vida de muchos, como la del primer rey Atlante, el padre y la madre Queen, y Clark junto a sus primos menores los últimos Kryptonianos, ya que Darkseid había hecho un ataque específicamente hacia ellos ya que eran muy fuertes, con un hechizo los envenenaron con un mineral llamado kryptonita. A los 17 años Hal se había unido a la batalla, Bruce era su mejor estratega, fue algo que le sirvió de mucho para sus batallas junto a Oliver y Bruce que eran los reyes en ese entonces. No mucho tiempo paso para que la madre de Hal pereciera por su enfermedad, de manera inmediata el anillo brillo y se enlazo a sus dedos, la madre explico un poco antes de morir que la noche en que murió su padre el anillo ya lo había escogido a él, solo que era muy joven en ese entonces. Para empeorar las cosas, recibió un mensaje informando que su hermano mayor Jack había muerto en batalla a causa de Sinestro, esa fue la gota que derramo el baso, Hal convoco una reunión con los guerreros y reyes mas fuertes que conocía, allí estaba Clark, el cual era conocido como el hombre de acero, era casi tan fuerte como Darkseid, J'onn J'ozz un hechicero dotado de un gran conocimiento y sabiduría, amigo de Kilowog y nuevo consejero del rey Jordan, Bruce, el cual era muy inteligente así que los lideraba y dirigía en batalla, Oliver que sabia luchar a distancia, la princesa amazona de la isla Temisquira Diana, la cual era una experta guerrera fuerte e inteligente que lucha en todo tipo de pelea, era como una combinación de todos las habilidades de esos hombres juntos, y el actual rey de Atlantis Arthur Curry, que podía comunicarse con los monstruos del mar y era un increíble combatiente. Juntos hicieron una emboscada en las narices de Darkseid, ahogando a sus tropa, impidiendo que escaparan al cerrarles las salidas, acecinando a los guerreros mas fuertes como Doomsday, Hal tenía el poder de crear las cosas con la luz que emanaba de su anillo, así que hizo un domo impenetrable para que ninguno pudiera huir, el mismo asesinó a Sinestro por venganza mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Pero se requirió la fuerza de todos para destruir a Darkseid. 

Y así concluyó la guerra cundo tenía 18 años, y pasaron tres pacíficos años de acuerdos y unidad entre las cinco naciones más poderosas, y a pesar de que podía ser una persona irresponsable, Hal era un rey y linterna verde muy responsable y devoto. 

... 

\- señor.- decía J'onn con una leve y cortes inclinación cuando Hal paso.- nos llego una carta de su hermana Janice mandando sus mejores deseos... Le informa que es muy feliz mientras viaja por el mundo con su esposo y que pronto recibirá una carta mas explícita sobre sus aventura. 

-sí, genial...- decía Hal sin mucho entusiasmo quitándose la cera de los oídos.- bien por ella... ¿Qué hay de desayunar? 

\- también dice.- continuó J'onn.- que espera que usted también encuentre el amor, que espera ansiosa el momento en que deje los, y citó...- aclaro J'ozz.- 'los jueguitos con rameras' para que encuentre a alguien que le de una felicidad real y no momentánea... Y que sino desposa a alguien pronto, lo buscaría para abofetearlo por cada mujer que se a acostado con usted.

\- esas son muchas bofetadas...- dijo Jordan en un tono pensativo mientas acomodaba su corona. 

\- así parece.- el hechicero calvo de piel verde río.- pero su hermana tiene razón, se preocupa por usted, podría agarrar una enfermedad uno de estos días, o dejar su semilla en alguna chica y dejar un heredero sorpresa...

\- tranquilízate, los poderes de anillo no solo me protegen en batalla, también me protegen de otras cosas... 

El hombre más alto suspiro en rendición.- entiendo mi señor, iré a preparar el salón para la visita de los otros reyes en el castillo en unos días. 

\- súper...- dijo estirándose.- buscare a Clark, va a emocionarle mucho este baile, podrá reencontrarse con muchas personas que admira y aprecia, es muy sentimental... Quiero burlarme si empieza a llorar. 

\- y señor... 

-¿si? 

\- su traje esta muy bien, pero agradecería que fuera con pantalones, si va en ropa interior el señor Kent podría molestarse al mal interpretar que usted le esta haciendo una insinuación extraña.- se burlo. 

\- muy gracioso aceituna súper desarrollada... - dijo poniéndose unos pantalones que estaban tirados en la habitación en el suelo.- punto para ti.

-¿qué hacemos con la jovencita?... - preguntó su asistente apuntando a la joven que dormía agotada en su cama.

\- deja que duerma, pero cuando despierte córrela, si se rehusa dale una prenda o joya, eso siempre funciona, al parecer el remedio para el corazón roto es la fortuna.- contestó Hal sin ninguna importancia, antes de irse. 

El rey fue enérgicamente a la azotea.- Clark, adivina adivinador -canturrio.- que noticias tiene tu rey para hoy...? 

Clark.- ya lo sé... Súper oídos ¿lo olvidas?... 

-cierto...- dijo decepcionado chasqueando los dedos.- aveces olvido que yo soy el rey que literalmente tiene ojos y oídos por todo el castillo, es muy supereficaz... Pero y bien ¿lloriqueaste verdad?. 

\- mira esto...- Clark tenía un cofre, lleno de polvo, Hal sintió una oleada de recuerdos cuando abrió el cofre, porque en el había muchos juguetes hermosos, que el Bruce y Oliver le habían obsequiado a Clark.

-si intentas hacerme llorar a mi por nostalgia, te digo que no te va a funcionar... Pero te daré un tres por el esfuerzo...

-tal vez no te acuerdes.- continuó Clark haciendo caso omiso a la indiferencia de Hal.- pero cuando eras niño... Ni tan niño, tenias 13 años, tu me pediste que te guardara esto en un lugar seguro para que no te distrajera, y te lo devolviera en un momento adecuado...- le entregó un lazo rojo, era una prenda muy suave.- creo que ya es un buen momento. 

-se me hace familiar. ¿Qué es? 

\- oh, yo sé que sabes que es... Olfatearlo y comprueba tus sospechas... 

Hal ansioso, tomo la cinta y respiro profundamente su aroma, se estremeció al sentir la dulce olor del azúcar quemada, el olor a la vainilla y la miel entrelazadas, era la embriagante fragancia del chico de los ojos mas bellos del mundo... Era el moño que Hal le había quitado a Barry hace diez años. Su corazón que estuvo dormido todo ese tiempo comenzó a latir nuevamente.- No... -murmuro.- esto no cambia nada... Y-ya paso mucho tiempo... Debe tener como 20 años, ya se debió haberse olvidado de todos nosotros, además yo ya lo reprimí hace mucho... No se ni como era.- dijo fingiendo indiferencia, pero el criptoniano conocía a Hal y notaba la mentira en su voz. 

\- claro Hal, síguete engañándote a ti mismo... Llevare esto a mí alcoba...- dijo este mientras se llevaba el baúl a otra parte y dejaba a Hal solo consigo mismo.

...

El rey estaba buscando a una joven para pasar con él esta noche, ellas hacían una fila, y le hacían reverencias a medida de que esté pasara, pero ninguna llamaba su atención, todas le parecían estoicas, simples, aburridas... Pero una se destacó entre ellas, era un sirvienta, no tenía un cuerpo tan voluminoso como el resto de las mujeres, no era una chica que parecía buena en la cama y había dicho que tenía un niño pequeño, pero el hombre que se lo engendro le había engañado y quería vengarse. En otra palabras, era el tipo de mujer con la que Hal solo se acostaría si fuera la única en La Faz de la tierra. Pero había algo que le llamaba la atención a ella, el nunca iba a aceptarlo, pero fueron esos ojos azules, labios rojizos con el cabello rubio y corto.

-Haa... - gimió.- mi señor... Más despacio... Me lastimas...- gritaba mientras se retorcía cuando Hal la penetraba violentamente.

Hal tenía los ojos tapados con una venda, algo que hacia para enfocar sus sentidos en el placer, se acercó a su cuello y le susurro.- tranquilo Barry... .- antes de besarla. 

Ella estaba confundida.- ¿quién es... Haa...- gimió cuando Hal acelero las embestidas.

-Barry...- decía el inspirándose más y más.- Barry... Barry... Barry vuelve... Quédate conmigo Barry...- suspiraba hasta que se vino en ella, y luego él se quito la venda para volver a la realidad, el hecho de que había una mujer mojada y exhausta abajo de él, y que estaba completamente decepcionado. 

...

No era la primera vez que llamaba así una amante accidentalmente, lo hacia cuando el sexo era muy bueno, y solo lo murmuraba... Pero ahora, su cuerpo y mente se aliaron, pedían a gritos su presencia, exigía esos ojos estrecharse en excitación mientras se retorcía debajo de él, con solo pensarlo se le hacia agua a la boca. Hal reflexionaba en su cama al lado de su rubia amante. 

"Puedo obligarlos a que sea mío..." Pensaba el Rey esmeralda " pero tal vez me rechace, tal vez no quiere, y si tiene pendientes con su familia o su trabajo, se lo estaría impidiendo y sus esfuerzos ya no tendrían tanto significado... Eso no seria justo"... Pensó serio, para que luego una oscura sonrisa llena de malicia cubriera sus labios... "Bueno, yo nunca prometí ser un rey justo".

....

\- y recuerda...- Decía el doctor.- nada de cítricos... ¿De acuerdo?. 

-gracias señor Allen...- dijo el chico. 

-no te preocupes Garfield y tranquilo, los amigos de Bart tienen descuento.- sonrío.

Barry Allen era un respetable doctor y científico de la zona, vivía una vida buena y sencilla, su buena educación le dio frutos, tenia un buen trabajo, y aunque no era rico se sentía muy afortunado, viviendo con sus hermanos, solo los varones, ya que Iris se caso y tomo un trabajo de periodista en otro lugar, los chicos querían quedarse ya que Iris iba a estar viajando constantemente así que acordaron quedarse con Barry. Era una vida buena y tranquila, no lujosa, pero buena. Llego a casa y se puso hacer un trabajo que hablaba de su investigación para hacer una cura contra una enfermedad que estaban trasmitiendo unas pulgas en la zona. Mientras que escribía su anillo dorado resplandeció, lo miro por un momento absorto hasta que...

-Baaarryyy...- el chico pelirrojo canturreo, el más joven, era adorable, su cabello era pelirrojo como el de Wally e Iris pero el de el era mas liso que el de Wally, y no tenía pecas, sus ojos verdes aveces se ponían tan claros que parecían amarillos, era Bart. 

-¿qué suceedee...? .- canturreo de igual manera burlándose. 

\- unos hombres que dan mieedoo te llaamaan...- canturreo Wally esta vez, su tono parecía bromista y asustado. 

Barry dejo todo y fue hasta allá rápidamente. Había dos hombres muy altos y fornidos, tenía un aura de fuerza muy perturbadora, el que en comparación era menos alto era un tipo de cabello negro y ojos azules, muy atractivo a los ojos de una chica, pero inquietantemente intimidante, el otro era mas aterrador, ni siquiera parecía humano, no tenía pelo y su piel era verde como el té, te tenía ojos rojos brillante, era aterrador, el más alto vestía una armadura morada y roja y el hombre pálido vestía una armadura azul con rojo y una gran capa rojo, en sus pechos había dos signos distintos, el del traje azul era como una s roja y el del otro sujeto era como estrella roja, pero ambos tenían el símbolo de OA que los identificaba con linternas en sus hombros. 

\- valla... Si que has crecido niño.- el moreno decía a Wally.- eres todo un hombrecito... - luego volteo y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con Barry de un momento a otro lo tenía apretando sus mejillas.- ¡QUE BONITO ERES!... - dijo el hombre, Barry sintió un déjà vu.- bueno tu siempre has sido muy bonito Barry...- el rubio salto.- ¿qué, vas a decirme que no te acuerdas de mi? 

-... No.... 

El hombre parecía realmente herido, y al siguiente segundo estaba en una esquina de la habitación lamentándose y murmurando algo sobre lo insignificante que era su existencia... - ya deja el drama Clark...- dijo el hombre verde. 

Allí fue cuando el recuerdo le pego como un rayo.- ¡Clark! ¿¡ tú eres Clark Kent!?...- en menos de un segundo Clark apareció frente a él alegre sosteniendo sus hombros emocionado. 

\- ¿¡si te acuerdas de mi?!

\- sí, bueno, no te reconocí sin los lentes.- Barry respondió y este parecía muy feliz. - ¿y qué te trae por aquí ? .- preguntó este ya entusiasmándose. 

En ese momento la mirada de Clark cambio, tosió y se retorció incomodo pensando en algo.- esa es la cosa... -río nervioso y le respondió de la manera más amable y alegre posible.- vinimos a secuestrarte... - dijo antes de sonreír para aparentar su incomodidad. 

Los pelirrojos se tensaron. Barry cree al principio que él solo esta bromeando.- ¿ secuestrarme ? .- río. 

\- sí, ya sabe.- decía el otro hombre de ojos rojos.- llevarte contra tu voluntad...

-no, enserio Clark... ¿Qu... ¡OYE! .- Barry se retorció cuando este lo cargo llevándolo en el hombro.- ¡¿pero qué haces, te volviste loco?!.- pataleaba y gritaba. 

Los niños se quedaron mirando asombrados mientras salía de la casa sin saber que hacer, no comprendían la situación. Habían dos carrozas frente su casa, una de ellas era mas lujosa que la otra, mientas una estaba hecha de madera fina, la otra estaba hecha de metales preciosos y esmeraldas, en esa fue en la que metió a Barry, encerrándolo mientras que veía a los niños con desesperación por la ventana. 

\- ¡sáquenme! ¡Tengo derecho a un abogado! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡ todo es culpa de la sobre población! ¿Es por lo que pasó en África? ¡El gorila me inculpó ! ¡Lo juro! ¡Hablaba y tenía poderes mentales! ¡Es un genio malvado!.- gritaba mientras le pegaba a la puerta. 

\- nadie te culpa de nada Bear... 

Barry volteo, la voz era mas masculina y profunda, pero podía reconocer ese tono travieso y ese apodo, había un hombre sentado junto a él con las piernas cruzadas, sus ojos eran de un color como la madera que su calidez le recordaban a Barry el otoño, su cabello era castaño oscuro y su piel se había dorado por el sol, su sonrisa era una retorcida combinación de malicia, diversión y lujuria, que se parecía a lo que los libros describían como la sonrisa del gato de Alicia, pero esa sonrisa blanca en ese rostro, era algo muy hermoso. Era él, definitivamente era él, Barry comenzó a temblar sin control y se olvido de todo por un momento, su corazón latía como el de un ratón acorralado por un gato hambriento, y su garganta se hizo un nudo evitando que salieran palabras, tantas cosas pasaron por su mente tan rápido que se hizo un desastre de letras regadas en su cabeza sin sentido y no pensaba nada en especifico, solo imágenes de Hal antes y el actual.

-hola, Barry...- Hal sonrío con seguridad y miro a el menor como un tigre al acecho, casi como si se estuviera conteniendo para no lamerse los labios, parecía desnudarlo con la mirada.- eres mas lindo de lo que recordaba y mas apuesto de lo que imaginaba que estarías ahora.- Hal reposo su mentón en su puño y lo miro de arriba a bajo, como un crítico admirando una obra de arte.- que encantador...- murmuro haciendo que Barry se ruborizara. Era como si supiera como Barry iba a reaccionar, era como si el castaño penetrara sus pensamientos y hurgara cada detalle de ellos.- Tu mano...- El rey ordenó extendiendo la suya. Al ver que Barry no reaccionaba aun aturdido Hal se levanto de su asiento y le tomo la mano jalándola con rudeza, Barry se quejó mientras Hal lo puso contra la puerta y el vidrio mientras contemplaba su dorado anillo, al verlo el rey sonrío orgulloso.- se acabo el tiempo... Para tu alivio o desgracia, no te decidiste del anillo a tiempo.....

Barry balbuceo un segundo antes de que Hal comenzará besarlo con voracidad, era muy apasionado, su lengua pasaba sin permiso recorriendo la boca ajena."¡Dios! ¡¿Como había podido soportar vivir después de probar por primera vez esos tiernos labios rojizos" pensaba Hal, no había tenido una sensación mejor en toda su vida, el dulce sabor de sus labios lo enloquecida, y al escuchar las rápidas respiraciones entre cortadas de Barry lo excitaba, poniéndolo posesivo como un animal. Su aroma, sus jadeos, su nueva apariencia fresca, la suma de su angelical rostro ruborizado y lloroso como el día que lo vio por primera vez, ahora con ese cuerpo con cintura suave y curvas de donde provenían piernas largas y perfectamente proporcionadas. Lo tenía estrecho sosteniendo con fuerza sus manos a cada lado, que se retorcían como su cuerpo. 

-N-no...- gimió el chico acorralado cuando el rey esmeralda comenzó a reclamar su cuello, dejando intencionalmente marcas en su cuello.- p-Para... Yo...- Barry jadeaba, le costaba respirar, era rápido para entender las cosas pero aún así su cerebro no podía asimilar nada. - yo... No entiendo...

\- no tienes que entender nada... Solo déjate llevar.- comenzó Hal a desabrochar la camisa del contrario y deslizarla por sus hombros. Y sus manos se metieron a los lados para acariciar por debajo de la tela la cicatriz.- aquí esta.- suspiro contra su cuello. 

Barry tenía los ojos entrecerrados, estaba asustado, confundido, ansioso, enojado, la verdad era que no sabia. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando su vista se encontró por la ventana y vio como sus dos hijos pelirrojos mirar con asombro en la entrada de la casa, apunto de ser abandonados. -¡MIS NIÑOS! ¡SÁQUENME! ¡NO PUEDO DEJARLOS AQUÍ! .- gritaba Barry después de darle la espalda a Hal repentinamente rasguñando el vidrio desesperado, como un cachorro arañando la puerta para salir a la calle cuando le urgía.- ¡SON LO ÚNICO QUE TENGO! ¡Y YO SOY EL ÚNICO QUE LOS CUIDA! 

-entiendo... - Hal se detuvo un momento reflexivo. Chasqueo los dedos y repentinamente Clark apareció en la ventana del carruaje, asustando a Barry haciendo que este gritara por la sorpresa y se fuera de espadas, pero Hal lo atrapo recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos.- Kal, tú y J'onn llévense a los niños en el otro carruaje.... 

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!...- Barry grito alterado. 

\- sí mi señor...- contestó el Kriptoniano. 

\- ¡me has traicionado! ¡El solo chasqueo los dedos, así que mientras que yo pedía ayuda aquí adentro solo me ignoraste!... ¡Oye Clark, no me ignores! .- Barry miro alterado golpeando la venta como, J'onn y Clark se llevaba cargando cada una sin mucho esfuerzo a los chicos.- ¡eres como un político! ¡Un vendido! 

-¡HAAAAA! ¡¡NOS SECUESTRAN LOS ALIENIGENAS!!.- gritaba Bart pataleando mientras era llevado por J'onn que lo tenía guindado de la camisa. 

Clark tenía a Wally sujeto del tobillo, boca a bajo y este se movía inquieto en esa posición como un pez sacado del agua agitando los brazos.- ¿qué pasa fortachón? Pensé que eras mi amigo, de niño eras mas cool... ¡Hasta Bruce debe ser menos sangron! .- dijeron antes de tirarlos al carruaje. 

\- ¿a donde nos llevas? .- el rubio preguntó al castaño que parecía muy divertido ante la situación. 

-¿a dónde crees?... Al palacio, por su puesto... - se sintió el movimiento a continuación del carruaje. 

\- ¡¿ p-p-Palacio?!...- parpadeo incrédulo.- ¿qué palacio? ¿Por qué iría a un palacio?... - esto no tenía en sentido en lo absoluto, ¿por qué Hal iría a el palacio? ¿Tenía que hablar con un rey ? Se preguntaba, todo era muy confuso.

\- el palacio de esmeralda, claro, para que vivas allí...- respondió Hal en un tono más amargo, cansado de la charla absurda. Barry ladeo su cabeza, parecía aún más confundido en antes, pero a Hal ya no le importa.- por qué no continuamos en donde nos quedamos? .- lo tomo halándolo por la cintura, sentándolo en su regazo, encima del asiento, abrió sus piernas para sentarlo rodeándolo con las suyas para luego deslizar sus manos por los botones del pantalón para desabrocharlos. 

\- ¡No... No, no...! ... Yo no puedo.- decía con dificultad, parecía muy asustado, trato de detener las manos de Hal tomándolas por las muñecas, pero estas seguían su cometido.- yo no te conozco, nunca lo hice... Ni cuando éramos niños... Y ahora estoy cuidando a estos chicos...

-ya no hables de niños... Es hora de adultos...- Hal paso sus manos por la ropa interior haciendo que Barry se retorciera y gimiera. Hal lo mordió en su espalda, entre el cuello y el hombro, Barry hizo un aullido de dolor. 

\- no, quiero... Así no... - Barry lloriqueo con las mejillas coloradas en un tono rojizo. El rubio gimió al sentir dos palpitantes erecciones, una en sus pantalones que Hal comenzaba a frotar, y otra entre las piernas del contrario que se frotaba contra sus caderas. Sus dedos lo acariciaron a través de la ropa interior. 

...

Wally miraba furioso al lado de Bart que estaba incomodo, a los hombres de armadura frente a ellos, ellos parecía más incómodos que ellos que Bart, la mirada de Wally era clara por su intensidad, quería desmembrarlos a ambos lentamente, lo aria si pudiera, J'onn no necesitaba leer su mente para saber eso. 

\- así que....- Kal-el intento hacer una conversación para romper el hielo, cortando el silencio.- adolescentes ¿no? ¿Ustedes... Son buenos estudiantes? 

\- ¿enserio?.- decía Wally molesto.- ustedes permiten que violen a mi mentor en el trasporte del frente ¿ y quieres hablar de mi educación?... 

Clark tosió incomodo.- ¿eso... Es un si?...

Wally estrecho sus ojos en un gesto de insalubre amargura, tenía una gran furia contenida que estaba llegando a su limite, Clark se rasco detrás del cuello y trató de no decir otra cosa el resto del camino.  
...

\- Hal... Haa...- sus palabras no se formaban con claridad, estaba siendo demasiado estimulado allá abajo como para hacerlo, sus pantalones y ropa interior estaban hasta por sus rodillas, los movimientos de la mano de Hal eran suaves pero rápidos.- es suficiente...- se arqueaba y su voz jadeante era muy provocativa.- detente ahora.- Barry aferro sus manos a las rodillas de Hal. Al hacer esto Hal repentinamente lo tumbo al piso del carruaje, poniéndose encima de él, ahora acorralándolo contra el piso con sus manos a cada lado.

\- Oh, dios...- Hal ronroneo con una voz ronca, claramente él lo estaba disfrutando demasiado.- tienes una increíble voz del sexo, podría correrme con solo escucharte con esos quejidos.- Hal se puso en el cuello y respiro profundo antes de lamerlo mientras el rubio se estremecía. Era como si cada vez que Barry pedía que no lo hiciera, Jordan se excitaba aun más, como si le pidiera a gritos que lo hiciera suyo. Luego tomo los labios de Barry en un forzoso beso mientras que el contrario forcejeaba, y Hal lo hacia obedecer mordiendo su labio inferior para que aceptara sus demandas, volviéndolo sumiso, y haciendo que su lengua pudiera adentrarse dominante sin problemas.

Desesperado, en una manera impaciente el rey prácticamente arranco sus pantalones y se quito la camisa lentamente, mirando las divertidas reacciones de Barry, que era un desastre temblando, su cabello rubio estaba revuelto, la cara de Allen era un poema, tenía unos ojos llorosos y unas rosadas mejillas, su boca estaba abierta y respirando despacio dificultoso, roja, por los violentos besos de Hal. 

\- ¡espera!...- Barry pidió entre gemidos ahogados cuando Hal separo sus piernas a cada lado y acariciaba sus glúteos lujurioso con evidentes intenciones pervertidas. 

-¿qué espere?... Ya he esperado 10 años.- gruñio con evidente impaciencia.- no voy esperar ni un segundo más...

Hal metió los dedos sin previo aviso en la boca de Barry.- lame...- ordenó. Pasaron unos segundos sin recibir respuesta.- puedo hacerlo sin lubricarte ¿sabes?... Pero si quieres que tu rey sea amable obedece...- "¿rey?, ¿de qué hablaba?, ¿qué relación tenía con el rey?" Pensó, sea como sea, no estaba en posición de desobedecer. Barry cerró los ojos con fuerza aterrado, y despacio su lengua acariciaba insegura los dedos del mayor. El rey sonría perverso al lograr lo que el deseaba.

Los saco dejando un rastro de saliva y con cuidado metió sus dedos lentamente en la de su entrada haciendo que este se retorciera.-¡haaaa...!.- gimió mientras su columna se arqueaba y las lagrimas terminaron de caer por su rostro.- no...- Murmuro mientras los dedos se movían.

-¿por qué tan negativo, Bear?...- decía el rey claramente divertido, extasiado con sus reacciones de su cuerpo lacibo, movía sus dedos profundamente, moviéndolos adelante y atrás, haciendo que este se estremeciera.- ¿si sabes que te encanta?... Tu boca dice no... Pero tu cuerpo me dice a gritos que le fascina...- susurro Hal en su oído y luego mordio su oreja reclamándola su propiedad. 

Era cierto... Barry era consciente de ello, pero aun así.- ¿crees que puedes llegar de la nada así después de todo este tiempo?...- las lagrimas de Barry recorrieron sus mejillas.- siempre has sido un extraño para mi... Tú solo me robas un beso... Desapareciste y nunca volví a saber de ti... Solo me besaste y jamás volviste, nunca enviaste un mensaje... Aun después de la guerra me dejaste con una horrible incertidumbre... Es tarde... Yo me olvide de ti... No te ame, nunca lo hice... 

-¿en serio?...- Hal no parecía convencido ante su declaración. Y tomo su mano entrelazándola con la suya y mostrándola.- ¿y entonces... Por qué aún conservas el anillo?... 

Barry se tensó ante esto, la verdad es que no sabia, tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo repetidas veces, Iris quería venderlo para comprar más cosas en la casa que eran necesarias, él nunca lo hizo, se negaba a deshacerse de él, por ninguna circunstancia.- yo...- dudaba, la verdad es que no sabia que podía decir para excusarse.- yo... Yo... 

Hal lo beso, esta vez no fue violento, fue rápido y con ternura, le acaricio el rostro y el cabello con la mano que no lo embestía.- yo también te extrañe...- dijo con una sonrisa amable, Barry vio a través de esa mirada amorosa al niño que alguna vez uso su ropa para abrigarlo y trepo una iglesia solo para verlo.- te amo con locura...- Barry se ruborizó como un tomate al sol, su corazón latía tan fuerte que en el silencio podría oírse con claridad. 

Hal repentinamente metió un tercer dedo haciendo a Barry gemir tanto que apenas podía respirar, el rey los saco provocando un grito y antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, el castaño lamió y mordisqueo los pezones rozados y erectos del contrario y bajar por su abdomen has su ombligo. Se lamió los labio y contemplo por un mentó el rostro de Barry antes de decir.- es que te falta mas lubricación para que no te duela tanto...

Hal tomo las piernas de Barry las posicionó en sus hombros e introducir su lengua en su entrada anal, lamiendo y moviendo su lengua mientras Barry se movía inquieto agarrando sus propios cabellos demasiado extasiado en el placer, haciéndolo insoportable por su firme creencia de orgullo, pero es que no podía contener sus gemidos llenos de satisfacción que revelaban sus verdaderos sentimientos.-¡DIOS... HAL!

Jordan estaba orgulloso de como lo torturaba, satisfecho de como reaccionaba, esto no era algo que Hal hacia con cualquiera, no le importaba sus amantes lo suficientes como para esforzarse para que no sufrieran, el solo buscaba la satisfacción de él, pero Barry... Oh, Barry era diferente, él era la excepción a todo, quería hacerlo disfrutar, quería hacerlo llorar, quería hacerlo sufrir, quería hacerlo enojar, quería hacerlo feliz, quería besarlo... Lo quería todo, todo de él, porque era de él, Hal quería que fuera suyo, que se le entregara en mente, cuerpo y alma. Lo quería a él y solo a él. 

Hal se acomodo y ansioso froto su desatendido miembro en la entrada del el menor, este estaba llorando y temblando ruborizado, y se acerco a él antes para lamer sus lagrimas, este vibro y se aferró a su cuello en respuesta.- no tengas miedo, no te voy a morder... Mucho...

\- no seas muy cruel...- Barry pidió haciendo a Hal sorprender por como lo pidió tan lleno de vulnerabilidad, eso lo había seducido... ¿Acaso él era?.

-Oso, ¿por qué actúas como virgen? 

Barry parecía avergonzado, la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa.- soy virgen... 

Eso fue la gota que derramo el baso. Un segundo se había paraliza como estatua y sin previo aviso se metió en él, embistiéndolo frenéticamente, algo se había apoderado de Hal, una bestia hambrienta llena de lujuria y malicia, embistiéndolo desenfrenado como un lobo encelo, sin importar los aullidos de dolor que daba la pareja en protesta, mientas lo tacleava tratando de fundirse en él, Barry gemía sin control y Hal intento silenciarlo con sus besos, pero gemidos ahogados salían contra su boca. 

\- ¡eres mío Barry! ¡No me importa, que planeabas o en quien pensabas antes de hoy! Eres mío Barry... Siempre lo fuiste...- el castaño jadeaba demandante cortando el beso sin cesar el ritmo su embestidas. 

\- ¡despacio!... ¡Duele!...- Barry sentía tanto dolor y placer, tanto temor y un indescriptible sentimiento afectivo, que literalmente el temblor hizo a su cuerpo vibrar a gran velocidad. 

\- y para el colmo a hora vibras.- Barry no podía distinguir si el tono de Hal era de frustración o diversión, o ambos, pero era claro que se sentía curioso ante esto. El rey tomo sus glúteos y los presionaba mientras se movía para adentrarse en profundizar.- ¡Dios!... Podría darle muchos usos buenos a esto.- el murmuro para si ya que Barry no podría escucharlo con los sonidos de sus propios gemidos.

... 

"¿Qué persona de 20 años es virgen?" Pensaba Clark ruborizado, al principio trato de hacer caso omiso, pero fue imposible con esos sonidos orgasmicos tan escandalosos, esta era una de esas muy frecuentes situaciones en las que deseaba no tener súper oído... "Supongo que entre sus ocupaciones y el tipo de persona que es no se le dio la oportunidad... Pero valla, pobre dijo lo peor que pudo haberle dicho a el rey... Indirectamente le grito cógeme" el sonido de los gritos y las respiraciones profundas mezclado con los leves sonidos de arañazos y empuje, ponía a el moreno muy tenso.- santo cielo, van a derrumbar la carroza...

-¿qué? .-preguntó Bart inocentemente confundido. Clark se mordió la lengua, había olvidado que él es el único que escucha eso, Wally lo miro frío pero con curiosidad ante una respuesta, a Clark de cierta forma le sorprendía que nadie mas escuchara los fuertes sonidos indecorosos pero a la vez se sentía aliviado por los niños. 

\- esta carroza...- dijo el súper hombre excusándose.- la van a derrumbar el jueves... Necesitamos... Leña.- Dudu un poco de la credibilidad de su mentira.

Wally no parecía convencido, Bart en cambio sonrío y miro por la ventana por donde estaba el chofer, un chico de ropa azul elegante y piel tostada, su rostro no se veía porque guiaba a los caballos. 

\- ¿cómo se llama él? Esta de azul ¿es un príncipe?...- preguntó Bart. 

J'onn lo miro.- ¿ Jaime reyes? por dios no, es solo el chofer, tiene que ganarse la vida, es un buen joven... Pero vaya que es torpe.

Clark río.- es un amable y agradable chico a diferencia de Kyle. Es increíble que sean familia. 

\- ¿Kyle? .- Wally preguntó esta vez. 

\- si, el chofer del carruaje principal... Es muy amable, pero le encanta hablar mucho y no sabe escuchar, seguramente a Hal le recordó así mismo y por eso le dio empleo... Él con príncipes se llevan aveces bien y otras mal, su personalidad no es la de alguien que sigue las órdenes, en cambio la personalidad de los príncipes adolescentes son de personas que les encanta mandar estén donde estén... Pero se tienen respeto al menos... 

-oh!... Entonces si hay príncipes.- decía Bart.- ¿tiene ropa azul? 

-¿Qué? 

\- es que en los cuentos, los príncipes son azules... - explicó Bart.- ¿ y hay princesas? ¿Ellas como están vestidas? ¿Rosas, amarillas, Rojas, moradas, blancas... O es que también son azules?.- Bart bombardino con preguntas intrigado, era curioso y era un joven muy parlanchín.

\- Esto va a ser un viaje largo...- suspiro Wally agotado de solo pensar en ello.

...

Hal se había corrido dentro de Barry y este había eyaculado de igual manera sobre su abdomen jadeando exhausto, pero Hal no había parado allí, aun no está satisfecho, puso a Barry en una diferente posición, ahora montándolo desde atrás, moviéndose adelante y atrás de la misma forma pero ahora masturbandole, Barry chillo con un gran orgasmo igual de bueno que el anterior, pero Hal no tenía suficiente, lo sentó frente a el penetrando, abrió las piernas de el rubio, el cual demostró ser muy flexible, para profundizar la penetracion, sentir más detalladamente su vibrante piel... Olfatear ese aroma que era como un poderoso afrodisiaco, Hal actuaba como si el mundo se acabara mañana, como si temiera que Barry en cualquier momento pudiera desaparecer, literalmente estaba teniendo lo que la gente llama como 'sexo salvaje'. 

\- ¡Haaa... Ho... H-Hal... Calma... Haa... Por favor...- jadeaba exhausto, el rubio e inexperto joven estaba cansado, había sobrepasado su limite desde la primera vez que se corrió, pero Hal lo obligaba a continuar.- ¿qué no te cansas?... ¿Cuando piensas parar? 

\- nunca... -ronroneo, no parecía estar jugando ni un poco.- no voy a parar, nunca me voy a detener, nunca me voy a cansar, no cuando se trata de ti... Porque nunca tendré suficiente de ti... He estado reprimido este incontrolable deseo por mucho, ahora recuperó el tiempo perdido.

\- pero... Ya no aguanto...- Barry se aferraba con fuerza a Hal sin saber de donde mas sostenerse por el esfuerzo. Sosteniéndose de ese hombre desconocido y breve mejor amigo de su infancia. 

\- que raro... Yo me siento con la misma energía de cuando comencé... -Hal no había dado descanso a Barry de sus embestidas que eran frecuentes y rítmicas como sus palpitaciones. - creo que tendrás que eyacular hasta perder la conciencia...

-¡tu...ha... Tú...- Barry intento sonar molesto entre gemidos, pero ahora con el dolor adormecido y el placer a flor de piel era más difícil.- ¡ eres... Eres una... Bestia insaciable! 

Este río antes de volverlo a besar con ternura en la mejilla.- tal vez tengas razón, porque a este ritmo Dudo estar alguna vez satisfecho... Es que ...- acelero el movimiento.- se siente tan jodidamente bien...- Barry gimió.- tampoco creo poder estar insatisfecho con esto... Eres como una adición... Una poderoso y efervescente droga... Y yo soy el adicto totalmente dependiente a ti, que siempre anda en busca de más...- Hal nuevamente volvió a llenar a Barry con su esencia, el liquido recorrió su húmeda y apretada cavidad desbordándose en la entrada de Barry.

\- ¡haaaaa Haaaal ! - Barry llego al orgasmo por tercera vez y cayó rendido con la cara en el hombro de Hal y sus brazos reposando sobre sus hombros. 

El mayor le recorrió la cicatriz con la llama de sus dedos, se quedo un momento allí adentro del joven, deslizándose suavemente unas cuantas veces mas mientras este se quejaba en sueños antes de sacarlo.- eres mío...- decía el castaño mientras besaba su rostro sudado y dormido. Hal amablemente lo limpio y vistió con cuidado como a nadie y lo dejo dormir cargandolo en sus brazos sobre su regazo sentado, como a una princesa, para poder repartir dulces besos por su cara.- me perteneces... Y te daré todo lo que hayas querido, cuidaré de ti como nadie lo hizo... Te quedaras conmigo para siempre...

Continuará...


	3. Lo lamento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces lo que parece más inalcanzable nos toca la puerta y lo que creías imposible se realiza. Da miedo siquiera pensar que ese amor no sea real, que esto aún podría ser un sueño, pero siendo un sueño o no ¿qué lo mejor no es aprovecharlo? Pero siempre está el temor de que pueda llegar a romperte el corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puto internet ... T.T

Capitulo 03 

Barry dormía plácidamente, la luz de la tarde iluminaba desde el balcón hasta la cama, iluminando toda la alcoba, Barry despertó y abrió los ojos despacio, parpadeo algunas veces adormilado, y miro a su alrededor, estaba en una cama con un colchón muy suave, rodeado de almohadas esponjosas, cómodos edredones dorados y estaba la cama cubierta por una fina cortina verde trasparente que caía desde el techo como mosquitero, El rubio abrió sus ojos de golpe, nada de esto era familiar, era muy hermoso, pero nada era suyo.

-esto no es mío...- decía alterando viendo a su alrededor.- eso no es mío.- dijo cuando miro su ropa, la cual era una larga camisa gris de botones plateados muy elegante quedándole un poco grande, lo suficiente como para que apenas pueda cubrirle los glúteos, las mangas la mitad de sus manos y aunque el pliegue del cuello era bueno, por el hecho de que su ropa no había sido abotonada con muchas ganas.- ¡ok, esto definitivamente no es mío!...- reclamo al aire al ver su ropa interior, la cual era una tela muy holgada, blanca traslúcida de encaje, era la combinación de ropa interior de hombre y una lencería muy sexy de mujer, como las que encontraba cuando tenía que lavar la ropa de Iris, traumáticas experiencias por cierto.

-¡Haaaa!.- Gritó, Barry intento levantarse de la cama para luego caer adolorido de ella cuando puso un pie a fuera, el piso estaba cubierto de almohadas como si hubieran previsto lo que iba a pasar. El rubio había caído porque en realidad no sentía sus piernas y había un gran dolor persistente en su ano, sus caderas estaban adormecidas, lo que había pasado atravesó sus pensamientos como una película. Sonrojado, acaricio las marcas que Hal había dejado inapropiadamente en su cuerpo. 

\- buenas tardes Oso... ¿Cómo te sientes? Lamento haber sido tan brusco.- un hombre con unas brillantes hombreras verdes metálicas y ropa verde con el símbolo de Green Lantern en su pecho entro a la habitación con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, su sonrisa era resplandeciente y fue hasta Barry para cargarle con dulzura hasta la cama nuevamente. Barry parecía confundido, es que lo estaba. - ¿dormiste bien?... 

\- sí, graci....- "¡espera un momento!" Sus pensamientos lo interrumpieron. "¡Que buenas tardes ni que nada te han violado estupido! ¿¡ cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo!?" Barry se quedo mirando a Hal como un fantasma, completamente anonadado por su increíble tranquilidad ante la situación, ¿acaso esperaba que el lo abrazara y le dirá las gracias porque había sido una gran experiencia? "Tal vez lo fue" decía una voz en su mente que fue callada por una mas fuerte "¡CÁLLATE, AUN SI LO FUE, NO TIENE DERECHO!".

\- ¿qué?.- Hal pregunto confundido de porque el rubio lo miraba tan fijo. Como si fuera un inocente.

"¿¡Cómo que 'qué'!?" Pensó el otro "maldito descarado".- no, nada tranquilo...- decía con una sonrisa pero en tono de voz sarcástico.- oye, no espera... Si hay algo... ¡¡¡¡¡ME VIOLASTE PERRO ESTUPIDO!!!!! .- dijo mientras le pegaba con una almohada. 

\- claramente veo que estás enfadado.- decía mientras le quitaba la almohada a Barry de las manos, y es que gracias al cielo, era mucho mas fuerte que él o quizás ya restaría muerto porque Barry lo hubiera estrangulado.

-¿no...? ¿De verdad? ¿Eso crees?.- decía de nuevo con sarcasmo.

-no es violación si a la final lo terminas disfrutando... Lo cual es obvio que te paso. Porque podía percibir que llego un momento que la pasaste realmente bien.-Barry se sonrojo.- no seas tan exagerado...

\- ¡¡¡ RECLAMAR, PORQUE A UNA PERSONA LE INTRODUZCAN TU COSA EN EL ANO SIN SU CONSENTIMIENTO NO ES EXAGERAR!!! ¡¡¡ esta mañana descubrí como los hombres tenían sexo de la manera más gráfica posible!!!, ¡eres un sadico!.- un aura oscura desbordaba del molesto rubio, pero Hal parecía ser inmune. Porque lo abrazo con ternura haciendo que el enojo de Barry se esfumara en un Flash. 

\- ¡oh, eres tan adorable!... ¿En serio no lo sabias? ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que vivían solo del amor?, eras tan adorable oso.- Barry se ruborizó sin saber que decir ahora... De hecho, no se acordaba de que estaba hablando, o porque hace un momento estaba molesto. Hal lo beso en la mejilla.- lo siento, pero que estés aquí en persona, no me puedo controlar, me haces enloquecer...

-ah... Yo...

-¿quieres comer?... - chasqueo los dedos y barias personas vestidos de chef entraron al cuarto con grandes platillos, Barry se cubrió con el edredón apenado.- ¿qué deseas? Cada platillo es de un país distinto, hay italiana, tailandesa, japonesa, Noruega, China, Arabe, francesa, española, inglesa... Tu solo escoge...

\- yo...

\- si es cierto... Tienes un gran apetito, para que escoger entre tanto... Déjenlo todo aquí.- ordenó, y sin dudarlo ellos hicieron exactamente lo que pidió. Hal se sentó en la cama a su lado y se acercó más a él, acaricio sus brazos y recostó su cara en el hombro de Barry.- oye, tu olor a cambiado un poco...- el sonido de su voz profunda hacia al rubio estremecer. - casi se puede saborear ese nuevo aroma a Carmelo y café... ¿Te gusta ahora mucho el café no?... Puedo hacer que te traigan... 

\- no-no.. No espera... Vas muy rápido...- el café lo ayudaba a calmar sus nervios y a pensar mejor...- bueno sí... Tal vez una taza... - y le gustaba mucho el café, era prácticamente una adicto desde que lo probo.- tal vez la jarra mejor...

Hal solo chasque los dedos y una jovencita rubia, no mucho mayor que Wally, apareció entrando a la habitación con un juego de tazas finas que hacinan juego con la hermosa tetera blanca.

-gracias Kara...- dijo Jordan en respuesta Barry le miro con curiosidad. Al suponer lo que Barry se preguntaba Jordan respondió.- sí, ella es la pequeña prima de Clark ... Algún día se le desarrollarán los pechos. No te preocupes... 

-le diré a mi primo lo que has dicho...- Ella le miro con desaprobación y le saco la lengua antes de irse.- J'onn quiere hablar con usted. 

\- bien ¿quiere otra cosa? ¿Unas galletas, leche, azúcar, crema, mantequilla? ...

-Hal ...- Barry lo detuvo.- detente si... Esto es muy abrumador... Vas muy rápido aun para mi... Esto es difícil de digerir... 

-¿quieres qué te traiga agua? ...

\- quisiera que no me trajeras mas nada... Por favor... Yo solo quisiera que me dejaras solo...

\- de acuerdo.- sus dedos acariciaron su mejilla antes de plantar un dulce beso en ella.- yo solo quiero hacerte inmensamente feliz ... - Barry se sonrojó ante esto, disimulando esto mientras tomaba el café. Hal se levanto de la cama, un poco triste al ver lo incómodo y asustado que se veía Barry, fue decepcionante que su reacción no fue la que el espero, pensó que estaría emocionado de verlo y de vivir aquí.- bueno, escuchaste a la jovencita, mi consejero me llama. 

\- Espera... - pidió dándose cuenta de una incomoda verdad.- Emm... Yo quisiera salir... 

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Pero por qué? Harás realidad lo que dices, pero lo aras aquí ahora, vamos... Vamos quédate conmigo Barry...- sostuvo sus manos intranquilo, el corazón del otro latió al notar lo vulnerable que Hal se sentía sin él.- eres lo único que quiero, renunciaría a todas mis posiciones materiales por ti... No, yo no te dejare, no te lo permitiré, eres mío y...

-Hal, hablo de salir afuera, más especifico, me refiero al patio o algo así. Siento que me falta aire, estoy abrumado...

\- oh.- pensó reflexivo.- ignora mis preocupantes y enfermizas palabras de psicopatía obsesionado.- dijo tranquilo mientras se acomodaba el traje. Y nuevamente se dirigía a la puesta. 

\- ¡e-Espera! ... 

\- ¿qué? ¿Quieres un beso de despedida ?

\- No...- "ya me siento lo suficientemente confundido, gracias " peso la frase.- quiero salir 

\- pues sal... No te he amarrado a la cama... Aún... 

\- ¡Yo no puedo salir así ! ...- dijo señalando su escasez de tela.- ¿dónde esta mi ropa?...

\- ¿hablas de esos harapos viejos y sucios ? La bandose, claro si no es que lo pusieron en la hoguera, pero tranquilo amor, ya envié a alguien para que traigan sus cosas... Así que esta es una excelente oportunidad para que puedas lucir algo fino, esta es mi alcoba, así que me gustaría que te pusieras mi ropa... Y mientras que paseas llamare a dos guarda espaldas para que cuiden de ti y te enseñen el lugar. - le guiñó un ojo. " y así con ellos vigilando no intentes escapar " pensó Hal, " wou, me he vuelto todo un secuestrador obsesivo... Me doy un poquito de asco". 

-pero.... - el rubio no pudo ni coordinar bien sus palabras antes de que Hal saliera de la habitación. Barry suspiro en derrota, no era que no amaba a Hal, pero ¿realmente amaba a Hal?, reflexionó mientras se me tía a la ducha arrastrando los pies y apoyándose de las paredes por la incómoda sensación entre sus piernas, y no podía negar que sentía dolor, pero la verdad, no le molestaba sentir ese dolor. Abrió la llave de la bañera, era la única ducha, en un hermoso baño que era más grande que toda su humilde y modesta casa, tenía cortinas azules y sus ventanales llenaban de luz el lugar hecho de mármol pulido.- esto es tan irreal... - decía sumergiéndose más en el agua.- ¿de verdad alguien como él podría amar tanto alguien como yo?... Y si así fuera, ¿podría corresponderle?.- la verdad es que a medida que Barry fue creciendo, veía más y más la promesa como una cosa de niños, fue tan dulce, pero la verdad es que jamás espero que la cumpliera, ese niño era como un amor platónico, algo que no creyó posible, ya que Hal al crecer cambiaría... Bueno si cambio, en alguien más pervertido y lujurioso, eso sí es cierto. Barry sonrió en el pensamiento y acaricio sus marcas del cuello, que Jordan había dejado reclamándolo como suyo.- tal vez, aun sigo enamorado de él... Pero... Aun no asimilo todo esto... ¿Por qué no pudo sentarse y hablar conmigo como una persona normal? Creo que todo esto me a pegando fuerte, toda la lógica y lo que creía posible fue bruscamente roto... - miro su anillo dorado.- bueno creo que de cierta forma, mi corazón siempre desafío a los pensamiento racionales de mi mente, ya nunca tuve citas ni nada, si es cierto que nadie me atrajo, pero creo que sé que una parte de mi se mantenía reservada para él... - una extraña e inesperada felicidad le invadió al recordar.- y así fue... El fue quien me hizo el amor por primera vez... -se sumergió toda la cara al sentir su rostro arder y luego salió a tomar aire aspirando en una bocanada. - Dios, esto es tan increíble, no puede estar pasando, me siento muy tranquilo no puedo relajarme en este lugar, voy a colapsar, ahora que lo pienso ¿dónde demonios estoy? .- miro a su alrededor intranquilo.- Jordán se ve que es alguien muy rico y de buena familia, ¿pero él no dijo algo de ver al rey? Pero no podemos estar en un castillo porque él dijo 'mi alcoba', ¿es acaso un guardia?, no entiendo nada...- le dolía la cabeza.- ... Madre, dime ¿qué debo hacer?...

...

\- Dime mi leal Pepe grillo... Sé lo que vas a decir pero quiero que tu me lo digas... - el rey decía con fastidio esperando un regaño sobre los riesgos de traer a los Allen por ser plebeyos al castillo. 

\- Barry parece ser un buen y simpático chico, aunque ingenuo, muy agradable... Un poco histérico, pero creo que se altero ante la sorpresa.- Dijo el hombre verde muy amable como siempre, pero aún así eso sorprendió a Hal.- sus niños, son realmente muy educados, Bart es ciertamente una dulce criaturas y el mayor Wally es alguien muy inteligente... 

Hal.- bueno... Si es cierto... Pero creo que no estoy entendiendo tu regaño, y no me digas que no hay regaño porque este pasillo es prácticamente el pasillo del 'Hal tenemos que hablar'... Pero no es para hablar de mi grandioso trabajo realmente.

\- lo que quiero decir, para ser mas directo, es que ellos son humildes y amables personas, y me parece un poco cruel que sean tratados con la misma amabilidad con la que lo tratarían a usted... - dijo J'onn.- no me parece justo la situación en la que sin encuentran. 

Hal.- ¿dices que no soy suficiente para él? ¿Soy un rey, ¿o dices que no soy suficientemente amable porque...

\- no señor.- J'onn lo interrumpió hablando mas seriamente.- digo que es un ser humano, y que él no está acostumbrado a su estilo de vida, imagínese ser arrastrado aun lugar sin opción, aun siendo un palacio, cuando las personas son arriadas a un lugar que no deseen, solo lo ara una presión lujosa... Sé que no lo entiende ya que usted ama este lugar, pero imagínese que alguien viniera a sácalo a usted. 

\- pero aquí viven mejor... - dijo con un poco de tristeza, no quería que le dijera que le había hecho un mal a Barry. 

\- mi señor, ellos pueden haber vivido en una cueva, y aun se sentirían igual, es como cuando los peces se confunde de un río y llegan a agua salada, no se sienten a gusto por no estar en su zona... Pero comprenda señor que no es eso lo que le quiero decir, el ser humano es adaptable, puede estar en cualquier lugar que dese estar, y se que a los Allen les puede llegar a gustar este lugar, pero no lo aran si usted no hace dos cosas fundamentales. Y con esto no planeo a que usted se sienta culpable, pero no esta haciendo las cosas muy bien, el joven aún debe estar alterado, ¿comprende? Su vida cambio literalmente de la noche a la mañana y no sabe por qué, eso es porque aun usted no ha hablado seriamente con él.

Jordán recordó con tristeza la reacción de Barry, parecía un niño perdido y preocupado.- es cierto, yo me impaciente, creo que solo le estoy enseñando a temerme.- Hal recordó también como Barry le pedía que se dé tuviera mientras le hacia el amor.- no estoy acostumbrado al rechazo, no quiero que me odie ¿qué debo hacer? 

\- en primer lugar, yo, y todos los cercanos a usted sabemos que le ama mucho, pero no creo que el tenga idea de cuanto, ni siquiera creo que lo sepa, solución más simple... Hable con él, intente abrir su corazón, no solo intente abrirle las piernas, generalmente eso se hace después, pero como se saltó ese paso... 

\- entiendo.- el castaño se ruborizó levemente. 

\- en fin, gánese su confianza, que te conozca, y conózcalo usted también, 10 años es mucho tiempo, toda una vida, y si no es molestia, creo que seria mas codo para él que las normas del castillo se las diera usted. Créame así es como va a sentirse a gusto con todo esto. 

\- De acuerdo... Por algo eres el consejero real .- el castaño le abrazo amistosamente y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro con una sonrisa indicando que estaba muy agradecido de tenerlo como amigo y consejero.- gracias. 

J'onn se inclinó levemente y devolvió la sonrisa mientras hacia un gesto con la mano.- a la orden su majestad. 

...

\- ¿ y qué es eso ? 

\- Es un pasillo 

\- ¿y eso? 

\- es un candelabro 

\- ¿por qué casi todo es color espinaca? 

\- el verde es el color de la voluntad... 

\- la voluntad ¿la voluntad de qué? ¿De comer verduras? ¿espinacas , lechuga ? ¿De qué? ... 

\- ... ¿Por qué Kal... Por qué me has castigado así ? ... - Kon-el el primo de Clark y kara, estaba guiando a los Allen por el castillo y luego a la mesa para que pudieran almorzar algo, el mayor no era problema, solo tenía una cara de fastidio a lo que ni pensó en preguntar... Pero el menor, DIOS , santa madre de la habladuría, era demasiado parlanchín, para tener 13 así mas preguntas que un niño curioso de 4. Y lo estaba volviendo loco, es por eso que comprendió porque a Clark le urgía que lo hiciera Kon y no él... "Bien jugado primo... Bien jugado, te lo voy a cobrar por jugar tan sucio"... Pensó. 

\- ¿ si son parte de la armada por qué no están de verde como los demás? .- preguntó el encantador y algo fastidiosa joven con ojos verde brillantes... 

\- bueno, mis primos mayores y yo tenemos otras habilidades y somos tan fuertes como un linterna verde pero de una manera distinta, el poder verde escoge a su portador, y por ello es alguien que lo necesita y los criptoniano no lo necesitamos, es así de simple... Por eso usamos otra ropa, aunque mi prima también es una guerrera esta ayudad Cortésmente en la cocina como pasatiempo, le gusta hacerlo, la verán cuando lleguemos... " así tal vez me libre dándosela a ustedes" .- peso agotado. 

\- ¿si el verde es voluntad ? ¿ no hay otros colores? ¿Que me dices del rojo? El rojo es mi color favorito y el blanco.... Me gusta el blanco, ¿hay una blanca? ¿Qué tal el amarillo? El amarillo es un color muy alegre, como el rosa, que es un poco femenino, el azul es hermoso, mi mentor los tiene así los ojos, pero creo que hablo por todos cuando te pregunto ¿que significa el Dorado? ¿Sabes qué? ¿dime primero cuál es el naranja ? No me gusta tanto pero me siento identificado por como Wally y yo tenemos el cabello... Y que me gustan la zanahoria... ¿Te gustan las zanahorias ? A mi me gusta todo tipo de comida, hablando de comida...- seguía, y seguía, y seguía hablando sin parar. 

-¿cómo lo soportas ? .- pidió suplicante a Wally una respuesta, el cual solo le dio una palmadita comprensiva a Kon-el en el hombro.

-años de practica viejo... - respondió el pelirrojo mayor, y el moreno suspiro pesadamente. 

\- Coner... ¿Pedo llamarte por tu nombre Coner? .... - decía Bart

\- ya lo estas haciendo... Pero no se pronuncia así 

\- gracias Coner eres muy agradable... 

\- es Kon-el 

\- eso dije Coner... 

\- PERO SI NO... - suspiro en rendición .- sabes que olvídalo, Llámame como quieras... 

... 

Barry no había salido aun, la ropa de Hal le quedaba un poco incómodamente grande, así que tomo lo que parecía más holgado y que se notaba que nunca se ponía, la camisa blanca de Hal la cual le quedaba un poco grande, decidió ponérsela, ya que con algo encima no se notaría la diferencia, y se remango las mangas, para luego ponerse un chaleco rojo el cual tenía barios detalles dorados que le quedaba perfecto, Barry imagino que a Hal le quedaba ajustado y por eso estaba tan atrás en el armario, se puso unos pantalones blancos, los cuales, si le quedaban bien, ya que el detalle era que Hal era un poco más alto y fuerte, con el cinturón y las botas por encima no se notarían los sentimientos de más de la tela sobrante, al menos le quedaban bien sus zapatos, los cuales eran blancos con detalles amarillos, un ala dorada a cada lado de las botas. Por ultimo peino su cabello y salió de la alcoba para ser sorprendido por dos hombres uniformados de una armadura verde. Uno era de piel morena muy alto y ojos verdes y el otro era un albino con un mal corte de cabello que lo hacía lucir como si tuviera un casco naranja en la cabeza. 

\- es un placer.- se inclinó el más alto, ofreciendo una sonrisa amable, eran aparentemente mayores que él o Hal, pero igual eran jóvenes y sin mencionar apuestos. - yo soy Jon, y el Guay... Somos sus guardaespaldas, lo escoltaremos al comedor y luego podrá dar un recorrido... 

\- cielos, sabia que Hal era rico, ¿pero escoltas linternas verdes...? 

\- una de las ventajas del rey supongo... - el pelirrojo dijo alegremente. 

\- sí es cierto...- Barry analizó esta información.- espera, quieres decir... ¿¡Hal es amigo personal del rey!?... ¿Está aquí? ¿Dónde está?

Ambos rieron pensando que el joven solo estaba bromeando, lo que dejó a Barry más confundido y con una extraña sensación de inquietud.- creo que usted a estado mucho más cerca de su majestad que yo incluso.- bromeo Guay de manera perversa, Jon le dio un codazo pues fue grosero e inapropiado.

\- ¿de verdad?... ¿El Rey!? ... ¿¡Quién es el rey!?... ¡¿Tu?! ...- Barry sobresalto viendo a Jon... El gesto de los hombres ahora había cambiado, se veían más serios y por un momento intercambiaron una mirada de incredibilidad.

\- ¿realmente... No tiene idea de quién pueda ser?... ¿Nunca ha visto su imagen en periódicos o su nombre al menos?...- preguntó Jon. 

\- no... Vivo en ciudad central, la cual los periódicos solo hablan de las tragedias del país Gótica porque el corrupto sistema no deja que sepamos nuestros propios problemas, y en donde los únicos artículos e información son de muchos años.- se arqueo de hombros.- una vez intentaron quemarme en una hoguera porque intentaba explicarle a la gente que el mundo es redondo... Por eso renuncie a ser profesor, al menos a los médicos los necesitan vivos a que sean visionarios, la población cree que están es una utopía... Lo único que he llegado a saber según la información que he encontrado es que el rey tiene que ser una linterna verde... El líder y el más poderoso de ellos por cierto, por eso pensé que era usted... 

\- he, no mi señor... Su... Emm... Espo... No su aman... Bueno, el señor Jordán es el rey. - dijo Jon haciendo que Barry se tensará.- ¿usted no lo sabia ? 

\- ¡P-PERO ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! ... - empezó a alterarse de nuevo.- ¡eso sería más impactante que ser rico!.- se estaba hiperventilando. 

\- pues claro, es por eso que esta en un castillo... 

\- ¡¿ESTOY EN UN CASTILLO!?... - miro a su alrededor histérico, no había salido de la habitación así que corrió a una ventana, efectivamente, era una gran altura, se le revolvió el estómago.- Espera... Eso es... El dijo algo sobre vivir en su castillo... - se sintió abrumado de nuevo.- gracias por decírmelo, iré a caminar...- salió corriendo tan rápido que los pobres guardias no pudieron alcanzarlo, ni siquiera sabían a donde se había ido.

\- ¿tenías que abrir tu bocata verdad?...- le dijo Jon al menor antes de darle un golpe con la mano abierta en la cabeza.- cabeza de cubeta, ahora tu le vas a explicar a Hal... 

...

\- ¡¿esto es un castillo!?.- decía un Allen muy confundido 

\- si mis criaturas. Pero creo que eso ya lo sabias.- respondió Hal. 

\- jaja! Vez, te lo dije Wally...- Bart le pico la nariz a el mayor. - El es el rey... Te quedaste dormido antes de ver el castillo por fuera y te arrastrara Clark, te dije que no era solo un niño mimado y caprichoso obsesionado con Barry ... Es el REY obsesionado caprichoso y psicópata que esta obsesionado con Barry...

\- gracias por agregar psicópata y no decir algo más ofensivo, como enfermo, o pederastia, o sádico... Todas ciertas pero hirientes.- decía Hal Jordán sentado frente a ellos en el comedor, ya que Barry no llegaba podría contarle la citación a los niños primero. Era un gran salón de Marfil, con una mesa de roble excesivamente grande, que aún con muchos en ella ya sentados, había muchos espacios vacíos.

\- mentira, yo oí que el rey gladiador esmeralda es un guerrero y un rey amable y sabio ...- decía Wally extrañado y lo miraba de arriba a bajo... 

\- ¿qué quieres decir ? ... - Hal frunció las cejas en una mirada amenazadora y asesina a sangra fría, y un cetro con picos verdes se manifestó a un lado de él con unas manos que lo meneaban amenazadora a otra.

Wally trago grueso.- nada, nada, que viva el rey, Wiii ... - dijo con felicidad fingidas con nervios a morir reales. 

\- ¿ Barry sabe...? .- preguntó Bart, mientras seguía comiendo en la gran mesa del comedor. 

\- claro ... Bueno... Eso creo... Tal vez... Quizás... Mmm... Creo que no...

Todos en la mesa se atragantaron al escuchar eso. Salvo Bart, que luego de tragar y limpiarse con la servilleta compartió con todos una expresión de asombro. 

\- es probable que sepa... Es decir, no es como si lo mantuve en secreto creo que se lo mencionamos varias veces... Aunque creo que nunca me tomo en serio, pero creo que es porque nunca me tome la molestia de decirle 'oye, es probable que algún día sea rey porque normalmente se selecciona en mi familia' o cuando lo vi ' oye, cuánto tiempo, por cierto, soy un rey' aparentemente me tomo como una persona con delirios de grandeza, es decir, el anillo puede escoger a cualquiera, solo que es más frecuente en la decencia del rey anterior... Así que creo que me lo tomo a juego, en fin.- abrió su langosta. Y siguió comiendo, cuando noto la mirada de desaprobación de todos.- ¿qué? ¿eso es un problema? 

Antes de que alguien pudiera hablar uno de los guardias llego.-mi... Mi señor, su acompañante huyo y no sabemos donde esta... - dijo Guay Garnet. Se notaba su incomodidad, y se rascaba el cuello, se sentía culpable de defraudar al rey.

\- ¡¿QUÉ? ¿PERO POR QUÉ? ¿QUÉ LE DIJISTE ?! .- se levanto dejando todo lo que estaba haciendo. 

\- nada mi señor, solo le mencione el castillo, y cosas de el Reino, usted sabe... Y salió disparado como un cohete hablando cosas muy rápido. 

Wally volteo los ojos y siguió comiendo su langosta .- sip, en definitiva ese es Barry en sus mejores momentos de histeria ... Ya se le pasara ¿Me pasan la mantequilla?

Hal en cambio salió disparado del lugar nadie mas se movió, y un extraño silencio se mantuvo en el comedor... No por mucho tiempo lamentablemente... 

-sabes te pareces al pimiento.- le decía Bart a J'onn .- no de los rojos, de los verdes, como los de esta cena, me gustan los rojos, el rojo es mi color favorito... ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? Sabes a lo mejor eres verde porque comes muchas verduras y ya te volviste un vegetal, ¿eres vegetariano ? Quizás te pongas de otro color cuando madures, ya sabes, como las babas, o los pimientos... O ya se, tal vez hagas como los camaleones, y ahora te estas camuflando con el entorno... Clark y tu son muy altos, ¿podría yo ser tan alto?...

Wally.- dios, no, otra vez no... 

...

Jordán mando a sus guardias a buscarlo sin éxito, así pasaron horas hasta que llego a un bosque, y recordó el día en que lo vio por primera vez , así que busco un gran árbol hueco.- sabes a las personas normalmente le dan miedo estos árboles porque lo ven y se pregunta, que criatura, rata, o animal podría esconderse a dentro, y tu lo ves y es como si dijeras Wou pero miren que refugio tan sukistrukis ... - le decía Hal a Barry que efectivamente allí se encontraba, hacia mal si le reclamaba y estaba muy casado como esforzarse para enojarse con él y preocuparlo tanto.

-¿sukistrukis ?... ¿Eso realmente es una palabra...? .- Barry sonrió ante el comentario, Jordán una conservaba una hilarante forma de ser, mientras le hace un espacio para que se sentara a su lado. Se veía ta exhausto, se sentía un poco mal por ser el causante de su cansancio. 

\- sip, están en el diccionario: porqué lo digo YO y yo soy rey .... ¿De verdad no lo sabias ?

\- la verdad es que una parte de mi lo sabia, ustedes me lo mencionaron o algo así pero, no lo se, me pareció ridícula, un chiste, creo que me parecía absurdo, aun si me lo hubieras dicho directamente, es decir, el niño mas poderos del mundo, mi mejor amigo, el que se había enamorado de mi, era el que estaba destinado a ser el rey, es como de cuento de hadas... Y yo siempre he sido de esas personas escépticas en cuando a estos asuntos... El hombre perfecto, de una perfecta vida, de un reino perfecto, escogió estar con una persona que... Bueno, yo soy imperfecto ... Patético incluso. Y no quiero hecerme falsas esperanzas, no quiero despertar un día y darme cuenta que esto fue solo un sueño y luego sentirme escupido por pensar que era verdad.

\- Emm... Yo seguía hablando de la palabra sukistrukis ...- Hal río 

-oh ... No no lo sabia... 

\- sabes yo esperaba que al hablar contigo esta conversación tendría otro camino como, 'oye pedazo de basura repugnante, no te he visto en 10 años y en vez pasar a saludarme y tomarnos un café como la gente adulta racional me quitas la virginidad, al menos hubieras dicho hola' 

\- en tu defensa, si dijiste hola.- Barry sonrió dulcemente, eran tan amable, a pesar de todo nunca se enojo con Jordán, solo de la situación. 

\- aun así esperaba más... Sentimiento. Y tu pareces muy tranquilo ante tu agresor. 

Se arqueo de hombros.- no soy tan dramático todo el tiempo ¿sabes?, necesitaba estar solo, y por hermoso que sea no me sentía cómodo, están diferente, y por extraño que sea, esto es más familiar y me sentí más a gusto aquí para pensar y relajarme, pero generalmente asimilo las cosas muy rápido... No gano nada con alterarme, ya demostraste que puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo.- Barry bromeo.

\- no, Barry, no me hagas esto, trato de abrir tu corazón y no abrirte las piernas, pero cuesta... Me produces un incontrolable deseo de violarte... 

\- hablas como un depredador sexual .- el rubio se burlo, pero fue para ocultar su incomodidad.

\- es que lo soy...- el castaño devolvió la broma con una sonrisa picar y un levantamiento de cejas divertido, que hizo a Barry sonreír. - perdóname .- dijo hablando más seriamente con la mirada perdida en otra dirección mientras tomaba la mano de Barry en un toque cálido. Eran las manos en donde estaban sus anillos.- sé que no lo he estado haciendo muy bien las cosas, comenzaré a afinar mis estrategias... Ok... Emm, ¿por dónde empiezo ?... - respiro hondo.- Te amo Barry... - Barry lo escuchaba detenidamente, toda su atención estaba en él y no existía nada ni nadie más que Hal, su latidos iban en aumento.- amo la forma en que piensas, la forma que luces, no importa lo que creas, todo en ti es perfecto, eres hermoso en todos los aspectos, y quiero que seas tu el que este conmigo siempre, ser el primero que te de los buenos días, ser el ultimo que te de las buenas noches y ser quien vele por tus sueños... Soy una mejor persona a tu lado, no para impresionar sino para ser el hombre que yo deseó para ti, siempre me haces sacar lo mejor de mi, y cuando no estas yo me siento, vacío y es que yo estoy incompleto, así que más que una pareja, Barry tu... Eres una parte de mi, lo que hice de niño... Yo no me arrepentí un solo día. Yo siempre he estado amándote, y a medida que fui creciendo solo se iba incrementado mi deseo de tenerte entre los brazos, tu imagen, el dulce sonido de tu voz, incluso tu aroma, estaban tatuados en mi mente, al punto de enloquecerme, en sueños o solo cuando cerraba los ojos, imaginaba tu rostro como si estuviera dibujados en mis párpados. Pero no podía estar contigo, no cuando mi país me necesitaba, no cuando podía ser un obstáculo para tus metas, así que me refugie en cama de amantes de una noche para olvidarte, pero nada funciono... No es que mi promesa no le tuviera valor, era solo que yo no quería interferir en lo que te habías convertido, y así como lo que dijiste de pensar que esto era una fantasía, supongo que tenía algo de miedo de que me estuve haciendo falsas esperanzas, de que tu nunca podrías amarme ... Yo lo necesitaba, necesitaba verte, tenerte entre mis brazos, y pese 'bueno, si no me ama, aré que me ame, lo obligare a que me ame, le enseñare a que tiene que' y bueno aquí estas... 

Hal volteo para encontrar la expresión horrorizada y sorprendida del rubio.

\- si lo se, soy muy egoísta... - Hal suspiro.- oye, lidere muchas batallas, yo mismo mate a dos de los peores villanos del universo, pero nunca tuve miedo, sin embargo, al sentir como mi anillo palidece ... Creo, que estoy aterrado... De que puedas llegar a odiarme, y es que yo no podría vivir con tu desprecio. 

Barry parecía enojado, realmente muy enojado ahora .

\- Bear , dime algo por favor... oso... 

\- ¿amantes de una noche? 

\- ..... 

\- ¡¿ose que has tenido relaciones con otras personas?!

\- ¿........? .... - procesando información al cerebro... Cargando... Error.- ... ¿Cómo dices?...

\- ¿has estado haciendo el amor con otras antes? .- Barry decía con una mal disimulada voz enojada, en un tono muy frío, aparentemente tranquilo haciendo gestos con la mano. 

\- acabo de confesarte el grado de amor que siento y jurarte amor eterno. - decía Hal incrédulo ante su reacción. 

\- ¿y qué hago? ¿Te doy un premio?.- "sip... Esta enojado" pensó Hal. 

\- también te dije de cosas mucho peores que hecho ¿sabes? como matar y te hice cosas a ti... Qué pueden considérese crímenes... 

\- y por lo que entiendo muchas amantes también... - Barry volteo su mirada aun enojada a otra dirección, su cara estaba roja, Hal no sabia si por la rabia u otra cosa... 

\- Barry... Tu... ¿Estas celoso? .- Hal dijo disimulando una sonrisa que quería escaparse curveando sus labios. 

\- ¡NO! ¿Quién podría estar celoso de un perro como tu ? ... - dijo mientras se profundizaba el rubor de su cara.- debí imaginarlo, pues sabias muy bien que hacer... Apuesto a que lo haces con todas, las buscas en sus casas y tienen sexo en el carruaje. 

\- yo no busco a nadie Bear ... Solo a ti.- Barry soltó su mano.

\- ¿cómo se que este discurso no se lo has dicho a otras?... - le dio la espalda a Hal. 

Hal le beso el hombro.- porque solo hay un Barry Allen.- Barry se estremeció pero no volteo.- bueno, si no estas celoso, ¿por qué te importa tanto? Si dije que son amantes de una noche... Una, y yo quiero estar todas mis noches contigo. 

\- n-no me importa... Es solo... Que no es injusto, prometimos no estar atados a nadie más, eso se entiende por no acostarse con nadie más. 

\- bueno, recuerdo aventé pedido que me lo prometieras, pero yo no recuerdo haberte prometido nada... 

Barry volteo bruscamente hacia a él y le golpeo el hombro.- ¡y en cambio yo me mantuve en salivato por ti! ¡Que escupido soy! Y yo que me reservaba para ti... 

Hal lo tomo por los hombros.- entonces... ¿Tu de cierta manera, esperabas por mi...?. - decía mientras se acercaba más.- deseabas que lo nuestro fuera real... Tu me correspondías... 

\- yo.... No... - Barry se quedo sin palabras, su enojo se ahogo en la profundidad de esos ojos oscuros.- tal vez, no lo sé... - Barry se sentía como un pequeño Cordero en un matadero.

\- di que sí... - Hal quería besarlo, quería tomarlo ahora, reclamarlo como suyo en este lugar, lamer las heridas del cuerpo que le había dejado, sumergir su lengua en su boca ardiente. Y como si le hubiera leído la mente, Barry soltó su agarre a súper velocidad, besándolo de un momento a otro apasionadamente con los brazos al rededor de Hal. Estaba en un lío caliente, Hal no podía creerlo esto era lo mas caliente que Barry había hecho para él, ya que él lo había hecho porque quería hacerlo... Hal estaba extasiado de tanto amor que le invadió, correspondiendo al jugoso beso del menor, el cual temblaba de nervios en una vibración, pero sin soltar el fuerte agarre para profundizar sus besos. 

Barry era bastante bueno, no tan bueno como Hal por su puesto, pero aprendía ciertamente muy rápido, y había que darle puntos por el esfuerzo ya que era primerizo, su cuerpo era un lío temblando, así que el mayo puso las piernas del contrario sobre las suyas y estrecho sus cuerpos abrazándolo para darle más seguridad, a medida que Barry trataba su lengua inseguro en la boca ajena se sentía una corriente eléctrica entre sus labios y como un conductor el cuerpo de Barry comenzó a trasmitía todo eso al de Hal, el cual era adicto a ese calor que se sentía tan increíblemente agradable, acompañado del temblor vibrante de su cuerpo... Era irresistible, Barry era irresistible. 

\- voy, hacerte el amor... - dijo en un jadeo mientas se separaba de la boca del rubio y su cara se refugiaba en su cuello, en el lugar donde aún tenía el chupeton.- me estás provocando...

Barry respiraba con dificultad, tanto por la tardanza del beso, como lo incrédulo que estaba por haber hecho eso.- no, no... No Hal, aquí no, será terriblemente incómodo... Y aun... Me duele... 

\- ¿aquí no? ¿Eso es una insinuación a un sí, pero luego?...- Barry sentía la sonrisa de Hal contra su cuello, el menor estaba seriamente incómodo y sonrojado, se quedó en completo silencio por eso y reflexión un momento todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida y lo que sentía.

\- tal vez...

-oh, dios ¿Dime por qué?.- Hal suspiro en el cuello de Barry con pesadez, no parecía que se lo estuviera enojado realmente con Barry, por el contrario, sonada feliz .- ¿acaso me estas por lo de las amantes?... Que cruel...- Hal se tomo unos minutos aun inerte en esa posición.

Barry se sentía extraño al sentir la respiración de Hal en su cuello, le producía una sensación cálida y hormiguiante, y este lo tenía tan estrecho uno contra el otro, que podía sentir la herccion palpitante en su trasero, lo cual era mucho mas incomodo para el menor, que a pesar de todo no quería moverse por incomodar al mayo. - Emm ... Hal? .- y luego Hal lo mordió con fuerza en el hombro. - ¡¡¡WAAA!!! ... ¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE ? ¿TE VOLVISTE CANIBAL O QUÉ?

\- eso es por provocarme así y luego negarle a tu rey lo que desea... Exijo una satisfacción... 

\- ¿qué? ¿Dices a parte de casi arrancarme el hombro de un mordisco?... 

\- originalmente quería devorarte completo, pero me lo has negado. 

El rubio se estremeció, su cara debía ser similar a la chaqueta roja que traía. - ok... ¿Podemos hablar de esto en otro lado?

Hal.- bien.- le beso la mejilla.- vamos a casa...- lo cargo como a una princesa y se elevó con elegancia por los aires.

-¡NO ME JODAS! ¡¿TAMBIÉN VUELAS?!... Sabes que... Ni se de que me sorprendo.- hizo un puchero cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

\- jajajaa...

Al volver, una vez todo aclarado, Hal llamo para confirmar que el personal había ya preparado todo para las habitaciones de Wally y Bart, donde tendrían todas las comodidades, y ya habían traído todas las cosas de la familia en cada respectiva habitación, los chicos pelirrojos estaban muy entusiasmados ya que habían compartido habitación y nunca habían tenido la propia, Barry por otro lado si iba a tener compañía y ciertamente Hal hacia un fuerte acto de presencia en la habitación, ya que a simple vista se podía percibir que el cuarto era del castaño y aun con las nuevas cosas del rubio él no se sentía, y es que eran muy pocas, se dijo... "¿Son mis cosas las que no encajan o soy yo lo que no encajo con este lugar?" Pensó el rubio con tristeza. 

Fue entonces cuando el rey salió de la ducha, el agua le corría por su espalda y tonificado pecho, cubriéndole una peña toalla la intimidad, mientras que se secaba con otra toalla el cabello y una atractiva sonrisa picara curvaron sus labios al ver como el más joven perdió el aliento sosteniendo una expresión adorable de asombro. 

-¿ves algo que te gusta? ... - preguntó el castaño complacido.

Como un cañón, la realidad golpeó a Barry que estaba en las nubes y agito su cabeza de un lado a otro entrando en razón, el poderoso carmesí se manifestó en sus mejillas al haber sido descubierto por la exposición del castaño.- lo siento...- dijo suavemente, casi en un susurro se oía claramente por el silencio de la habitación y la corta distancia entre ellos. 

\- bien, ¿pero por qué no me dices porque te disculpas exactamente? .- Hal sonrió complacido cuando Barry solo desvío la mirada y se sonrojó aun más.- oye, ¿qué te parecería hacer servicio médico para los oficiales linterna verde? atenderías la clínica y arias servicio como doctor, también nos ayudarías mucho en la logística pues como eres un chico inteligente nos ayudarías también en el departamento criminalista como forense, claro, si es que quieras, pero si te da escalofríos ese tipo de cosas, no se me pareció buena ida decirte...

\- ¿lo dices en serio?.- Barry volvió su mirada a Hal, le miro con grandes ojos azules brillantes llenos de ilusión...

\- por su puesto, quiero decir, no soy un mostró sabes?, no voy a permitir que renuncies a todo lo que has logrado solo para que estés conmigo, no seria justo y te estaría teniendo contra tu voluntad de ser así, y no quiero eso, quiero que estés aquí porque te gusta estar aquí... Claro que si te niegas aun así, porque simplemente no quieres estar conmigo, te encerrare y encadenare en esta habitación para que nunca puedas escapar de mi.

Barry río ante esto último.- que simpático... Entonces creo que no tengo de que preocuparme. ¡Claro que quiero el puesto! .- exclamó el rubio inmensamente feliz con una gran sonrisa y ojos brillantes.

\- ¿simpático? ¿Si sabes que lo ultimo no era bro...- Hal no pudo terminar la oración por la sorpresa que le causo cuando el otro lo abrazo sin previo aviso con dulzura y afecto. Los brazos del más joven estaban al rededor de su cuello pero tenía que estar de puntitas para poder abrazarle mas cómodamente por la diferencia de tamaño. Fue inesperado, pero el castaño no tardo en corresponder al abrazo con cariño.

"Dios... Barry si que olía bien" pensó " y el olor de su cabello... ¿Vainilla y coco?".- ¿Bear, te pusiste mi champú?... - Hal pregunto, la idea de que estuvieran compartiendo cosas intimas le gustaba. 

-oh, bueno, sí... Lo siento, tome una ducha antes de cambiarme ¿te molesta?...- preguntó inseguro. 

-¿qué si me molesta? Barry, me encanta. 

El cuerpo mojado de Hal se secaba poco a poco con la ropa del otro, Barry podía sentir como la toalla comenzaba a caer poro cuando intento tomar distancia para que Hal se la acomodara no pudo, pues los brazos de Hal lo tomaban con fuerza sin posibilidad de escapar. - Hal... Vamos, déjame ir... - decía comenzando a sonrojarse. 

\- en unos minutos. 

\- pero...- decía con timidez.- tu toalla... 

El castaño tomó distancia sin soltarlo, solo para verle la cara, la cual era adorable, era encantadoramente una expresión encantadora y hermosa, fue entonces que sus ojos marrones se iban cambiando a verdes.- vamos Barry, no es como que no me hubieras visto desnudo ya. - el rubio se tensó.- la sola idea de que pude verte desnudo, me fascina... ¿Qué no sientes lo mismo? .- se acercó a su oído para susurrarle.- ¿acaso no me deseas?. 

\- ese es el problema...

"¿El problema? ¿ a qué se refiere con esto? " Hal sintió que se le oprime el pecho. Puso a Barry contra la pared con fuerza, estaba ahora enojado. - ¿por qué es un problema? .- comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja.- no pareces tener problema con lo que te hago ahora. ¿Por qué sería problemático para ti? 

\- es... M... Me da vergüenza... - Hal paro confuso para contemplar con sorpresa el rubor hasta las orejas de cara de Barry, que esta con los ojos fuertemente cerrados un poco jadeante.- con solo verte así... Me siento... Duro.

Hal soltó la toalla... Simbólica y literalmente. Ya no se podía contener más. Tiro a Barry a la cama rápidamente, devorando sus labios mientras Barry se retorcía apretando las sabanas, sus cuerpos estaban calientes, al besarse sentían chispas.- no juegas limpio Barry Allen.- decía un Jordán jadeante sobre su cuello.- si tu disfrutas verme así, entonces hay que igualar el marcador ¿no crees? .- decía mientras le quitaba la chaqueta y luego comenzar a desabotonar su camisa.

\- espera Hal... Aun me duele...- decía Barry jadeante. 

\- y a mi aun me duele la mano de tanto masturbarme cuando me dijiste que no en el bosque... Vamos Barry ...- sin molestarse en terminar de quitarle la camisa, desabrocho la correa de Barry y jalo hacia abajo sus pantalones, mientras que con manos de su energía verde, le quito las botas y calcetas.- es nuestra primera noche juntos durmiendo como pareja... Conmemoremoslo con algo especial. 

\- no se mucho sobre estas cosas.- decía Barry cubriendo su cara con sus manos, estaba vibrando de nuevo, Hal lo hacía temblar. Es que el castaño era caliente. 

\- tranquilo, la practica hace al maestro.- dijo antes de comenzar a lamer los rosados botones del pecho del rubio. 

-¡haaa...! .- el contrario gimió con pasión ya que no se lo espero, mientras que sus manos acariciaban todo su pálido cuerpo mientras se retorcía dando espasmos de placer. "Tal vez esto me dolerá inmensamente en la mañana... Pero ahora ¡DIOS!... Esto si que se siente bien! "... La lengua de Hal rectoría su abdomen y subía de nuevo recorriendo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su oreja jugando con ella.- ha.. Ha..

\- dime amor... ¿ a quién le pertenece ?... - Jordán dijo en su oreja. Su voz estaba claramente ronca.

\- ha? .- Barry estaba confundido, hablaba con dificultad pidiendo explicación.- ¿de qué estás... - no puedo terminar cuando Hal introdujo un dedo repentinamente en su interior, haciéndolo arquear la espalda hacia atrás y gritar sonoramente.- ¡¡¡HAAL!!!.- su nombre.

-exacto...- dijo Hal dándose aires de grandeza, con una sonrisa malvada en su boca.- yo soy tu dueño... Y no lo olvides. 

\- ¡hay! ¡Era un...- Barry no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Hal había reclamado sus labios como suyos. Hal sabia como a Barry le gustaba, no sólo podía ser lengua, ocasionalmente tenía que morder suavemente el labio inferior, y así soltar a Barry un sonido de ronroneo, eran sus gemidos bajos que salían vibrantes, pero se escuchaba adorable, era de otras de esas cosas únicas que Barry tenía y Jordán tomaba nota de ellas, ya que no comprendía, como pudo vivir tanto sin ellas. El castaño posicionó sus piernas y dijo a Barry que pusiera sus manos sobre sus hombros. 

El castaño se introdujo en él con fuerza, reclamándose dueño del cuerpo ajeno, haciendo que Barry hiciera un sonoro gemido al tener esa gran elección entre sus piernas, cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas carmesí, intentando controlar su respiración. 

-oh Bear... Eres tan deliciosamente apretado.- su voz era grave y sensual, poco a poco Allen abrió los ojos solo para contemplar una mirada hambrienta de parte de Hal, que hizo a su corazón latir mas si eso era posible.- esa si que es una expresión muy sexy oso...

-¡haaa...! - Barry rasguño la espalda del otro cuando este lo embistió bruscamente, y luego empezando a ser movimientos continuos.- c-c-como lo siento...- dijo Barry preocupado entre gemidos, acariciando su espalda.

-no me dolió.- dijo con sinceridad, él era un linterna verde .- pero si lo lamentas, no lo hagas... Eso sí que me ha prendido...

\- haa!! ¡No tan fuerte!...- gritó aferrándose de las sabanas para no arañar la espalda de su perpetrador. 

\- quiere que sea amable?... ¿Qué tal si me lo pides mejor ?...

Barry le dio unos cuantos besitos en la mejilla.- por favor, se amable...- fue tan dulce, que Hal no sabia si hacerlo... O ser aun mas brusco.

-de acuerdo...- dijo cambiando su ritmo a uno más sutil mientras acariciaba una de sus piernas y tomaba su mano. Lo que Hal le gustaba de hacer el amor así aunque se estuviera conteniéndose, era poder ver el rostro de Barry gimiendo de placer con detalle, satisfecho. Y así fue hasta que su rostro angelical llego al cielo cuando se vino soltando un gemido orgasmico y fue seguido de Hal que eyaculo dentro de él.

\- buenas noches, oso...- dijo saliendo de él y luego besando su frente mientas lo abrazaba a su lado.

\- buenas noches, su majestad...- dijo antes de que ambos callaran en los brazos de Morfeo.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento estar subiendo los otros hasta ahora... Y algunos se habrán dado cuenta que por un tiempo el cap uno estaba incompleto y luego volvió a la normalidad, bueno xD eso fue el fatídico día que se fue la electricidad en por mi casa y tuve que vivir como los ermitaños sin luz ni agua, y por ello la Internet por toda la zona donde vivo esta maaaaal. Mi amiga me presta su casa y su internet xD pero les advierto que el cap cuanto probablemente no lo suba hasta por unos días... Pero subiré dos o tres cap de golpe en compensación ( porque quién sabe por cuánto tiempo más me pacen estas cosas T.T)


	4. Reencuentros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque hay lazos tan fuertes, que no importa tiempo o distancia, se hacen más sólidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero aclarar que las cosas no son lo que parecen xD no se enojen..

Capítulo 04 

Wally buscaba y buscaba entre todas sus cosas, pero no podía encontrar lo que buscaba, ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo ? Todo paso tan rápido... Tan rápido, que no pudo asimilar que esto estaba pasando en verdad, pero ahora vivía en un castillo y todas sus pertenencias las habían traído... Salvo por... La mas atesorada pertenencia de Wally. 

-¿¡Donde esta!? ¿¡Donde esta!? ...- decía mientras volteaba el cuarto de cabeza para encontrarlo, sin éxito, pero Wally era capaz de buscar por cielo, mar y tierra con tal de encontrarlo, buscaba con locura.- ¡oh dios! ¡Seguramente se quedo en la casa!

Bart entro entonces a su cuarto con una sonrisa amable y las manos tras la espalda.- ¿cómo esta mi tío favorito? ...

-teóricamente soy tu único tío.- dijo sin molestarse en alzar su mirada para mirarle mientras continuaba buscando desesperado.- Bart, lo siento, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para esto ¿ok?... - dijo con prisa. 

-bien, entonces creo que me quedare con esto...- cuando Wally miro, efectivamente Bart tenía el ave de madera en sus manos con una sonrisa de superioridad. 

Wally directamente fue a tomarlo ya en sus manos estaba en calma y se extendió la bella sonrisa de felicidad en su boca.- oh, gracias dulce.- dijo abrazando a Bart cariñosamente.- ¿en donde estaba?...

\- en mi habitación, lo debieron haber puesto por error pensando que era mío... Bueno es que si tuvieran que adivinar, que así fue, ese es un juguete para el cual estas ya muy grandesito... - el menor se encogió de hombros 

-gracias hermanito.- Wally beso a Bart en la nuca y puso el petirrojo de madera en la repisa. 

\- la forma y color de esa ave es la de un mirlo primavera o Turdus migratorius, también conocido como zorzal robín, pero se conoce más como solo Robin... Es muy bonito, quisiera ver uno real.- dijo Bart haciendo sus típicos comentarios, que podían sonar irritantes para algunos, pero Barry e Iris, siempre lo consideraron algo adorable, y aunque no lo admitiera, Wally también lo hacia.- ¿por qué es tan importante para ti ? ¿No es como si tuviera algún valor? 

\- no es mío, lo estoy guardando a alguien...

-¿qué ? pero si tienes eso desde que tengo memoria..

\- bueno, ciertamente... tal vez nunca venga a buscarlo... Pero no por eso debo deshacerme de él.

\- De... Acuerdo?... - dijo claramente inseguro.

\- es que tú no lo entenderías, eres un niño aun.- dijo el mayor, Bart podría jurar que su hermano mayor (como lo considera) esta levemente sonrojado. - eres mi hermanito, Barry si lo sabe pero tu no has tenido la madurez para entender...

\- oh bueno, que tal si me lo dices ahora.- dijo sentándose entusiasta en la cama.- yo siempre me he preguntado por qué has traído tantos años ese juguete para bebés. Sí ya se que es de bebés, así que si tengo la suficiente madurez.

\- no es para bebés.- Wally bufo en un gesto infantil y luego sacar la lengua.- si en verdad quieres saberlo... Le pertenece a mi mejor amigo, el era un año y unos meses menor que yo, pero era un joven muy inteligente para su edad, sin mencionar muy maduro, supongo que es porque sus padres murieron a tan temprana edad. Él y yo nos conocimos en el orfanato, él era acróbata de un circo, junto con sus padres eran los voladores Grayson, pero el Joker y la Harley quinn del circo estaban locos y sabotearon la soga para que se cortara en medio del espectáculo, mi amigo Dick, fue el único en su familia en sobrevivir... Como eran los voladores Grayson cada uno era representado por un pájaro, Dick tenía muchas aves de madera, muchos niños le tenían miedo y es que él daba puntadas negativas a la gente, era de esas personas solitarias, pero como teníamos casi la misma edad, estábamos en la guardería del orfanato y compartimos habitación, me gustaban muchos sus pájaros de madera, tenían formas y colores brillantes, así que jugaba con ellos cuando él no estaba... Y antes de que me juzgues, tienes que recordar que era un niño pequeño y no poseía ningún juguete... 

\- nunca lo hice...

\- bueno... En fin, un día me sorprendió jugando con el petirrojo, me asuste mucho, pero en vez de molestarse conmigo me ofreció jugar con los otros... Fue siempre muy bueno conmigo, tal vez porque ninguno de los dos teníamos padres, pero antes de que comenzaran a trasladar a la gente a la iglesia, la gente sabia que se iba a sobre poblar, así que mandaron a trasladar a un grupo de niños a una Ciudad de gótica... Yo tenía este el día en que se fue, así que fui a devolvérselo... El sabia que no tenía juguetes y quiso regalármelo, pero yo no quería que lo hiciera, porque debía ser importante si representaba a su familia, así que, me vino con la excusa de que no tenía suficiente espacio en la maleta, y me pidió que por favor se lo cuidara hasta que volviera por el... Y me lo quedé porque realmente creí que si lo conservará volveríamos a vernos. 

\- ¡wwaaaa...! Pero que tierna historia... ¿Estabas enamorado? 

-¡¿qué?! ¡NO! Es un chico...

-y ? El tío Jordán y Barry lo son chicos...

\- ¿el tío Jordán ?...

\- Él pidió que le dijera así...- se arqueo de hombros, para luego estirarse y pararse de la cama.- bueno, ya es de mañana y mi pancita empieza a retumbar... Voy a ver que hicieron de desayunar... Debe ser otro banquete suculento.- dijo casi babeando mientras sobaba su abdomen plano, era impresionante su delgada figura para todo lo que comía.

Wally se burlo.- tu siempre tienes hambre.- el estomago de Wally le gruño irónicamente .- bueno, creo que es algo que tenemos en común... ¿Una carrera a ver quien llega primero?

\- ¡Crash hermano!...- dijo Bart con su particular palabra antes de que ambos salieran corriendo.

...

Era de mañana, la luz dorada del amanecer iluminaba al joven rubio que estaba tendido en la cama, Hal no podía dejar de contemplarlo, era tan hermoso, había visto en sus viajes miles de maravillas pero ninguna podría semejarse con esta, Barry tenía sus cabellos alborotados y daban en barias direcciones cayendo en la almohada, respiraba despacio, se veía tan pacifico y calmado, su piel era pálida, pero no un pálido lúgubre, casi parecía irradiar luz propia de su piel, y a pesar de que su cabello y que cada vello de su cuerpo era rubio, sus pestañas por haber sido tan gruesas seguramente, era oscuras, lo que hacia el contraste perfecto en sus mejillas y labios carmesí... - creo que podría follarte por siempre y nunca cansarme de ti... - dijo Hal plantando un beso en la mejilla de Barry e ir subiendo sus manos, recorriendo su cuerpo, que para más dicha de parte de Jordan, era tan lampiño.- no sabría que hacer si no me amaras... Eres lo único que quiero. - sus manos se deslizaban sobando su cuerpo, cuando sus manos rozaron a través de las sabanas algo curioso, Hal lo levanto, y efectivamente era lo que estaba pensando... Una ereccion, los labios de Hal se curvaron en una sonrisa antes de dirigirse a el miembro. Hal comenzó a chupar simulando embestidas de arriba a bajo.

-ha... Ha... A...- Barry hacia sonidos ahogados entre sueños, su respiración se iba agitando más y más.- ¿pero qué?... - decía entre gemidos mientras iba despertando.- ha... aaa... Ha.. Ha.. Ha... P-para... Ha...- El mayor solo lo ignoro y siguió así más y más rápido.- ¡haaaa... Ha... Ha...! ¡HAAAaaa....! .- Barry se corrió en la boca de Hal, ya muy activo y despierto, puedo ver como Hal se relamía los labios. 

Barry lo miraba con una cara enojada, que por mala suerte para él, lo hacía lucir realmente lindo.- buenos días oso...- dijo el castaño en respuesta. 

\- ¿¡por qué hiciste eso!?. 

\- nada mejor que un poco de leche fresca en la mañana.- Barry lo empujo rojo como un tomate.

\- ¡¡CERDO PERVERTIDO!!

\- yo también te amo.- dijo ignorado lo que dijo, para abrazarlo y rápidamente darle barios besos por toda su cara, que al principio se resistió, pero luego se fue calmando.- deberías agradecer que solo fue eso, cuando vi tu culo lleno de semen me dieron ganas de volverlo hacer... 

Barry sintió su cara caliente, y ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Hal. cuando su estómago gruño salvaje.

-Wou... Eso si es un ruido de oso.- dijo Hal riendo haciendo que Barry se encogiera más en él indefenso, haciéndolo sentir un poco culpable.- vamos. Báñate para ir a desayunar, creo que anoche no pudiste comer nada...

\- ¿y cómo se supone que debía pensar en comida?... - Barry regaño.

\- mi culpa, lo entiendo... Pero de una forma u otra la solución es la que te dije, así que ve, si eres bueno, después de comer te enseñare una sorpresa, que no es por presumir pero se que va a gustarte mucho y luego los dos iremos a un paseo ya que es fin de semana para conocernos mejor. 

-no mas regalos Hal... Ya es...- Barry suspiro con cansancio pero paro al reflexionar... - ¿paseo? 

\- sip... Bueno, pensé que sería... 

\- tu y yo... ¿Solos?... - Barry río divertido.- como ¿una cita? ¿ a estas alturas?.- levanto una ceja de 'sábelo todo' que hacia sentir a Hal un poco tonto.

El castaño desvío su vista y se rasco la cabeza como si no le diera importancia, era muy orgulloso.- bueno, solo fue una idea que me acaba de surgir.- Barry sabia que el castaño mentía, lo que le pareció muy dulce.- no es algo que me importe al fin, así que si lo encuentras muy soso pues... 

El rubio le interrumpió, puso un dedo en sus labios haciendo que se callara.- me encantaría salir contigo... - el castaño se ruborizó por ese dulce gesto amable. 

"¡¡¡No lo violes Hal!!! ¡¡No lo violes!! ¡Tienes que tener autocontrol! ¡Se el hombre que el merece tener! ¡Resiste hombre! ¡Tienes que resistir ante su sensualidad!" Gritaba la conciencia de Hal ( sí, Hal tenía conciencia... Otorgada el día que llego a Barry) "lo sé... Pero es tan difícil" decía el pensamiento de Hal resignado...

\- ¿puedes levantarte?...- preguntó el castaño. 

\- ¿por qué lo dices?.- preguntó mientras salía de la cama.- ¡¡¡oh dios, que dolor !!! .- gritó el menor mientras caía al suelo. Sollozo un poco y se intentó levantar con una postura de perro enseñando su trasero que aun escurría semen a el rey.

"¡¡ se acabó!! ¡Lo violo!" "¡¡No hombre!! ¡Lucha contra tus instintos! ¡A este paso lo vas a matar hijo de puta!" "WAAA..." Sollozo su voz interior al ver que no tenía excusa... - Barry, deja de seducirme y provocarme con tu particular manera de ser.- era tan delicado, no podía moverse por haberle hecho el amor, se veía tan... Tan... Indefenso... Tan... Desprotegidos... Tan... Vulnerable... Tan... Violable... "¡¡No hombre!! ¡No!" Le decía la conciencia... 

\- pero...- Barry quería protestar ante la declaración de Hal. Pero se mordió el labio inferior al sentir como los fuertes brazos de Hal lo cargaban hasta el baño... - Emm... ¿Vamos a tener sexo de nuevo en el baño?... 

Hal paro bruscamente y sus ojos se abrieron con asombro antes de ver al rubio, que se puso rojo.- ¡¿puedes?! 

\- no lo sé... Bueno.- con prisa Hal los acomodo en la bañera. Y dio un beso húmedo mientras se llenaba... Pasaron ya minutos de estarse besando mojados, era tan fogoso y excitante.- por favor Barry... - pidió Hal antes de morder su labio inferior. Sus manos recorrían la espalda del rubio debajo del agua.- deja de provocarme así, es imposible que no lo hagas apropósito ¿por qué eres tan cruel?.

\- ¿pero de qué estás...- se interrumpió así mismo con un gemido causado por los dedos deslizándose por su entrada.- no no no no no no Hal... - dijo muy rápido vibrando sus palabras como su cuerpo.- ya estoy en mi limite, ¡tu eres él único que sale bien de esto!

\- oh, vamos, y sin embargo continuas haciendo esa cara que me gusta tanto...

\- ¿qué cara?.- Barry se tapo la boca ya que si continuaba solo saldrían esos vergonzoso sonidos de su garganta, al sentir los dedos moverse simulando las embestidas. Eso así que su cara se pusiera aun más ruborizada, ya que Jordan lo miraba al acecho muy cerca, detallando sus reacciones y gestos. 

\- de cordero en matadero... Como si esperaras algo de mi... Bueno, aunque no es como que te equivocaras. Pero ya te concientizas de que no tienes más opción que entregarte a mi... Eso me gusta.- Hal estaba tan pegado a Barry que podía sentir como su corazón latía con rapidez. - te prometo volver a ser amable... No quiero hacerte daño.- le beso por el cuello.- además, ya como te puse no querrás bajar todo erecto.- Barry le regaño con la mirada, ya que su boca se esforzada de suprimir los jadeos.

-muy bien.- dijo Barry un poco jadeante a centímetros de sus bocas.- ok, si lo nuestro, es decir, es obvio que sientes una gran atracción... Pero ¿qué soy para ti?

\- Emm... Bear

\- sí tonto, pero me refiero ¿qué soy para ti?...

\- pues Barry... 

Barry suspiro en rendición.- olvídalo... - le mordió el labio inferior.- hagámoslo una vez más... Pero por favor, sé gentil...

Cada rincón de la mente de Jordán grito "¡¡¡SÍ!!! ES MÍO" Despojándose de culpas cuando este le dio permiso... Salvo una parte que dijo "esto no va a terminar bien" pero fue silenciada con un " ¡¡¿ y qué!!?? ¡¡¡CÁLLATE YA!!!"...

...

-¡me mentiste! ¡Me mentiste! Me has mentido...- decía Barry adolorido y cansado.- dijiste que serias amable, que no me arias daño... - quería llorar por el dolor pero el orgullo no se lo permitía. 

\- no pude evitarlo, fue muy sexy, el sonido que hiciste fue demasiado erótico, las hormonas del amor se me pusieron a mil por hora. 

Barry bajaba con dificultad las escaleras... Apoyado de Jordán como un cojo. - ¡te odio!

\- ¡pero si me lo has pedido tu!

\- ¡¡CÁLLATE!!.- dijo molesto. Traían una ropa similar a la del día anterior, Hal traía su corona puesta y ayudo a Barry a sentarse en el comedor para desayunar.

\- te dije que si se te hacía muy difícil podían llevarte el desayuno a la cama. 

\- y yo te dije que me gusta desayunar con mis niños.

Bart y Wally estaban ya sentados frente a ellos observando la escena mientras traían su desayuno. El cual era traído por barias mujeres que traen diferentes platos con diferentes tipos de pan, diferentes tipos de cubiertas, diferentes tipos de quesos, y diferentes tipos de aperitivos como frutas y vegetales, dejándolos bien ubicados para una mejor presentación. 

\- ¿y cómo pasaron su primera noche? .- preguntó Jordan amablemente mientras comía. 

\- ¡estupendo! .- contestó el más joven entusiasmado. 

\- bastante bien.- dijo Wally para no lucir impresionado pero sonriendo con amabilidad.

\- mal...- gimió Barry en voz baja para solo lo oyera el castaño a su lado.

\- tú... Me lo permitiste.- respondió con los dientes apretados. Para aparentar una sonrisa a los pelirrojos. 

\- dos de tres NO...- dijo Barry de la misma manera. 

\- dos de tres veces no...- Hal dijo haciendo una voz aguda y gesto como si imitara a Barry. 

\- yo no hablo así... 

\- yo no hablo así. 

Barry rápidamente le quito la corona y se la puso.- ¿qué es esto? ¿ a esto le llaman clase? Yo soy el rey y no me gusta, tírenlo todo y vuélvanlo hacer, y por favor que alguien me traiga un espejo, ¿cómo esperan que viva si llevo dos minutos sin ver mi cincelado rostro?.- dijo acariciandose el rostro y haciendo una cara tonta que hizo a todos reír mucho mientras Hal lo observaba con una ceja levantada.- ¿qué es ese sonido? ¿Risa? Aquí nadie se ríe más que yo, se van todos al calabozo... Que alguien me traiga a un arquitecto, hay que expandir el castillo porque todo este espacio no es suficiente para que quepa mi ego. 

\- hahaha jajaja.- eso hizo a Wally y a Bart explotar en carcajada. Los guardias intentaba con mucho esfuerzo no reír, pero recobraron la compostura cuando Hal les vio con dagas en los ojos. Barry siguió comiendo para reprimir su sonrisa de victoria.

\- ¿me pasas la sal?.- pido Barry con malicia para ver el rostro insultado de Hal que le dio una sonrisa forzada y le paso la sal.

\- a que tienes Bear... - cuando el rubio fue a hecharle la sal a su comida, así como el castaño había planeado se salió la tapa del frasco y toda la sal cayó. 

\- ¡oye lo hiciste a propósito!.- reprocho el ojos azul. 

\- ¿yo? Pero que grave acusación...- dijo fingiendo estar herido y luego reír.- sí tal vez, pero por favor Barry... No llames a la policía, no tiene que interferir la ley.- dijo fingiendo susto antes de cambiar de nuevo.- espera... Yo soy la ley ja-ja - sonrío con ironía. Barry soplo para que la sal le cayera a Hal en el rostro.- lo hiciste a propósito. 

\- claro que no.- dijo Barry continuando su comida, haciéndose el tonto.

Hal sonrió y mastico un poco de servilleta haciéndola bolita y se la escupió haciendo que se le metiera en el cuello.

\- arrojaste algo...- acusó Barry queriendo sonar enojado, pero no podía ocultar su sonrisa. 

\- ¿qué? ¿Estas loco? Debe ser tu imaginación.- dijo muy convincentemente. Los chicos Allen más jóvenes o los West, trataban de ocultar su risa mientras miraban toda la situación que se desenvolvía ante ellos. Barry decido ignóralo y continuar comiendo, Hal lo hizo de nuevo pero en la mejilla.

\- ¡Hal ! 

\- ¿qué? ¿Qué hice ahora? .- decía fingiendo ofenderse.

\- tú me lanzaste...- decía quitándoselo de la cara.- una bolita de papel ensalivada?! ¡Asqueroso! ¿Crees que eres un niño?

-por favor Barry, ¿en serio crees que aun príncipe lo enseñan a tener tales modales tan sucios? Y hablando de modales, tenemos que hablar de tu etiqueta, y esa desagradable costumbre de gritarle a tu anfitrión.

-¿yo?

\- sí, tú, yo lo puedo soportar, pero no creo que otros disfruten de tus berrinches de niño malcriado... 

-¿hablas en serio?.- Barry se cruzo de brazos ante su hipocresía y se levanto de la mesa sin poder abandonar su sonrisa divertida ni un momento.

\- pues claro, sinceramente te lo he dado todo, no sé que más quieres de mi.

Se volvió a sentar cuidadosamente, aun estaba adolorido.- ¡solo admite que fuiste tu! ¡Rey de los payasos! 

\- ¿vas a continuar?.- volteo los ojos y dirigió su mirada a los chicos frente a ellos que disfrutaban del espectáculo, dando un rápido guiño sin que Barry se fijara.- ¿alguno de ustedes vio que hice algo? 

\- yo no vi nada.- Wally sonrió y volteo a Bart.- ¿tu viste algo hermanito?...

\- nop...- contestó en menor. 

\- lo ves?... Además ¿por qué yo? Pudieron haber sido uno de ellos.- dijo Hal fingiendo inocencia, Barry los miro con desconfianza, los pelirrojos ignoraban su mirada acusativa hacia ellos y continuaban comiendo para no reír , el rubio se resignó y volvió a comer, cuando Hal lo hizo de nuevo, solo que esta vez Barry lo encontró con las manos en la masa.

\- ¡HAJA! Te vi.- dijo arrojándole un poco de lechuga que tenía en el momento. Pero Hal se fue a los extremos y le lanzo un pudín de chocolate en el rostro.Y comenzaron a hacer un desastre lanzándose los platos.

\- ¡PELEA DE COMIDA!.- gritó Bart emocionado pero antes de que Wally pudiera protestar este le dio un pastelazo en la cara, a lo que este respondió peor lanzando todo lo que pudiera alcanzar con sus manos, y los guardias igual salieron perjudicados, a lo que respondieron con pasteles con catapultas de energía verde.

\- señor ya llegaron lo...- Clark y los otros criptonianos llegaron para prencenciar que el salón era un desaste y de un segundo a otro un rápido Bart Allen le dio a cada uno una sepultada de comida. A lo que Conner y Kara contestaron con la misma moneda pero Clark estaba atónito.- Emm... Señor?... Se siente ¿bien? 

\- de maravilla...- decía Hal chupandose los dedos, lleno de comida y condimentos de arriba a bajo. Clark sonrió, el criptoniano sabia que Hal era de ese tipo de personas un poco infantil, pero con todo lo que había pasado en su vida, el había dejado de ser así, era más serio y un poco atemorizante, hace mucho que no lo veía tan feliz. Los pensamientos de Clark fueron interrumpidos, cuando Hal le lanzo una bola de energía. - ups, lo siento compa, pensé que contigo te iría mejor algo más rudo para incentivarte.

\- ¡oiga!. -Clark reclamo y sus ojos se pusieron rojos.

\- oiga mi señor... - le corrijo Hal mientras retrocedía... Cuando Clark se acercaba más y más.- Superman... Supi... Mi amigo, mi compadre... ¿No estás enojado verdad? No la hice tan fuerte...

\- claro que no estoy enojado.- respondió.- pero esto si me la voy a cobrar 'mi señor'.- dijo antes de lanzarle rayos de los ojos a lo que en respuesta Hal hacia escudos y corría riendo. 

-¡Woou! ¡Que crach! .- exclamó Bart con emoción al ver a Clark y a Hal teniendo una pequeña riña entre amigos.

\- ¡¡compostura!!.- dijo una voz demandante y mayor con acento inglés haciendo a todos parar.- valla, veo a que a todos nos emociono las buenas noticias sobre el reencuentro, pero no deben de exaltarse de esta manera, ¿qué pensarán los más jóvenes y nuestros extranjeros amigos?... - decía un señor alto y recio, su tono era amable a pesar de ser un regaño e hizo a Hal y a Clark bajar la cabeza. 

\- lo sentimos...- dijeron ambos al unísono. Como si de niños se tratara. 

\- acepto sus disculpas... Por otro lado, esta ha sido su más calurosa bienvenida mi señor y querido rey... - dijo el hombre haciendo una inclinación. Había otras personas tras de él, personas las cuales dos eran muy familiares para Barry.

\- ¡Alfred! .- dijo Barry reconociendo al hombre y abrazándolo con fuerza. Al principio el mayordomo se tensó, ya que después de todo Barry estaba muy sucio, pero a pesar de ser tan pulcro acepto el abrazo con simpatía. - ¿¡Bruce!?.- preguntó Barry ante la familiaridad, a el hombre de traje oscuro que sonrió en respuesta y extendió la mano, la cual Barry ignoro y lo abrazo estrechado, lo cual despertó un poco la envidia de Hal. 

\- ¿por qué a mi no me abrazo así cuando lo vi?.- dijo el castaño cruzándose de brazos, a lo que Clark en contestación solo giro los ojos. 

\- ¡hay! ¡Flash, mi chico! .- exclamó un hombre maduro con una barba rubio sacándolo de los brazos de Bruce y llevándolo a los suyos. Era apuesto de ojos verdes y se veía simpático, el traje verde y las flechas que cargaba atrás en su espalda lo delato.- lo siento, amigos, thea quiso venir pero estaba muy enferma, y alguien tenía que quedarse cuidar el reino. 

-¡ Oliver ! Jaja ¿ qué onda con esa barba de chivo? .- decía Barry elevado centímetros del suela, ciertamente Oliver era muy alto ahora, Bruce también era más alto que él y ambos se habían cambiado a unos hombres, tenían hombros anchos, espalda larga, si que habían cambiado pero sus personalidades eran las mismas, ambos vestían de trajes muy elegantes, Bruce completamente de negro y una escala de grises y Oliv era negro y verde igual que Hal, pero el estilo y el diseño eran diferentes, por ejemplo, Oliver tenía una capucha y algo en su espalda donde ponía sus flechas y los tonos de verde que usaba siempre eran más oscuros que los del rey. 

\- no es de chivo.- Oliver frunció el encajo ofendido.- es sensual, como la de un viajero del mundo...

"Deja de abrazarlo... Eso es bájalo, bájalo..." Pensaba Hal mientras Oliver dejaba a Barry en el suelo.

\- como un vagabundo, querrás decir.- dijo haciendo reír a las personas que venían con ellos.- o un pirata tal vez... 

\- ya entendí que no te gustan las barbas.- Oliver se cruzo de brazos orgulloso.- la verdad es que Hal siempre me dice lo mismo.

\- a mi me gusta...- dijo una hermosa rubia muy sensual de curvas pronunciadas, dio una dulce caricia en la barba de Oliver antes de depositar un beso en su mentón.- creo que se te ve sexy...- ciertamente era una mujer muy bella y parecía muy dulce, tenía una muy suave y angelical voz, era rubia y sus ojos eran de un azul muy claro como los de Clark, tenía un vestido negro y unas medias de redecillas y tacones muy altos, no parecía una chica muy alta ya que a pesar de los tacones solo le llegaba a Olivar hasta la oreja. Le ofreció una amable sonrisa a Barry y extendió su mano hacia el para darle un cordial saludo.- es un placer amigo. 

\- ella es mi prometida... Barry te presento a Dinah, Dinah yo ya te hable de Barry .-dijo Oliver.- ella es cantante de ópera, la mejor de todo el mundo de hecho, si canta con toda su fuerza no solo romperá las copas de cristal sino, incluso los ventanales de todo este castillo.

\- y cantare así en tus oídos si vuelves hablar así de la atractiva barba de mi novio.- dijo simpática sacando su lengua mientras se acurrucaba en el cuerpo de su prometido, expresando que era suyo.

"Novio... Ellos si se dicen así" Barry pensó por un momento pero luego arrojó esos pensamientos tristes lejos por el momento.- hazlo y puede que esa cara aparezca rasurada por la mañana. 

\- hazlo y puede que amanezcas sin cabello, cejas o tus rizadas pestañitas de niña...- contestó siguiendo el juego con una ceja levantada en amenaza.- y se de alguien que asegura que sabe como no dejar que el vello no deseado no vuelva a crecer... Jamás... 

\- o valla que sabe...- dijo Oliver con una sonrisa pervertida pasando sus manos por su pareja.

\- ok, ganaste, esto se puso asqueroso.- dijo Barry alejándose de ellos.

Oliver lo ignoro y fue hacían donde Wally y Bart.- ¿kid flash? ¿Eres tu?, ya eres todo un hombre... Y ¿quién es esta mini versión de ti a tu lado?.- dijo saludando con el puño a Wally.

\- mi flecha verde amigo. Te presento a mi sobrino que es más como mi hermano... Bart 

Bart lo escaneo de arriba a bajo.- valla señor, usted... Si que se parece a Robin Hong .- Wally comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras Oliver se lamentaba en una esquina, mientras Bart se preguntaba si había dicho algo malo.

\- Hal, esto es un desastre, ¿ no te da vergüenza lo que piense la princesa Diana? .- dijo Bruce con ese tono de superioridad que Hal se dio cuenta con los años que lo hacía solo porque se preocupa por los demás. La chica estaba parada junto a Bruce con una sonrisa comprensiva.

\- no sé, ¿te molesta preciosa?.- preguntó Hal sin un poco de respeto a lo que Bruce le molesto.

\- no, me alegra ver que seas un ser humano con sentimientos como Bruce y Oliver me han dicho...- ella puso una mano en el hombro de Hal antes de guiñar un ojo.- ciertamente es muy lindo. 

Hal se tensó y tosió para disimular cuando noto que Barry se acercaba a ellos.- Barry ella es Diana. Es la princesa amazona, no te dejes llevar por su belleza, pude vencerte de una manera aplastante en vencidas... Para no decir que puede destruir todo esto con un golpe si lo desea.- a Barry le sorprendió, había oído de la rudeza de las amazonas, algunas tan fuertes como un criptoniano, y sus líderes como esta princesa tenían la capacidad de volar, Barry imaginaba que estas serían más masculinas y feas, pero no, la princesa Diana era hermosa como una diosa, en primer lugar estaba mucho mejor proporcionada que Dinah, tenía suaves curvas y un abdomen plano, la piel como la de Hal, blanca pero bronceada, ojos azul oscuros como los de Bruce y cabello muy negro y largo hasta la cintura, labios gruesos y rojos como el vino, gruesas pestañas negras que resaltaban sus ojos hermosos, mejillas rosa naturalmente y una nariz pequeña y recta, era preciosa. 

\- es un placer.- dijo Barry tomando su mano, "Wou, ciertamente tiene un fuerte apretón" pensó Barry. Diana no esta acostumbrada a medir sus fuerza, ya que estaba constantemente rodeada de hombres fuertes como Hal, Clark, Bruce y bueno... Barry era alguien bastante corriente, algo que le pareció interesante de ella es que usaba un pantalón azul oscuro con estrellas a los lados y una camisa roja sin mangas sostenida por una armadura en forma de ave en su pecho dorada, un lazo dorado que brillaba al rededor de la cintura, unos largos brazaletes de metal, un collar con otra estrella y una tiara dorada en su cabeza con una estrella. Otra cosa era que ella era muy alta a diferencia de Dinah, que se veía pequeña y delicada, incluso era más alta que Barry, lo cual lo hacía sentí un poco mal. 

\- ¡jajajaja! ¡La liga de los justicieros y amigos más poderosos de la historia unidos otra vez! .-dijo un hombre rubio y barbado, su fuerte barbilla le de una apariencia madura. Llego de la nada abrazando inoportunamente por el cuello a Hal y Diana, J'onn detrás de él cansado y jadeante descansado sobren sus rodillas como si corría o volaba tras de él. Su rostro se tornó de entusiasta a curioso al ver a Barry y lo apunto con su dedo.- ¿quién es este pequeñín ? .- preguntó como si a un niño pequeño se refería.

\- auch... se que no soy tan alto como todos ustedes, pero ¿pequeñín? Eso me duele.- dijo Barry, sí, era cierto que de los adulto, él era el más bajo con excepción de Dinah, pero no había que restregárselo en la cara, es más, Wally ya lo estaba por alcanzar, pero si Wally no hacia comentario al respecto el menos. Y este tipo era tan o un poco más alto que Clark, lo cual era mucho, aunque J'onn aun era invicto. 

\- lo siento he... Hijo... ?

\- doble auch... - dijo Barry, efectivamente este tipo pensaba que era un niño.

\- señor, lo siento.- decía J'onn recuperando el aliento.- fue muy rápido y no pude detenerlo para explicarle.

\- no te moleste amigo, esta bien, Barry, Artur el rey de Atlantis, o dile Aquaman, como yo lo hago para molestarlo, pero trata de no reírte mientras te digo esto, sus súbditos lo llaman Orin jajajajaajajajaja! .-dijo antes de estallar de risa.- suena a pipí.- podía tener 21, pero Hal Jordan tenía el sentido del humor de un niño.

\- no le veo lo gracioso, es su traducción Atlante.- dijo este, tenía cejas gruesas y definidas, armadura anaranjada que simulaban escamas de metal, y otras partes de su armaduras están conformadas por cosas del mar, barbilla fuerte y muy musculoso, y aunque era rubio al igual que Barry y Oliver su cabello era un amarillo muy pálido, opaco casi blanco, quizás por el agua salada y el sol que había aclarado el pelo por vivir así, y su cabello a diferencia era bastante corto y puntiagudo, un poco rizado aún lado. y no era tan corto como para ser rapado pero era el que lo tenía más contó de todos ellos y estaba peinado hacia atrás por el agua, que por cierto, este hombre se encontraba mojado, empapando el piso. Le sonrió a Barry felizmente, lo saludo con un apretón de manos fuerte y luego lo abrazo como si lo conociera de toda la vida, apretaba muy fuerte, Barry no podía respirar, cuando lo soltó tomo una bocanada de aire y Artur hizo un gesto con su mano sacando agua, agua que se convirtió en un tridente he hizo una inclinación.- gracias Neptuno todo poderoso, me has obsequiado la dicha nuevamente de recibir las manos amigas y formar un nuevo lazo que se fortalezara con el tiempo si sus raíces son nutridas con respeto y amabilidad, que una base se solidifique con la confianza.- estrecha a Barry con un brazo al rededor de sus hombros.- los vientos nos han soplado desde muy lejos para al fin podernos encontrar, estamos destinados en ser compañeros y trascender juntos los caminos de la vida, compartiendo este presente de la vida llamado amistad.- dijo soltándolo haciendo un gesto con su mano al cielo y su mirada perdida en el horizonte. 

Barry parpadeo incrédulo ante el teatrito.- ¿y siempre es así de... Intenso? ... 

Bruce, Diana, Hal, J'onn y Clark el cual había llegado a pleno momento del discurso mientras seguía limpiándose con la capa, suspiraron con pesadez al unísono y respondieron como un coro cansado.- Sí... Muy a menudo...

\- ¿y bien, qué hacen aquí? .- Barry preguntó con simpatía a todos en general. 

\- ¿qué hacemos aquí?.- Diana repitió con ironía.- ¿que hace tú aquí? .- Barry parecía confundido por la pregunta de Diana, sin entender lo que quería decir a lo que ella trató de explicar.- cariño, nosotros siempre venimos aquí. El único recién llegado eres tú.- decía ella, pero Bruce aclaro tranquilo antes de que Diana pudiera decir más.

\- nosotros venimos aquí casi todos los fines de semana. Si es que no estamos muy ocupados claro. Durante la guerra, era algo necesario o incluso nos quedábamos mucho más, al ser concluida con nuestra victoria, el rey Jordán proclamó que esto siguiera su curso de manera tradicional, para que siempre los reinos puedan fortalecer los lazos a travez de los años que se establecieron en el pasado, y nuestras futuras generaciones se críen con simpatía a otros lugares a pesar de no pertenecer a el.

\- o que bonito, ¿es algo así como una reunió de un club de libros? 

\- jaja sí, exactamente.- Clark dijo y río. 

\- prefiero que piense que es una reunió familiar.- Hal sonrió antes de abrazar a Clark y a Bruce.- si no fuera por mi, apuesto que él aún estaría en ese oscuro castillo tipo Dracula, haciendo esos inventos terroríficos...- dijo refiriéndose a Bruce.

\- y por ello le estoy muy agradecido.- dijo Alfred desde la distancia mientras limpiaba todo increíblemente rápido, no era la primera vez que lo hacía y cuando empezaba no había forma de pararlo así que nadie le dijo que no tenía que hacerlo, en eso era lo único que Alfred era terco y no aceptaba órdenes. Alfred disfrutaba limpiar y hacerse cargo.- al menos la salidas lo hacen más humano. 

\- no oí que nadie se quejara cuando use esas armas para la guerra.- dijo Bruce con el encejo levemente fruncido.- solo quiero mejorar la vida humana y salvar a mi hogar.

\- sí, es lo que siempre dices.- dijo Diana.- pero creo que Alfred, Hal y tus amigos se preocupan porque ti, también eres un ser humano.- puso una mano en su hombro con cautela y preocupación.- yo también lo hago, no puedes pasarte toda el tiempo aislado del mundo, como un murciélago en una cueva debajo de tu casa haciendo armas para luchar con los criminales.

\- sí puedo.- dijo Bruce secamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos ganándose un gesto de enojo de parte de Diana. Oliver se acercó hasta donde ellos se encontraba con Wally y Bart. 

\- Barry, ¿quieres qué te presente a nuestros hijos?.- preguntó Oliv haciendo a Barry saltar.

\- ¡¿Tienes hijos?!.- decía totalmente incrédulo. - ¡¡Así tan joven!!.- decía mientras los chicos pelirrojos tranquilamente eran presentados cordialmente a los otros reyes.

\- sí pero... No es nada, el también y tiene más que yo.

\- ¿¡de verdad!? ¿¡Todos tienen hijos!?.

\- tranquilo Allen, son adoptivos, nadie a parido o casado aquí, al menos aún no.- contestó Bruce para la tranquilidad de Barry.- cuando tuve la oportunidad de participar en la guerra y gobernar encontré en una de mis búsquedas de minerales una de mis casas hogar, había unos niños con pasados particularmente trágicos, habían perdido a sus padres por la guerra u otras razones y no pude evitar el sentirme identificado, es que la verdad no creo que esos niños hayan estado mejor con otras personas, yo había pasado por lo mismo y los entendía, ellos tenían el mismo aislamiento por las personas que yo tuve, pocos son los que pueden ayudar a las personas así, y yo cuando me sentí capacitado lo asumí. Oliver siguió mi ejemplo también... 

\- bueno, algo así, a el mayor lo vi en una competencia de tiro al arco que era para gente mayor pero insistió en participar y gano, la recompensa era una cena, hicimos click al momento de conocernos, no podía creerle cuando me contó que su padre lo abandono y su madre lo cambio por cigarrillos, en fin, también acogí a la chica que le gusta cuando me dijo que quería regalarle la sena a su chica, Cheshire ;y los otros dos jajaja los más jóvenes, encontré a estos chicos tratando de robarme. Jaja pero los atraparon y me pensé que estarían mejor conmigo.

\- ya veo.- dijo Barry para regresar su mirada ahora a Diana, Artur y a J'onn. 

\- a mi no me mires, yo solo tengo dos hermanas menores...- dijo Diana haciendo movimientos con la mano y negando con la cabeza.

\- yo tengo esposa, la cual está con mis protegidos, a los cuales quiero como si fueran mis hijos o a alguien de mi propia carne, pero ellos tienen a sus familia como dios Neptuno manda, los entreno ya que insisten en ser mis guardianes, lo cual me parece gracioso pues el rey de Atlantis es el más poderoso de su reino.

\- mi única pariente es mi sobrina Megan. La cual abra visto en algún momento con el joven Conner. 

\- así que así es como se llama esa niña, ¿es novia de Conner no? Sí, la he visto por el castillo. 

\- acompáñenme.- dijo Jordan a los Allen, Bart estaba entusiasmado, Barry contento con su felicidad de siempre, pero Wally estaba un poco inseguro... No era bueno socializando, lo era para hacer amigos con sus chistes, sentido del humor o bromas, pero estos eran realeza, así que no estaba muy seguro de si seria bueno hacer esas cosas con ellos. Hal paro en seco al darse cuenta de algo, Alfred llego a darle su corona antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en pedirla a Barry, que seguramente había caído durante la pelea de comida.- gracia, bueno, estoy hecho un desastre pero mi corona esta limpia... Esta puerta es la del salón de juegos... Aquí es donde están los chicos la mayor parte del tiempo. 

\- ¡¿salón de juegos?! .- repitieron los pelirrojos con entusiasmo.

\- sí porque es un salón muy grande con todo tipo de cosas geniales como ping-pong de mesa, motos, videojuegos y otras cosas que aun no se han inventado y no deberían estar aquí, pero lo están.- ( sí xD estoy rompiendo la cuarta pared) 

\- es una buena idea para alejar a los niños de las reuniones y que se entretengan.- dijo Barry .- buena idea. 

Hal hizo un leve gesto de sorpresa y se rió incomodo mientras miraba a los lados de forma sospechosa.- sí, claro, para... Los chicos... Es decir, no es como que si yo hice esto para jugar que soy un espadachín que lucha contra un poderoso ejército, los cuales son mis guardias que se dejan ganar, eso sería súper ridícula e infantil.

Barry río un poco al darse cuenta.- de hecho eso suena divertido. 

\- ¿¡verdad que sí!? Pero Bruce siempre fastidia con... Bueno, no es que este diciendo que yo lo haga... En fin.- dijo abriendo la puerta. Al hacerlo, los cuatro tuvieron que agacharse por las flechas rojas y verdes que se dispararon cuando a abrieron.- ¡Roy! ¡Carajo! ¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no lances flechas contra mi!? 

\- eh... Nunca.- respondió un joven alto, se veía mayor que Wally, pelirrojo de cabello corto y parado y piel pálida, vestido parecido a Oliver pero en rojo.

\- ¡exacto! ¿¡ por qué tendría la necesidad de pedirte algo tan obvio !? ¡Si lo hicieras a Bruce en su reino ya no tendrías cabeza! .- decía exaltado y enojado, revisando a Barry de arriba a bajo para ver si se lastimo y luego revisando a los chicos del rubio.

\- jaja... Sí, lo lamento mi señor.- dijo haciendo una inclinación con el arco en la mano.- no se enoje tío Jordán, solo estábamos jugando...

-¡¡¡ MIENTEEEE!!! .- decía un niño parecido a Roy pero más pequeño y joven, amarrado con una soga al frente de ellos y con una manzana en la cabeza. 

\- normalmente, saben que me encanta ver como usan a su hermano como blanco viviente, pero la ultima vez que les permití hacer eso no salió muy bien, así que eso no dejo a Oliver muy feliz, por lo que por hoy se acabo el tío genial, desaten a su hermano... 

-¡¡Sí!! ¡AL FIN SE HACE JUSTICIA! .- dijo el chico aun amarrado mientras que Roy y una rubia muy bonita parecían deprimidos.

\- ¿cómo se supone que practicaremos sin un incentivo bueno?.- preguntó la rubia, esta también tenía un arco pero era verde así como su ropa, y tenía el cabello amarrado por una cola de caballo.- el chico nació para eso, tiene la cabeza muy plana como una mesa.

\- lo siento Artemisa, tendrás que entretener con otras cosas, como buscarte un novio o algo así... - dijo Jordán mientras sonreía de manera carismática y daba un codazo juguetón a Wally para mirarlo con insinuación a él y a Artemisa, al darse cuenta Wally se puso rojo hasta las orejas y Artemisa volteo los ojos pero luego miro a ellos con curiosidad.

\- ¿quienes son ellos?.- preguntó ella, pero no era la única con esa pregunta, todos los jóvenes del salón los estaban observando con interés y aun los que estaban leyendo tranquilamente se levantaron de sus aciertos para verlos bien, el hermano de Roy y Artemisa se giró para verles aun amarrado también.

\- oh sí, Barry, Wally, Bart, les presento a mis sabandijas, sabandijas, les presento a Barry Allen... Estos son sus, bueno, ¿sobrinos? ¿Hermanos? No me acuerdo muy bien exactamente, pero Barry es su mentor.- Barry lo miro con cara de pocos amigos por un minuto, pero la quito rápidamente y le sonrió a los chicos.- estas lindas y aun dulces criaturas, que más les vale no corrompan aun, son Wally y Bart... Si ignoramos los chiste malos del grande y ponemos un cierre en la boca del pequeño, creo que son modelos a seguir, podrían aprender mucho de ellos... 

\- ¿chistes malos?.- Wally repitió ofendido y se cruzo de brazos.- ¡pero si podría ser un cómico profesional!

\- ¿cierre? ¿Qué insinúas?.- Bart también se cruzo de brazos ofendido. Ambos haciendo un puchero bastante infantil, que a todos les precio adorable, particularmente Hal pensó "oh, la lindura es de familia ¿o se contagia?". 

-para que lo sepas.- Wally continuo.- a Barry y a Bart les encantan mis chistes... ¿Verdad?

Barry río y le dio a Wally una cariñosa sonrisa y alboroto su cabello.- claro compañero.

Bart.- ¡por su puesto! ... Y a Barry y a Wally les encanta todo lo que cuento...

\- claro que sí.- dijo Barry haciendo lo mismo para Bart. 

Wally.- pueees.... - ante la duda, Bart fulmino a Wally con la mirada a lo que el mayor solo sonrió.

Hal interrumpió.- a estos rufianes, son los protegidos de Oliver, Artemisa, Roy, a... Novia de Roy y ... No se Roy dos?.- la morena se cruzo de brazos molesta. Tenía rasgos asiáticos y el cabello negro muy alborotado, vestía un quimono verde.- estos son Gas y caldo.- dos chicos miraron a Hal con enojo.

\- Garth .- dijo el de cabello negro. 

\- Kaldur...- dijo el de cabello blanco.

\- eso dije...- respondió Hal.- ellos son los de Aquaman los aqualad. - eran dos jóvenes completamente diferentes, uno era pálido con el pelo muy negro y ojos muy oscuros, vestía azul, y el otro era moreno con cabello blanco y ojos claros y vestía de rojo, ellos dos saludaron a los tres con un cordial apretón de manos.- las niñas feas de allí...- se retractó antes de que pudiera continuar.- no se alboroten, ustedes saben que son preciosas, en fin, esos dos primores de allí son las hermanas de la princesa, Cassie y Donna, ¡he! Es una para cada uno.- dijo Jordán dándose de chistoso, haciendo un gesto a Bart y a Wally, y luego a Donna y a Cassie.

\- claro me párese fantástico.- decía Donna sarcástica, era la que parecía mayor, y seguramente tenía más edad que Wally y muchos de los otros, era hermosa, muy parecida a Diana pero más joven y sus ojos eran marrones y usaba ropa completamente roja con estrellas.- si usted sale con nuestra hermana Diana. 

Hal salto ante la sorpresa y luego la miro escéptico.- sabes niña, normalmente las hermanas protegen a sus otras hermanas de los tipos como yo...- Barry los miro a ellos, era como una broma de algo que ya se había discutido, pero claro... Diana era una princesa y futura reina de su pueblo, y Jordán era un rey muy poderoso, seguramente la madre de Diana o hasta la misma Diana había ofrecido para casarse con él, era alguien muy poderosa, sin mencionar, increíblemente hermosa... "¿Entonces... Cómo es qué?" Barry pensaba hasta que sus pensamientos se irrumpieron con la realidad cuando vio a Cassie, una rubia pecosa con estrellas en su atuendo, ropa roja y negra, de tierno rostro, labios rosa y ojos azules como los de Diana, abrazaba a Bart fuertemente.

\- ¡oh por mis estrellas! ¡Que cosita tan tierna! ¡pero que linda eres! ¡Pereces una muñeca de porcelana! .- decía la chica muy entusiasta, pero muy brusca ya que esta era una amazona la cual poseían una fuerza brutal.- ¡eres tan pequeña que literalmente podría aplastarte! 

\- n-no r-respiro...- decía Bart en un jadeo mientras Jordán se lo arrancaba de los brazos a la rubia con el sintillo.

\- no me lo espachurres, Elvira, me lo vas a dejar como un saco de carne molida, contrólate. - decía el rey sacudiendo a Bart mientras esté respiraba de nuevo.

\- lo siento... ¿Puedo abrazarte un poquito más luego? Es que eres tan linda... Tengo un vestidos preciosos que te quedarían perfectos ¿quieres ser mi muñeca? Di que Sí...?

\- soy un chico.- dijo Bart con el encejo fruncido a lo que Cassie parpadeo y luego volvió a sonreír. 

-¿eso es un sí? Porqué no escuche un no.

\- no.- respondió Bart secamente a lo que Cassie hizo un puchero como una niña regañada.

Hal tosió para llamar la atención nuevamente.- en fin... Por ultimo, estas avecillas son los hijos del sangron, la pelirroja es Barbara, la rubia más pequeña es Stephanie, y este grupo de clones, no sé, pero para mi son, Robin uno, dos, tres y cuatro... .-dijo señalando a los chicos. Estos tuvieron distintas reacciones, el dos, el más alto de los presentes, de cabello negro y blanco en las puntas, parecía desinteresado, como si nada de lo que pasaba importaba realmente, el chico de pelo más largo también negro pero por completo, parecía en sus ojos azules que eso solo lo había desmotivándo, tal vez no triste, pero se había tomado a pecho el comentario y el pequeño parecía muy ofendido, más que eso, parecía muy enojado, como que si al comprarlo con los demás fuera un insulto, todos vestían de rojo y negro, aunque el más joven tenía un chaleco verde arriba de la camisa pero abajo de la chaqueta negra.- ¿esperen un momento? .- dijo Hal dándose cuenta.- ¿donde esta Robin uno?. 

\- pensé que yo era Robin uno.- dijo el más pequeño, sus ojos eran azul oscuros, a diferencia de todos, era un azul tan oscuro que podían ser confundidos por negros si la luz era muy débil. Hablaba con amargura y superioridad, como si todos estuviera por debajo de él, lo que era irónico por su tierna apariencia y su cabello negro era puntiagudo. 

\- no Damian, tu eres el cuatro. Es por orden de llegada. 

-¿¡ por qué si te acuerdas el nombre de Damian y el de nosotros no!? 

\- no seas tarado Tim, sí lo sabe, su majestad, solo se la da de payaso... Sin ofender, señor.- contestó por el rey el chico mayor que tenía los brazos cruzados, de cabello negro con mechones blancos en frente. Tenía una mirada muy intensa, sus ojos eran marrones muy claros y verdes, casi parecían amarillos, y lo rodeaba un aura de rebeldía, pero parecía respetar, tanto como era posible, a Jordan, así como todos, después de todo, el rey es el rey.

\- gracias Jason... ¿Donde esta Richard? 

\- lo siento .- dijo un joven muy alto de cara alegre llegando de pronto, al igual que sus hermanos, Bruce, y la mayoría de la gente que vivía en Gótica, tenía la piel muy pálida, venia con una sonrisa muy alegre y blanca como de comercial de pasta dental y su traje a diferencia de sus hermanos era negro pero con azul oscuro, sus ojos eran azul cielo. Ciertamente todos estos chicos eran apuestos, pero este se llevo el premio. Estrecho su mano primero con Barry.- jaja, lo siento, me distraje hablando con mi amigo Kyle, ya sabe que esto de que se va a graduar de policía verde oficial y ese baile que le aran en su honor a los muchachos, creo que los mata la incertidumbre ahora de si serán escogidos o no, ya no parecen tan seguros.- decía agitando su mano entusiasta. Barry levanto una ceja ante esto.- oh, lo siento, me emociono cuando veo caras nuevas.- dijo poniéndose más serio ahora, como si cambio de una persona simpática a Bruce de un momento a otro.- soy uno de los protegidos del señor Wayne.- Barry se sintió mal, lo escaneo de arriba abajo, y era porque este chico que probablemente tenía la edad de Wally, era más alto que él que tenía 20.

\- ¿baile? ¿Graduados? ¿Hal, de qué habla?.- preguntó Bart. Wally en cambio parecía abobado desde que Richard entro. "Se parece mucho a..." Pensaba Wally divagando. 

\- oh, cierto lo discutiremos después.- respondió Hal.- con todo lo que ha pasado lo olvide.

\- ¿cómo cuantos años tienes?.- preguntó Barry sin poder contenerse más, es que él pensaba, no podía ser que este chico tenía 16 o 18 al menos tenía que tener 19, al menos si era un año de diferencia dolía menos.

\- quince... - respondió Richard serio pero ofreciendo una amable sonría. 

Mientras que Barry sentía un puñal que le atraviesa el pecho. "Triple auch..." Pensó Barry. - bueno, bien por ti Richard.- dijo con una sonrisa forzada, "me siento tan diminuto" pensaba con desgracia, Jason y Roy perecía ser de su tamaño, pero Richard debía ser de la estatura de Diana, por lo que probablemente llegue a ser tan alto como Bruce, Hal, o incluso Clark, los cuales eran bastante altos, cuando tuviera más edad. Barry reflexionaba sobre la suerte que tenían ellos por ser tan altos, y todos los vasos que podían bajar fácilmente de las altas repisas, Barry no era para nada bajo, tenía una estatura normal, de echo se le puede considerar que es un tipo alto, pero la mayoría de sus nuevos amigos eran mucho más altos que él.- oye Richard, ¿has considerado cortarte las piernas para ser más bajo? Me duele él autoestima de que seas tan joven de más altura.

\- jajajaja, son los genes supongo... Oh, pero por favor, Richard es mi primer nombre, con el que Bruce y todos tienen la manía de presentarme formalmente, pero seria grato que me llamaran Dick. Soy Dick Grayson.

En ese momento Barry, Wally y Bart compartieron la misma mirada de incredibilidad, luego sus ojos se ampliaron como platos asombrados mientras que respiraban muy profundo y luego se quedaron sin respirar un momento, luego lentamente Barry y Bart dirigieron su mirada a Wally el cual estaba en medio de ellos que estaba en estado de shock, estaba muy pálido hasta que de un momento a otro... Se desplomó en el piso.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay cosas que crías querer, pero no es lo que imaginabas y te das cuenta que realmente no lo querías. Y hay otras que pensabas que no querías tener, pero es lo que necesitabas realmente.

Capitulo 05 

-Lo siento, ¿dije algo malo? .- Dick preguntó preocupado mientras echaba aire a Wally, y por otro lado Barry y Bart intentaban reanimarlo con estática de sus manos, una capacidad que Barry se dio cuenta que tenía con el paso de los años, seguramente por el impacto del rayo hace años, que su cuerpo producía mucha estática. Hal traía al pelirrojo pecoso en sus brazos y le hizo una cama de energía en donde luego lo puso.- ¿voy por agua? 

\- no, tu tranquilo chico.- decía Barry para que todos se calmaran.- él solo... Como médico te digo que él sufre de...

\- agotamiento repentino.- dijo Bart rápidamente.- estaba muy cansado y tiene un síndrome de que si le pega sueño se duerme instantáneo. Diles Barry.- Hal fue el único que los vio con desconfianza y espero hayas la verdad en el rubio.

Esa fue la única vez que Barry quizo estrangular a Bart, él iba a decir algo más creíble, tal vez relacionado con el cambio de clima. Pero ya era tarde, y quería ayudar a su Wally.- sí, precisamente eso.- Hal todavía no parecía convencido, pero decido callar y dejar que se ocuparán de Wally. 

\- yo soy Bart.- dijo el pelirrojo a Dick.

\- mucho gusto.- respondió sencillamente de manera Cortez.

\- Él es Barry y el bello durmiente es Wally.- dijo Bart a lo que Barry quiso mandar a su habitación por la forma en la que los ojos de Dick se estrecharon con mucha seriedad.- y por si te lo preguntas vivíamos en ciudad central. 

\- Bart.- Barry le llamo con los dientes apretados con enojo pero el pequeño no escucho o decidió ignorar.

\- que curioso... - decía Dick.- yo viví allí de pequeño y mi mejor amigo se llamaba igual.

\- bueno tu te llamas como el dueño legítimo de su ave de madera.- decía Bart a lo que Dick sonrió con asombro y curiosidad ansiosa. 

\- ¡Bart!.- Barry dijo de la misma forma que antes un poco más fuerte. 

\- bueno, tal vez debería preguntarle cuando despierte.- le respondió este.

\- bueno, tal vez deberías besarle para que despierte, ya que, ya sabes, eres un príncipe.- dijo Bart insinuante, con una gran sonrisa feliz, jugando al casamentero. 

-¡BART!.- llamo Barry esta vez muy alto llamando la a tensión de todos los presente que se giraron a ver a el rubio el cual tosió incomodo y arrastro a Bart a la salida.- ¿nos disculpan un momento?á, gracias... - desde adentro se escuchaba la voz de Barry regañando a Bart.- ¿qué no tienes vergüenza?.- fue lo que se escucho más claramente.- Ponte en el lugar de Wally y apóyalo. - lo otro que le decía no se entendía. 

\- bueno, creo que son bastante peculiares.- dijo Barbara. 

\- y taaaan lindos.- dijo Cassie pensando en Bart. 

\- bastante.- decían Tim y arcenal pensando en Bart, es que Cassie tenía razón, parece una chica, un chico demasiado lindo para su propio bien. Sin mencionar esa actitud inocente y despreocupada que solo le traería mucha más gente.

\- yo diría más bien, provocativos.- Jeison dijo mirando a Wally que dormía acercándose a él, a diferencia de Tim y arcenal, los ojos de Jason lo miraban con lujuria y deceso, como si quisiera devorarlo justo ahora.

Hal que cuidaba de Wally detecto esto a un metro de distancia.- el que lo toque le castro...- dijo Jordán con una mirada asesina de ojos verdes destello, como un leo cuidando a sus cachorros de cazadores furtivos, parecía gruñir advirtiendo incluso que no se acercaran más o pagarían las consecuencias.- están invitados a probar que hablo en serio si así lo quieren.- amenazo haciendo, no solo a Jason y a Roy sino a todos retroceder de miedo, excepto por Dick. Que miraba a Wally con nostalgia. 

Wally gimo confuso mientras despertaba con la cabeza adolorida y se acariciaba las sienes, producto de la misma jaqueca.- oh, ¿qué pasó? ...- decía abriendo sus ojos, todos se acercaron más a el para verlo, lo primero que noto al abrir los ojos fue la dulce sonrisa de Dick, por lo que West se sonrojo. 

\- tranquilo.- dijo la rubia más pequeña, Stephanie.- tu familia ya nos hablo de tu condición. - Linda, pero a diferencia de sus hermanos que podrían ser incluso grandes detectives, era bastante ingenua.

-¿condición? .- repitió Wally confuso.

\- ya sabes.- decía Hal tomando el brazo de Wally y mirándolo fijamente para indicarle que siguiera la corriente. -tu condición del sueño.- guiño su ojo rápidamente para que Wally lo captara.

\- ha, sí, claro... Esa condición. - dijo Wally apenado.- lamento que hayan tenido que presenciar eso... 

\- no te preocupes ternura.- dijo Dona con dulzura, actuaba como si fuera el adulto en el lugar, pero así debe ser alguien que siempre fue tratada como una adulta.

-¿cómo te sientes ahora? .- preguntó Dick, él ni se percató de que Wally evito su mirada antes de anunciar con una gran sonrisa que se sentía de maravilla, pero Jordán lo hizo, lo cual le preocupo, ya que conocía cosas de Grayson que Wally ignoraba. Barry entro en ese momento con Bart y ellos se aproximaron rápidamente a donde estaba Wally, el respondió simpáticamente diciendo que le cayó excelente la sienta reparadora por todo lo del cambio del viaje.- oye, tu hermano me contó algunas cosas interesantes de ti. ¿Qué tal si me acompañas a un paseo a solas para poder conocernos mejor?

Barry y Hal iban a protestar sobre protectores que no, Barry porque el chico acaba de desmayarse y sabia lo que Wally sentía por Dick, así que temía que le pasara de nuevo; y Hal porque aunque quería a Dick y sabia que no quería hacerle daño a Wally, terminaría haciéndole daño, ya que de alguna forma que Hal no sabia, Wally tenía un sentimiento muy profundo por él. Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, de la nada un grupo de chicas: Cassie, Donna, Barbara, Stephanie y Artemisa tomaron de prisionero a Bart y dijeron algo de ir tras Kara y llamar a Thea para contarle sobre el dulce joven. 

\- ¡oigan eso no es un juguete!.- dijo Hal tratando de ir tras ellas, pero de la nada Barbar saco de su vestido morado y negro una bomba de humo, que cubrió todo el lugar. Al irse dispersando el humo, ninguno de los chicos estaba, ni las chicas con Bart, ni Wally con Dick, ni siquiera Tim, arcenal, Damian, ni nadie... Solo unos confundidos Hal y Barry.- ¡¡pequeñas ratas!! ¡Se han dispersado como cucarachas cundo prendes la luz! .- Barry dio un suspiro cansado. Hal se sentó en uno de los largos sofás.- oye, Bear, ¿qué sucede entre cabellos de zanahoria y murciélago Junior ?.- la pregunta tomo a Barry desprevenido.

\- yo... No sé de qué me hablas.- dijo mientras evitaba mirarle, Hal atrajo a Barry con una soga de sus poderes he hizo que se sentara a su lado.

\- vamos oso, no seas injusto, yo nunca te he mentido.- le miro con sus mejores ojos de perro para que Barry se sintiera culpable. Y lo logro porque este de inmediato le contó todo. 

\- cuando Wally era muy pequeño, en el orfanato, el niño con que compartía habitación era muy bueno con él, fue como su mejor amigo, compartía con Wally sus juguetes y esas cosas, me pareció muy tierno, pero creo que para Wally fue como su primer amor, aunque realmente Wally no lo admita, es más, tú ayudaste a que Tony le devolviera el ave de madera que le había dejado a Wally, y nos dimos cuenta de que Dick es ese mismo niño, no hay duda de eso, es igual a como lo recuerdo solo que... Más hombre. De cierta forma, creo que Wally aun sigue ilusionado con este chico aunque dudo que Wally lo acepte. 

\- ¿y cómo es eso posible? Si ellos no se volvieron a ver.

Barry dudo y se puso rojo.- no lo sé, hay sentimientos muy fuertes, que simplemente no podemos cambiar por más que quisiéramos, especialmente cuando es algo tan significativo, una persona que causó tanto impacto en tu vida, yo no culpo a Wally por sentirse así .-de alguna manera el comentario de Hal lo había herido, hasta que se dio cuenta de de porqué, por esa sonrisa traviesa de Hal, el castaño ya lo sabia, solo quería que Barry lo dijera. 

\- son como tu y como yo.- Hal se aproximaba más a él con una mirada sofocante, por la profundidad de sus ojos marrones.- es un profundo sentimiento que no sucumbe, como una horrible sed... Es una tortura, pero una parte de ti no quiere deshacerse de él, porque es una parte muy importante de la persona en que te has convertido. - lo tomo por los hombros y suavemente lo recostó en el mueble, Barry estaba hipnotizado por la mirada intensa de Hal, ojos llenos pasión y de dulzura, siempre que Hal lo miraba era como si Barry perdiera su fuerza.- y sientes que aunque no lo conoces desde siempre se hace algo algo tan vital, como una parte de ti, como cuando naces y ahora necesitas respirar, y si ya no esta es como cuando te quitan una extremidad. - Hal beso suavemente a Barry, que respiraba profundamente y con calma mientras que su cuerpo estaba totalmente quieto, a merced del rey. 

\- estaban destinados a estar juntos... - dijo Barry cerrando los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar, permitiendo que Hal hiciera lo que quiera. 

Barry se había entregado a él, y Hal perdió de vista sus objetivos.-sí... Espera, no, no claro que no.-dijo tomando distancia.

-¿NO? P-pero, yo creí que te gustaba .- Barry abrió los ojos con preocupación, quería retroceder he irse corriendo pero Hal lo jalo por las piernas cuando intento salir de abajo de Jordán y luego le tomo por las muñecas a cada lado.

-no Barry, oh más bien, sí Barry, es decir, esto, nosotros claro que sí... Pero Dick y Wally, no sé, no estoy seguro.- Barry parecía confundido, pero el castaño le beso presuroso el cuello.- te deseo. 

Barry le tapo la boca a Hal.- antes de que esto valla más allá y termines por contarme nada, ¿puedes por favor explicarte? 

-¿seguro que no quieres tener sexo primero y la charla después?.- respondió cuando Barry quito su mano.

Barry le miro estrechando sus ojos, como un regaño silencioso, Hal suspiro en rendición y se sentó en el sofá para no volverse a distraer con Barry. 

...

\- así que, cuando ingrese a la casa de Bruce por primera vez, porque en efecto sí parecía el castillo de Dracula, me dije o dios los rumores de Batman eran ciertos, a la media noche me va achurar la sangre ¡nooo! .- contaba Dick entusiasta mientras simulaba con expresiones y tonos de voz haciendo a Wally reír mucho. - me decía a mi mismo. Ahora si Dick, te llego la hora, si tu vida fue muy corta, pero fue bastante buena, entonces, al momento de abrir la puesta quede anonadado, allí estaba creyendo que había llegado al infierno pero me encontré fue con el cielo... Bruce había instalado una gran fuente de chocolate, allí estaban Alfred y otros sirvientes atendiendo mis necesidades y largos toboganes ¡ y todo era para mi! Que tu sabrás que cuando era niño era mucho más egoísta que ahora, salvo contigo claro, así que eso me encantaba, hasta que llego Barbara, Jeison y fueron llegando mis otros hermanos casi de manera semanal. Pero me acostumbre tanto a ellos que no podía estar sin ellos, creo que esa también fue una manera de Bruce de adaptarnos a la sociedad, haciéndonos socializar unos con otros, es un buen tipo, es casi como un padre para mi, sin faltarle el respeto a mi difunto padre, pero mis hermanos y yo estamos de acuerdo que él es nuestro segundo padre... Ignora esa amargada fachada. 

\- valla, ¿quien lo diría? ... Te diré algo que seguro te causara envidia... Pero yo vi a Bruce cuando era solo un niño de unos 11 o 12 años...- decía sonriente por la cara de horror y asombro de Dick.

\- ¡mientes! Alguien como Bruce nació siendo ya un hombre de negocios, no es humano, es que, no me lo imagino. 

\- valla, no lo quieras tanto.- decía Wally riendo mucho.- si así hablas de la gente que amas entonces ódiame amigo. 

\- ¿cómo es eso posible? 

\- bueno, Barry se volvió amigo de Bruce cuando tu te habías ido, a ellos también los trasladaron por la guerra, por eso es que Hal lo conoce... Eso me recuerda, toma y gracias.- dijo Wally devolviéndole el ave de madera a Dick que se quedo con la boca abierta. Wally se sentó en uno de los muros del balcón, Richard miraba a Wally incrédulo y volvía a mirar el ave.

\- ¡Wou ! Es increíble, nunca me hubiera imaginado que aun conservaras esto, a mi hasta se me había olvidado. 

Eso a Wally le dolió un poco.- jamás, yo pensé que era importante para ti, para tu familia. 

\- lo es.- Dick puso una mano en el hombro de Wally haciendo a este estremecer, y sonrojarse levemente.- gracias Wally, eres fantástico, eres el mejor amigo nadie podría imaginar tener.- el pelirrojo le sonrió en repuesta, Dick era genial, era una persona simpática y muy seria cuando debía serlo. Richard se sentó a su lado.-¿quieres ver algo genial? .- dijo mostrando un brazalete metálico en el cual salió una luz azul que se expandió como una pantalla.- este es un dispositivo de comunicación.

\- ¿es mágico?. - dijo Wally maravillado, la magia era normal, la tecnología no. Dick río y negó con la cabeza.

\- es un aparato de comunicación.- decía mientras con su dedo le mostraba a Wally imágenes de personas, hasta dejarla en una chica.- en fin, en si, esto te permite establecer contacto a largas distancias sin ser linterna verde, lo hizo Bruce. 

\- Wou, es fantástico.- Wally paro cuando noto que Dick estaba absorto viendo la imagen de la chica.- oye, Dick.- Wally llamo a el chico de cabello negro que de inmediato apago la imagen. 

\- jajajaja lo siento.- dijo levemente sonrojado.- tu ya sabes como es esto...- Wally lo miro confundido.- ya sabes... Bueno, no sé, Wally ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?...- la pregunta hizo al corazón de Wally latir más rápido pero el se negó a escucharlo. 

\- no, nunca.- dijo evitando la mirada de Dick, pero este no lo noto, estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

\- pues yo sí...- Wally sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, el corazón solo se le prenso en el pecho por la incertidumbre, como si se le hubiera detenido.- me enamore de la persona con los ojos verdes mas bellos del mundo y un cabello rojo como el fuego.- ¿quién podrá ser? Pensaba Wally ¿había una probabilidad de que fuera él ?.- es la chica que estaba viendo. Su nombre es Koriad'r, pero yo le digo Kori. 

-oh..- suspiro desanimado mientras sentía como el corazón se le quebraba en el pecho, al ver que Dick lo miro con una ceja levantada en sospecha, Wally elevó el tono de su voz y forzó una enorme sonrisa.- ¡OH!... E-es realmente fantástico. 

\- sip, es una princesa que conocí explorando el mundo, un lugar pequeño pero de personas muy fuertes llamado Tamaran, allá los herederos tienen cargos según su orden de nacimiento, ella es Starfire, creo que le queda bonito, tengo mucha suerte.- dijo en un suspiro meloso.- de que sea mi prometida.

Wally sintió como si le hubiera apuñalado por la espalda y luego lo hubieran pateado en el suelo, comenzó a respirar con dificultad y se le hizo un doloroso nudo en la garganta, sus ojos le ardían, porque ya casi no podía continuar sus lagrimas, quería correr, esconderse, desaparecer, evaporarse en el aire y que se lo llevara el viento, pero no podía, no podía escapar del dolor, y no podía irse porque sus piernas no le respondían, y no reaccionaba racionalmente. Dick noto que Wally estaba muy pálido y respirando raro, parecía como si iba a desmayarse. 

-¿Te encuentra bien?.- preguntó Dick preocupado pero cuando intento tocar a Wally este se negó alejándose de él.

\- sí.- respondió mientras retrocedía a la puerta.- estoy bien gracia amigo.- dijo sonriendo, sonriendo falsamente.- fantástico, solo quiero tomar agua y... Sabes que creo que siento que me voy a dormir otra vez, ya sabes como es esto del síndrome del sueño o agotamiento repentino, es repentino, jaja, yo solo me voy a mi recamara...

-¿quieres que valla contigo?.- Dick tal vez no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos del pelirrojo, pero si sentía que era un gran amigo y se preocupaba por él. 

\- no.- dijo rápidamente.- s-solo me iré corriendo.- decía mientras sentía que su voz se quebraba antes de salir corriendo, dejando Dick muy confundido. 

...

-¿comprometido? ¿Tan joven?... - Barry estaba incrédulo. 

\- ¿joven? Esa era la edad con que mi mama quería que me casara con Caron.- Hal respondió para luego darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y de como la mirada de Barry cambio a la de un asesino serial.- olvida que dije eso, lo importante es que estoy aquí contigo. 

\- pobre Wally... - Barry suspiro.- espero que no le valla a caer muy brusco.

\- no todo es color de verde...

\- querrás decir... No todo es color de rosa

\- no.- Hal reafirmó.- no todo puede ser verde, verde es el mejor color, y apuesto que es tu nuevo color favorito.- Barry río ante su exceso de confianza.

\- si ese pensamiento te hace sentir bien, síguete diciendo eso.- rápidamente Hal tomo a Barry he hizo que se levantara del sofá.

\- ahora que los mocosos no están, querrás ir conmigo a recorrer el lugar, ya sabes a la cita que te prometí... - Barry se ruborizó y asintió alegremente con la cabeza "es tan adorable" pensaba Jordan, "están dulce..." Pensó Barry por su parte.- pero antes, Barry, se que esto es algo apresurando.- decía dramáticamente jugando.- ¿quisieras ir conmigo al baile de la ceremonia de los graduados? 

\- jajaja eres un tonto, espera ¿qué es eso siquiera?

\- oh sí, es cuando reunimos, y digo reunimos porque soy parte del tribunal, uno por uno, aprendices de linterna a un salón, de allí sale de la nada un tigre muy grande que habla y nos dice si los guardianes aceptan o no al niño o niña como cadete de linterna, esto es para evitar a los que lo hacen porque solo les queda bien el uniforme, en fin, si su corazón y voluntad son puras, le dan los poderes, y un tatuaje de nuestro símbolo en sus dedos, que simboliza mi anillo, y si tienen algún talento especial, le dan un poder especial, como no sé, no haber cometido nunca un pecado, te otorgan uno de los elementos especiales, como en el caso de Billy, pero se le considera otra cosa, y solo puede existir uno a la vez de cada elemento especial, que si mal lo recuerdo son... Siete, sí siete... Esta el trueno que es Billy y se debe considerar el guardián de La Paz y la magia. En fin, al final para celebrar los que fueron seleccionados como linternas oficiales, se les hace una buena fiesta. 

\- valla, me impresionas. Buen resumen. 

\- sí vedad, creo que mi exceso de confianza de que podía ser rey me hizo el rey... Soy el mejor. ¿Y bien que dices guapo?... - Barry le sonrió radiante, en respuesta. 

-casi... Me parece atractivo, la forma en que me hablas como si tuviera la opción de decir que no.- Hal río ante el comentario del rubio.

... 

Wally corrió y corrió hasta las afueras del palacio y se refugió en los jardines, los cuales eran hectáreas amplias y con caminos de rosales que formaban laberintos, asta que las rodillas le fallaron y termino callando al piso para luego hecharse a llorar sin poder contenerse más, arrastrándose en un rincón, retorciéndose en el dolor. - me siento tan estupido...- se decía entre jadeos sollozos.- ni siquiera se por que estoy llorando, nunca ha sido nada más que mi amigo, debería estar feliz solo por volverlo a ver.- él escondía su rostro en sus rodillas.- ¿entonces, por qué no soy feliz? ¿Por qué me siento tan triste y con el corazón roto?.- Wally sentía culpa por no poder estar feliz por su amigo, por estar molesto con él, por cosas de las que Dick no tenía culpa en lo absoluto, ya que Wally fue quien se hizo otras ideas equivocadas inconscientemente.- soy tan egoístas... Soy tan tanto e infantil... Y estoy sufriendo por mi culpa, porque no hay otro culpable... Me odio... Me odio por ser así... 

\- Wou, wou ¿qué te pasa chico? ¿Por qué lloras? .- dijo el jardinero, Wally lo escucho así que se cubrió aun más la cara para que no pudiera verlo llorar y de igual forma no quería ver a nadie, el chico corriendo hacia él con unas tijeras hechas de energía.- ¿estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?.- las tijeras se evaporaron, el chico puso una mano en el hombro de Wally preocupado.- ¿por qué tan afligido?.- dijo al ver a el pelirrojo tan constipado. 

\- ya déjame en paz.- susurro lentamente, para poder hablar ya que de otro modo solo podría llorar. 

\- que mal agradecido, tranquilo amigo, yo solo intento ayudar, no seas tan grosero.

\- no quiero tu ayuda... 

\- haa... Ya veo.- decía sentándose al frente de Wally con un tono de superioridad.- sip, definitivamente, esto ya lo visto antes, te han roto el corazón... - Wally se tensó al escuchar eso y no respondió. - ¡bingo! .- exclamo al ver que el pelirrojo reacciono por ello.- ¿y qué fue? ¿rechazo o ruptura?...

\- ya déjame, ¿a ti qué te importa? No es asunto tuyo.- decía Wally ahora sintiéndose enojado, aparte de triste.- solo vete regar plantas o algo así. 

\- ¡oye! ¿Con quién crees que hablas exactamente? Yo soy un linterna, no un jardinero... Bueno, por asuntos personales, sí soy el jardinero... Y el valet... Y también el que lleva comida a los caballos, pero son castigos impuesto por el mismo rey... La historia de como me asigno a jardinero es muy larga. - el chico recordó el porque. 

Flashback

El rey Hal había pedido al chico en un entrenamiento en las afueras.- trata de pegarle a esos blancos.- dijo señalando a las figuras de cartón en forma de personas. 

\- pan comido...- respondió. Cuando el chico lo que hizo fue un enorme micil, que destruyó no solo los blancos, sino también parte una de las torres de Arkham, en la que por suerte, en esa solo se alojaba una prisionera. 

\- ¡¡¿pero qué has hecho?!! Esto es una prueba de presunción, podías ser creativo, pero tenias que darle a cada blanco. - lo regaño el rey, como de costumbre, lo admiraba por supuesto, pero era normal que Jordán lo criticara... Era su aprendiz favorito.

\- pis...- resoplo con fastidio.- le di a todos los blancos ¿o no? .- cuando de repente gente comenzó a gritar y el césped y todo tipo de plantas a crecer, llegando a ser tan altas como una selva tropical. 

\- maldición, se escapo hiedra venenosa.- dijo Jordán para salir volando a salvar el día y el joven fue tras él para brindarle apoyo. Ya una vez puesta en presión el jardinero habitual había llegado. El jardinero miro a su alrededor con la boca abierta y muy enojado, tiro las tijeras al suelo con rabia y exclamo '¡¡RENUNCIO!!' Antes de irse por el mismo camino por el que había llegado. Hal lo miro con ira en sus ojos que irradiaban verde, ya con esos ojos, el chico ya tenía claro lo que le esperaba e hizo una herramienta de tijeras de energía y comenzó a podar. 

Fin del flashback. 

\- en fin...- suspiro el chico.- se como sea, yo me perjudico solo... .- Extendió su mano a Wally. - mi nombre es Kyle Rayner... ¿Cual es tu nombre?... 

\- ¿qué no entiendes que quiero estar solo? .- dijo Wally tratando de darle la espalda.

\- ah... Entiendo.- recogió su mano.- ¿puedo acompañarte mientras estas solo? Así mientras estas solo, también tienes a alguien con el que puedes hablar.

Wally busco verle un poco aun rodeado con sus brazos pero levantándose un poco y poder mirar por el rabillo del ojo. Tenía cabello negro y brillante que estaba muy despeinado, piel pálida, ojos castaños muy claros y cálidos como un atardecer, vestía una armadura como de el resto de las linternas verde pero el suyo llevaba blanco en el pecho también, sus cejas y nariz perfecta le daban más profundidad a sus ojos, y miraba a Wally comprensivo con una radiante sonrisa, que hizo a el pelirrojo sentirse culpable por ser tan grosero cuando el chico no tenia la culpa de que él se sintiera herido... Nadie tenía la culpa en realidad.- ¿por qué te importa tanto? Si no me conoces. 

\- ¿qué puedo decir?.- se encogió de hombros.- no me gusta ver llorar a la gente, me da un fuerte sentido del deber, así que hasta que no te vea sonreír no te dejare en paz, es una de las razones porque soy un linterna... Así que... Bueno, no tienes que contarme si no quieres, pero mi madre solía decir, que cuando te disparan para sanar la herida primero tienes que sacar la bala... 

\- ¿ qué ella también era linterna verde? .- Wally dijo al ver que no le quedaba de otra que hablar con él. 

\- jajaja... Casi, era enfermera de ellos, Eso explica su consejo tan raro... Bueno, como no me lo vas a contar, te contare un chiste... ¿ qué le dijo el inodoro a Batman? 

Wally .- eres un tipo muy raro...

\- no... Te conozco la baticueva...- Kyle escucho un sonido ahogado de resoplido. Era el sonido de una pequeña risa que fue reprimida pero Kyle escucho.- je... Que bueno que te gusto... Bueno tal vez no, y solo te estas burlando de lo patético que fue y lo patético que soy al contártelo. Pero al menos ya dejaste de llorar... 

\- eres muy amable.- sentía que aún tenía quebrada la voz, los ojos los tenía inchados.- pero te equivocaste... No fue ni ruptura, ni rechazo... Solo me di cuenta que era un amor que nunca existió más allá de mi cabeza. 

\- oh ya veo... La tramposa y despiadada Friend Zone ataca de nuevo... A muchos les pasa amigo, y aunque ahora te duele y tal vez sientas que te mueres, la realidad es que nadie se ha muerto por ello. - Wally se retorció. 

\- ¿estás seguro?, porque de verdad no imagino que alguien más tenga que soportar esta tortura... Dick es... 

\- ¿Dick? Oh, ¿ese tonto? ¿Estas llorando por el bebe murciélago 1 ? Jajajajaja.- se hecho a reír a carcajadas.- No vale la pena llorar por Dick... Hasta me avergüenza decir que a ese tipo tan bipolar es amigo mío. Puede tener buen aspecto pero una vez que lo conoces te das cuenta que solo es un raro.

\- no hables así de él.- dijo sonando enojado. 

\- oh valla, ¿pero que le ven a ese tipo? Soy mucho más atractivo que él... Tal vez puedo ayudarte con él, pero no prometo nada, primero vamos verte.- dijo levantando a Wally por los hombro.- es raro hablar contigo así.- veamos que tan feo eres, Dick es muy superficial.

\- ¡no, no quiero!.- dijo luchando para seguir protegiendo su identidad y lo que le quedaba de dignidad en el refugio de sus rodillas y brazos, Kyle le tomo por las manos ahora Wally tenía la cara descubierta pero seguía mirando al suelo para que el no le viera. 

\- oh vamos, no puedes ser más feo que Kilowog. Ese sí es un tipo poco agraciado, es un ogro, literal, si paso las 24 horas con él creo que no tienes de que preocuparte jejeje.- hablaba de él con cariño y con burla, como si fuera normal en ellos decirse cosas así. Wally inhalo y lentamente levantó su vista al rostro de Kyle, el cual al verlo se le agrandaron los ojos con asombro y se le cayo la sonrisa, luego su mirada se relajó y se tornó en una mirada más seria y profunda.- mm... Tu no eres para nada feo... Que trágico que alguien como tu se haya enamorado de alguien como Dick.- Kyle estaba impresionado y era muy difícil hacerlo, ya que ha visto todo tipo de personas, pero esos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, eran más que bellos, eran majestuosos, cristalinos por el llanto, su nariz y mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas porque ha estado llorando, tenía el cabellos rojo alborotado, las pecas le daban una apariencia aun más tierna en su cara dulce como infante, sus labios rojos tomaban y exaltaban aire de manera lenta para tranquilizarse, se le veía tan triste e indefenso.- valla, sabia que Dick era raro, pero valla que es un estupido, si no pudo ver algo tan hermoso justo en su cara. 

\- no me mires así.- pidió Wally sonrojado deshaciendo el agarre de las manos de Kyle que estaba absorto viéndole.

\- niño, eres precioso, alguien como tu no tiene que andar llorando por Dick, podrías conseguir a cualquier persona.- Kyle le sonrió amablemente haciendo a Wally sonrojar aun más.

\- solo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor.- dijo mientras las lagrimas comenzaron a emerger otra vez.- nadie podría estar con una persona como yo, soy enano, pecoso y muy fastidioso.- su voz se quebraba de nuevo.-¡yo solo soy yo! ¡Nadie puede amar a una persona como yo! Pero es que ¿cómo alguien se interesaría en mi? ¿Quién podría interesarse en...- Wally paro, así como el dolor se adormeció y su mente estaba en blanco cuando el chico de cabellos negro comenzó a besarlo de manera profunda. Wally olvido todo incluso quien era y donde estaba, y es que no entendía nada. 

\- a mi me interesas.- dijo separándose de los labios de Wally. El pelirrojo estaba de color rojo, no por los cabellos, si no la cara que la tenía como un tomate.- oye, hice que dejaras de llorar.- Kyle no sabe ni como ni cuando, un momentor le hablaba a Wally y al otro tenía una enorme marca que dolía mucho de una bofetada en su cara y se percató que estaba en el suelo de lo fuerte que fue y al alzar la mirada vio que el chico estaba a metros de distancia y seguía corriendo a toda velocidad.- ¡espera! Ni siquiera me dijiste tu nombre.

...

-Wou Jordan, me impresionas, hoy te has portado bien, has sido un buen chico.- Barry paseaba por los jardines, como último recorrido, ya que Hal había pasado toda la tarde mostrando partes de esto, era mucho que recorre, aun no terminaban, pero estaba bien por ese día y es que el palacio era un lugar muy grande, ni el castillo Versalles en su mejor época podría asemejarse a la deslumbrante belleza y tamaño de el palacio esmeralda. 

-¿buen chico? ¿Acaso estoy marcado por ti como un perro?... - Hal se sentó en él césped en una zona lejos de las flores, e indicó a Barry para hacer lo mismo y este comprendió sentándose a su lado.

\- lo que digo, es que raro si lo piensas, tu forma de ser, sabes, todo esto en realidad empezó de atrás para adelante, me propones matrimonio primero, me mudas contigo, hacemos el amor, me intentas enamorar y por ultimo me invitas a una cita donde me pides que sea tu novio o tu pareja... .-se rió .- ¿estas loco? Todo lo hiciste al revés. TODO.

\- oh vamos Barry, eres injusto... Me duele que digas eso, yo te he dicho que te amo, lo supe desde el momento que te vi.- Hal, en estas ocaciones, era el tipo príncipe de los cuentos de hadas y aunque a una parte le gustaba, se decía que era muy bueno para ser verdad. 

\- eso es obsesión, no amor.- le dijo Barry escéptico, no era que no creía en ese tipo de cosas, solo no creía que le pasara a él.- como doctor, te digo que eso es un síndrome generado por tu cerebro que te da ciertos rasgos en una persona, y cuando esta tiene todos ellos se genera un vínculo opresivo. 

Jordan se sintió un poco herido.- oh vamos, ¿vas a dirime que tu no lo sentiste? 

\- no puedo dar una definición exacta.- a Barry le asustaba la forma en la que Hal pensaba saber cosas que nunca le había contado, pero que sabia incluso mejor que él mismo.- no sé... Tal vez... O tal vez no, quizás solo fue atracción o algo de niños.

\- sí claro.- dijo Hal rodando los ojos.- ¿ entonces qué es esto? No parece que te moleste lo que te hago... 

Barry bajo la mirada.- no lo sé, tal vez tengo síndrome de Estocolmo.- su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte, sintiendo un flechazo de culpa, pero es lo que consideraba más lógico; y es que Barry buscaba la lógica en algo que no lo tenía para de alguna forma tener control de la situación.- médicamente, es un sistema psicólogo de auto defensa para la tranquilidad de un prisionero en la que te enamoras de tu captor.

-¿captor? Barry, si tuvieras esa enfermedad rara que dices, estarías seguro de que me amas.- Barry se tensó, Hal lo tomo por los hombros y le miro exigente con los ojos oscuros.- vamos dilo... Demuéstrame tu temor.- lo apretó más fuerte.- dime que me amas... 

\- me haces daño... - Barry de verdad se estaba asustando, y era extraño ya que Barry jamás le había tenido temor antes a Hal "¿ha no?, entonces si no era miedo, ¿qué era ese sentimiento que lo hacía sentir tan inferior?" Se pregunta Barry, pero aún así Barry no hizo nada para defenderse "¿y por qué no obligaba a que lo soltara" se lo pregunto así mismo. Ya estaba anocheciendo y Hal no parecía impórtale, le miraba frío y enojado. 

\- vamos dilo...- dijo de nuevo, pero Barry no podía asimilar lo que Hal estaba haciendo, que fuera tan frío y exigente con él.- bien, ya entiendo... No vas a decirlo, sabes que, no me interesa... No puedo esperar toda mi vida por una persona indecisa. Que ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere... Si quieres irte vete.- su sonrisa era burlona y su mirada helada como el hielo, su voy era dura y sus palabras golpeaban a Barry fuertemente.- después de todo, ya tuve lo que pensabas que quería ¿no?... Pues gracias por tus servicios, retírate... 

Barry sentía su pecho apretar dolorosamente y un miedo le abrumo completamente, se sintió como aquella vez que su padre intento matarlo, alguien que nunca pensó que se atrevería a hacerle daño, y eso sentía ahora, sentía como si ahora fuera Hal, solo que a diferencia de su padre, sentía que Hal si lo estaba matando.- y-yo lo siento... No quise... 

\- no busco tus disculpas, tu tenias razón, ahora veo que tenías razón, gracias.- dijo sonriendo como si no le importara. Como si fuera otra persona... Es que no, este no podía ser Hal.

"Este no es mi Hal" Barry sintió un gran dolor y confusión, como una pesadilla sin sentido, como el día que sus padres murieron y él no sabia ni que sentir, solo que como ahora, estaba nadando en vidrios rotos, y un dolor en el pecho simplemente indescriptible que lo hacía sentir como si no pudiera respirar y que iba a morir. 

Barry tenía los ojos muy abiertos, Hal podía ver el terror en ellos y como luego sus ojos se humedecieron rápidamente desbordando gordas lagrimas que recorrieron su rostro mientras su cara seguía sumergida en el temor, sin percatarse de su rostro empapado sonrojado. Hal sonrió al ver que había logrado la reacción que quería y le abrazo rápidamente antes de que este se pusiera peor. Barry comenzó a respirar con dificultad por el llanto.- lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mi amor.- Hal comenzó a repartir besos por su cabello rubio y le sobaba la espalda recorriendo la cicatriz, intentado de tranquilizarlo.- yo solo quería darte una lección, es que siempre dices esas cosas de mi que yo se que realmente no crees, así que lo dije para ver que opinabas, en verdad... Yo te amo tonto, tranquilo, perdóname por favor. 

Barry lo abrazo con en respuesta, aferrándose a él como un niño pequeño llorando porque tuvo una horrible pesadilla, sintió de verdad helar su sangre.- yo...- decía con dificultad, su voz estaba quebradiza y jadeante.- p-pensé que iba a perderte... 

\- jamás Bear.- Hal se sintió terriblemente culpable.- perdóname, te juro que yo no cría asustarte tanto, creo que me asustaba más que a ti no te importara lo que iba a decir y me extra limite.- Hal tomo el rostro de Barry entre sus manos e hizo que le mirara.- yo jamás permitiría que me dejaras, mi bello ángel.-beso la mejilla de Barry antes de limpiar sus lagrimas con sus dedos pulgares a cada lado de su cara, mientras que por su parte Allen trataba de tranquilizarse y con dificultad intento volver a respirar normalmente. Hal le había dado un susto de muerte.

\- tenías razón sobre mi... 

\- no Barry, tu solo...

\- No Hal... Tu siempre tuviste razón sobre mi, me conoces mejor que cualquier persona, me conoces incluso mejor de lo que me conozco. 

\- ¿p-por qué dices eso? .- el castaño dijo confundido viendo que Barry tomaba un poco más de distancia para hablar pero no se soltaba de los brazos de Hal, y lo sostenía mientras jugaba con los botones del frente de su camisa blanca. 

\- Porque tienes razón... Y yo no quería admitirlo, siempre has tenido razón sobre todo lo que dices de mi, sobre que disfruto estar contigo. Porque esa es la razón de que siempre que estoy contigo me siento vulnerable, porque ante ti me siento dócil y sumiso, porque contigo... Estoy completamente entregado a ti, me siento indefenso ante tus ojos, tu forma de mirarme tiene un gran poder sobre mi, eres mi debilidad, yo no me había dado cuenta de que preferiría la muerte antes de estar obligado a amar a una persona que no quiero, eso significa que tu eres más, y me siento así , porque estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que te haga feliz, porque no quiero que me odies, y estoy dispuesto a complacerte ante cualquier circunstancia, sin importar el dolor que pueda causarme o lo aterrorizado que este.- sonrío.- siempre terminare cediendo ante ti, porque es contigo que quiero estar y se que no me lastimarías y si lo haces, esta bien, pero si voy a dejar que alguien me lastime prefiero que seas tu y nadie más y se que puede sonar masoquista pero es la verdad.

\- no sé si sea correcto...- dijo este viendo a su alrededor.

\- sí lo es... Yo quiero que te aproveches de mi... Porque me gusta sentirme que soy útil para ti, indispensable para ti, que me necesitas tanto... Como yo a ti... Yo creo que... No, yo estoy seguro de que yo... T-te amo... 

Jordan abrió sus ojos con asombros, por primera vez Barry pudo ver un genuino rubor en Hal, pero no duro mucho la apreciación de esto, porque Hal se le abalanzó a Barry para capturar sus labios con su boca, empujándolo al suelo, Barry aún tenía sus manos en la camisa blanca de Hal y la apretaba con fuerza entre sus dedos para no temblar, abriendo accidentalmente los botones de la camisa y dejando en evidencia su musculoso pecho bronceado, los ojos del menor se cerraron y abrió un poco su boca dando el consentimiento a la lengua de Hal de adentrase más profundo, esto estaba llevando a Hal al limite, porque Barry había dicho que lo amaba, realmente lo dijo por primera vez, y no solo eso, literalmente se había entregado a él. Así que ya al estar seguro de que no moriría de felicidad, reaccionó para manifestar lo que sentía, ¿o tal vez si estaba muerto? Ya que con toda esta felicidad que le invade parece que el jardín es más bello, sea como sea, estaba en el paraíso, y Barry era un ángel. 

Hal paso por lamer y morder su cuello lentamente.- p-por favor Hal... No me abandones.- dijo Barry mientras algunas lagrimas corrían por sus ojos. Hal no recordaba la ultima vez que se sentía tan caliente... Era biológicamente imposible sentirse como Barry lo hacía sentir... Barry se abrazo a él con fuerza, se sentía tan raro que una sola persona tuviera tanto poder sobre si misma, así era lo que ambos se sentían, que el otro tenía el poder sobre el otro.

Las manos de Hal pasaron a los pantalones de Barry, quitándole solo el sintieron y desabrocharlo, Hal volvió a besar a Barry de manera hambrienta, sus lenguas circulaban por la boca ajena, Barry soltó Hal y se aferro al césped cuando sintió que Hal deslizaba las manos por su abdomen, dándole espacio para continuar para desabrochar su chaqueta y los botones de su camisa, una vez con sus torso expuesto Hal sonrió antes de comenzar a lamer desde el vientre, pasando por el ombligo, recorriendo su pecho lo suficiente como para poner a Barry duro y un lío jadeante.

-haa...- gimió sintiendo la vertiginosa lengua atrapar un rosado pezon, sentía que arrancaba el césped y solo agarraba más, Hal lamia un pezon mientras tocaba el otro con su mano, y a medida que módisqueaba el que tenía en su boca , pellizcaba el que tenía entre sus dedos haciendo a Barry sacar esos sonidos tan candentes y suaves que le indicaban a Hal que lo estaba disfrutando. Barry tenía la piel de gallina, estaba duro tanto en sus botones como lo que había en los pantalones, el castaño también era culpable de ese delito desde que escucho el primer quejido indecoroso de Barry. - ha... Ha..- el rubio respiraba despacio por su boca, tenía sus labios rojos por el calor igual que el rubor en su cara, sus ojos azules estaban vidriosos, Hal tenía tantos deseos de follarlo, pero prefirió ver a que nivel podría llegar la belleza de esa cara que tanto le gustaba contemplar en sus distintos gestos orgasmico de deseo. Tomo los pantalones de Barry y solo con bajarlo un poco, comenzó a masturbarle mientras le veía de manera pervertida.- ¡haa... Haa. Haaa!... Haaa.. Ha... Ha... - la respiración de Barry aumentaba más y más, sus gestos eran tan lindos y provocativos, tenía los ojos entrecerrados con una cara sonrojada, era muy seductor; Hal le miraba detalladamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior respirando lentamente.- n-no me mires Hal...- decía Barry sintiéndose avergonzado por como estaba y aun así que Hal le mirara, pero Hal lo ignoro. - ha... A... Haaa... - Barry se aferró a la espalda de el castaño. 

\- vamos dame más de eso...- dijo mientras le bajaba los pantalones y del mismo modo se los quitaba él.- dame más de esa expresión.- Hal lo follo directamente sin prepararlo, haciendo que Barry se aferrara fuertemente de la camisa de Hal sobre su espalda casi rompiendo la costura, mientas sus lagrimas cían por sus mejillas rojas, había dado un fuerte gemido, que podía escucharse desde lejos, Hal le beso, con sus lenguas parecían como si quisieran formar un nudo. Cuando Hal empezó a embestirle Barry se aferró con los bazos al rededor de su cuello, mientas que respiraba con dificultad y gemia entre sus bocas.... - eres mío Barry... Me pertenece... Dilo... - pidió Hal separándose de la boca del rubio, mientras un hilo de saliva aun unía sus bocas.

A Barry le constaba hacer otra cosa que no fuera gemir... Pero lo hizo igual.- t-te pertenezco... Haa, Haaa... Ha...- Hal empezó a envestirlo más rápido y más rápido, y más rápido haciendo gemir a Barry sin control, era brusco y salvaje como esa primera vez en el carruaje, dándole contra el piso con dureza.- ¡Haaa... Haa .... Ah haaaa...Haaa a-aa .... ¡¡HAAAA por dios!!.- dijo Barry cundo Hal había golpeado ese punto, su punto G. Hal lo noto por su puesto he intento, dar allí otra vez, haciendo a Barry gemir sensualmente.

\- así que es allí ¿verdad?.- dijo dandole otra vez sonriendo de manera pervertida... Haciendo que Barry gimiera de la misma forma.- sí, es justo allí, ¿verdad?.- decía dandole una y otra vez.- ¿te gusta verdad? Sí... Es justo aquí... Oh sí, eso se siente bien...- decía ronco, con voz profunda excitado, como ronroneando de manera pervertida y jadeante.

\- Haaa...aa... Haa.. - Barry no sabia que le pasaba, estaba sumido en el placer y el extasía. 

\- ¿se siente bien no? Te gusta que profundice justo aquí... ¿Se siente rico verdad? Ya no sientes más dolor.- decía mientras lo embestía aun con mucha fuerza, viendo que no era necesario contenerse más, sosteniendo las piernas de Barry para separarlas y adentrarse aun más haciendo a Barry gemir como un animal en celo. Hal era brusco, muy rápido y no había quien lo frenará ahora. Barry se retorció llamando la atención de Jordan que se detuvo porque Barry lo beso dulcemente en la boca. 

\- te quiero, dame más...- jadeo. Y sin mucha insistencia Hal nuevamente comenzó a embestirlo de manera salvaje.- h-haal... Hal... Hal... Haaal... - esos no eran gemidos cualquiera, se dijo Hal, Barry estaba jadeando su nombre.- Hal... Hal.. Ha... Oh, Hal... Más Hal... Por favor... Haaaal .- " oh, Dios mío. Barry acabas de sellar tu tumba" pensó el castaño porque sintió como incluso su poder de linterna se incrementó. Barry quería más, Hal le daría mucho más, y le dio mucho más, sorprendentemente no mato a Barry en el proceso, solo lo hizo gemir hasta que casi ya no pudo respirar, y no paro sino hasta llegar al final y dejar su semen dentro de Barry que estaba exhausto y se había corrido ya antes en algún momento del frenesí de Jordan, pero no se percató sino hasta que llego en si. 

Hal se salió de Barry que intentaba así como el recuperar el aliento, solo que con más dificultad, mientras que Hal subía sus pantalones y los de Barry, y empezó a besar su pecho descubierto subiendo, llegando su cuello y luego terminar el los labios de Barry, dándose barios besos uno al otro hasta que Hal mordió el labio inferior de Barry y cambio de besos inocentes y tiernos a unos lujuriosos de boca abierta y lengua. 

\- fue increíble.- dijo Barry en un suspiro, se habían separado por falta de aire, aún estaban cansado, Barry peinaba cariñosamente el bellos castaño de Hal que esta aun arriba de él.

\- ¿fue?... ¿Quién dijo que termino?.- dijo repartiendo besos por la cara de Barry, el cual sonría feliz y se reía porque los labios de Hal le hacían cosquillas. 

\- oh por dios, yo ya decía que había escuchado unos sonidos raros provenientes de aquí.- dijo un tercero, un chico joven y alto, bien parecido de cabello negro con un uniforme linterna verde.- por favor no vallan a tirar aquí que el jardinero soy yo.

-¡Kyle!... - Hal lo vio sorprendido, inesperadamente había aparecido y estaba tan absorto en Barry que se aisló del reto del mundo... Y que esto era una zona pública.- Emm... ¿Q-qué haces aquí?... - Barry estaba rojo como la prenda que traía encima y cuando Hal se sentó en el suelo Barry también se sentó y se refugió en su pecho escondiendo su cara en la camisa desarreglada de Hal.

\- ¿yo...? ¿Hablas en serio? no nada, sabes que me encanta hacer jardinería y hacer todos esos castigos que me mandas por ciertas razones.- respondió sarcástico.- ... Oye te felicito, es muy lindo por lo que veo, pero, por favor, dígame que no hicieron nada raro aquí porque yo soy el que tiene que arreglarlo... Y por nada raro me refiero a sexo.-pidió Kyle a lo que en respuesta Barry se acurrucó más en Hal con vergüenza haciendo un sonido de lamentación, mientras que Hal sonrió y se arqueo de hombros haciendo un gesto de 'lo siento' mientras lo que dijo en verdad fue 'Ups' .- ¡¡Oh... De momios!!... Hoy no es mi día...

...

\- Wou, entonces ese chico... ¿T-te beso?.- Bart estaba impresionado de todo lo que su tío le había contado, estaba sentado en la cama de él en su habitación, Wally asintió en repuesta.- ya veo... .- dijo pensativo.- Y besaba bien?

-¡¡¡BART!!! 

\- lo siento, es que nunca he besado a nadie, y me preguntaba... Bueno, lo siento.- dijo apenado, pero insistió.- ¿pero besa bien?

Wally se puso muy rojo.- si tanto quiere saberlo, estuvo... Bien... Muy... Muy bien... Pero ¿qué puedo saber yo? El tipo me robo mi primer beso. -Wally tenía la camisa amarilla toda desarreglada y los pantalones rojos sucios de cuando se había caído, cuando Bart y Wally se vieron el uno al otro se exigieron una explicación, Bart se negaba a responder a menos de que Wally lo hiciera primero.- bien, yo ya te dije, ahora tu confianza ¿por qué estas vestido como un gato? .- le pregunto a este, no era que le molestara, realmente se veía adorable, todo sonrojado y avergonzado con esas tiernas orejitas naranjas como su color de pelo en un sintillo, él era pequeño y parecía más joven que su edad por lo que los pantalones cortos blancos le quedaban bien, ellos tenían una cola naranja que cerca de la punta tenía un lazo rojo así como el que tenía alrededor de su cuello y una camisa blanca que traía tirantes rojos que sostenían los pantalones cortos junto con otro laso rojo al rededor de la cintura y guantes blancos con manchas navajas en forma de patas de gatito. Wally pensaba que era adorable... Demasiado más bien, ser tan lindo era malo para él propio bien de Bart, en su escuela también llamaba todo tipo de atención y Wally aunque burlista también es un hermano mayor muy sobre protector.

\- porque si no estaría vestido de gata... - contestó recordando como esas mujeres discutían que ponerle, primero querían hacer algo que se le viera tierno, luego decidieron de hacerlo temático, por eso animalitos, discutieron hasta optar el de gato, la loca de Barbara quería que se pusiera uno de cuero de una tal amiga Selina, Por suerte las demás estuvieron de acuerdo que eso no era para nada tierno, querían ponerle toda clase de cosas raras para el pelo y rosas, Bart lucho valientemente, pero esas chicas tres tenían súper fuerza, hasta que se resignó y él le pidió para escoger lo más decente posible del armario.- lo peor es que si me lo quito y me descubren vendrán por mi de nuevo y Kara amenazo conque me podría algo mucho, mucho, mucho peor... Algo más... Femenino. 

\- ya veo, pero tendrás que arriesgarte, quítate eso, nadie debe verte así.- dijo Wally para protegerlo con una mirada desafiante. "Me da miedo como esos niños pervertidos puedan reaccionar al verlo" pensó tensó por la preocupación.

-lo aria, pero aunque me das miedo... Ellas me dan más miedo hermano...

Una entidad toco la puerta, los pelirrojos se miraron, Wally con la mirada pedía a Bart cambiarse ya, pero este aunque se le veía el miedo y la pena en sus ojos se negó, Wally suspiro e indicó a la persona para entrar. Era un chico muy joven como de la edad de Wally, de amable sonrisa blanca de hoyuelo a un costado de la mejilla derecha, cabellos negro y gráfilado liso y con volumen, el corte más lindo que habían visto hasta ahora, sus ojos eran amarillos o un castaño muy claro atigrado, llenos de brillo, tenía esas características perfectas de un hombre como la nariz perfilada y cejas no muy gruesas pero definidas, vestía una armadura azul con negro con un escarabajo en su espalda y pecho. Los pelirrojos quedaron impresionados de lo atractivo que era, Wally rápidamente actuó disimulando, Bart... No tanto, solo se quedo mirándolo embobando.- mucho gusto caballeros, mi nombre es Jaime Reyes...- hizo una inclinación.- el rey los convoca a ambos para un ensayo de la fiesta de mañana... Oh, un gatito... Eso es muy adorable.- sonrío con simpatía.- bueno los veré después, tienen 5 minutos.- dijo antes de trancar.

\- bueno... Creo que... Deberíamos ir.- dijo Wally jalando a su hermano que aún estaba estático mirando a la puerta.

Continuará...


	6. Bienvenidos al circo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un espectáculo muy especial que deslumbra a los espectadores, nada mejor que una función para el entretenimiento y los que son amantes se sientan en ambiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca habrá disculpas suficientes que puedan compensar el con tanto atraso... Lo lamento, les digo con sinceridad que ami no se me ha olvidado, solo que no he podido, de vedad... TwT sé que no es excusa... Pero únicamente puedo hacer esto escribiendo rápido por póquer de un momento a otro se me va la señal, que en donde vivo es muy inestable... Igual me disculpo, pero no se preocupen, no me rendiré hasta que termine este fanfic.

Capitulo 6

\- bueno, en primer lugar les digo que el rey soy yo, y por mi pueden hacer lo que se les de la regalada gana, pero como Barry no quiere es que pasen vergüenza o así, voy a decirles las reglas de como deben actuar en la mesa, las cuales en realidad no te sirven para nada importante en la vida.- Hal se aclaró la garganta.- esta es la estúpida forma de tomar el estúpido tenedor.- dijo Hal tomando el tenedor delicadamente.- como verán, hay otros cubiertos en la mesa pero yo solo uso este si no estoy comiendo con las monos, o si sirven sopa remplazo mi confiable tenedor por la servicial cuchara.

\- pero yo también como así.- dijo Wally.- ¿qué estamos aprendiendo entonces? - Barry suspiro.

-Hal, por favor, coopera conmigo...- pidió con una mano en el hombro de Hal al ver que este no se lo tomaba en serio. 

\- pero si ellos ya saben comer... Bueno, de acuerdo, como podrán ver, todos estos cubiertos van de grande a pequeño, ¿cuando sabemos que debemos usar uno? Muy fácil, como yo nunca aprendí los camareros nos traen un plato con un número en la parte posterior, el mismo numero que esta grabado muy pequeño en el mango del cubierto.

\- en serio Hal, sin bromas.- pido Barry. 

\- no es broma.- dijo enseñando el grabado en el cubierto.- estas cosas siempre me han parecido estúpidas, a la edad de ellos me sonaba la nariz con el mantel. Hablando de lo que yo hacia a su edad, si a uno se le ocurre, no usen el cucharón de la sopa como cucharilla para el pudín, por alguna razón no es bien recibido, aún si eres el anfitrión. Tampoco sorban la sopa ruidosamente ni mastiquen con la boca abierta, porque si Barry es como era mi madre los va a crucificar, es decir, nadie dice nada sobre lo asqueroso que luce Oliver cuando come y los restos de comida caen en su barbilla siendo atrapada por su cochina barba, no, todos se fijan es como agarras el maldito tenedor... Los odio a todos.- decía Hal haciendo un cruce de brazos pensando en las personas que no eran sus amigos o familia, el rey se refería era a duques, condes, bis condes, otros reyes que ni levantaron un dedo para ayudar en la lucha contra Darckseid e incluso se doblegaron ante él...Y por su puesto Carol.- bueno, a Carol no. 

\- ¿de qué hablas?.- preguntó Barry al escuchar ese nombre. Hal contesto simplemente que no se trataba de nada, Barry trato de no sentirse extraño y luego miro a Bart que tenía la mirada perdida moviendo la comida con el tenedor.- Oye, ¿qué te pasa Bart? ¿No tienes hambre? 

\- ¿qué?.- dijo al ser tomado desprevenido.- sí, no, no me pasa nada, lo lamento ¿lo dices porqué estaba jugando con la comida?

-No...- contestó Barry.- Wally esta jugando con la comida.- dijo Barry señalando al mayor, Bart volteo para ver que a su lado Wally estaba haciendo una casita hecha de Wafles, con un hombre hecho de wafle mientras echaba azúcar refinada simulando nieve. 

\- ¡feliz wafle Navidad y feliz wafle nuevo!.- decía distraído y contento el pelirrojo mayor mientas comía pequeños bocados de la casa de wafle.- ¡oh no! ¡Un gigante devora mi casa!.- decía moviendo el hombre de wafle.- esta es la peor wafle Navidad de todas... Oh no, oh no, quiere comerme, haaaa...- decía mientras se comía el wafle. 

\- tú en cambio, no actúas con normalidad... Bueno, tal vez normal no es la palabra que los define a ustedes, no estas actuando acorde a como siempre haces, para empezar, no has comido nada... - respondió Barry para luego ver a Bart suspirar. 

\- es que, no sé... Wally porque era un antisocial...- decía Bart.

-¡¡oye!!.- Wally exclamo con Wafles en la boca. Parecía una ardilla con las mejillas llenas.

\- pero creo que extraño un poco a mis amigos de la escuela, creo que siento que acabo de notar que nunca los volver a ver.- termino de decir Bart a lo que Barry entristeció, poro claro, Hal no permitiría que ninguno de ellos se sintiera así. 

\- pues, envíales una carta para que vengan mañana.- dijo Hal.- y todos los días que quieras. 

\- ¿¡de verdad!? ¡CRASH! Muchas gracias hombre G.- dijo Bart entusiasmado. 

\- pídeme lo que quieras y es tuyo hijo.- decía Hal mientras tomaba la mano de Barry por debajo de la mesa.- excepto darte a Barry de vuelta. -Barry vio a Hal por el rabillo del ojo, mientras su corazón latía rápidamente.- él es mío ahora.- Barry se ruborizó bruscamente. Bart puso una cara de ternura con enorme sonrisa, mientras que Wally en cambio puso una cara asqueada.

\- ya que estamos en esto, entonces... ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta breve y para nada importante?... ¿quien es Jaime Reyes?.- preguntó Bart levemente sonrojado, sobre un tipo muy lindo, de encantadora sonrisa.- fue el chico que mandaste buscarnos.

\- ha, ¿el chico que los llamo? Sí, es él, es uno de los seleccionados de mañana, pero es parte de la unidad especial, a él le toco ser número tres de los miembros especiales, el escarabajo, representa el aire... Y tiene como principal labor llevar paz a nuestro reino con otras tierras lejanas... Bla, Bla, Bla, leyendas y más cánticos tradicionales.

\- pero pensé que Billy.- decía Barry. 

\- Billy es el trueno, es el quinto, representa otra cosa... Es complicado, lo importante es que solo puede existir un escarabajo y un shazam por generación, en otras palabras, hasta que uno muera, o renuncie, nunca habrá dos shazam o dos escarabajos al mismo tiempo, a diferencia de los linternas verdes. Todos aran presentaciones mañana, un espectáculo de entretenimiento antes del baile de mascaradas y luego habrá una cena en donde daremos gracias por otro año de héroes y prosperidad para ellos, ese tipo de tonterías...- decía Hal. 

\- ha, ya entiendo... Y va a estar ese chico? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡A si! Kyle!...- dijo Barry haciendo que Wally escupiera su comida salpicando a Bart 

A lo que Bart le exclamo con un .-¡¿pero qué locura te posee?!.-pero Wally lo ignoro y tomo agua.

-parece alguien bastante agradable.- Barry seguía diciendo.

Hal sonrió.- ja, con decirte que es igualito a mi...

-oh... Entonces me equivoque...- decía Barry mientras Hal ahora lo veía a él con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿qué no fueron ellos los que tiraban de la carreta cuando llegábamos aquí?.- preguntó Bart al recordar el pasado.- si son aprendices de linterna ¿por qué...

\- Jaime es un chico muy bueno, muy estudioso y responsable, su familia nunca ha tenido mucho dinero por lo que trabajaba para mi desde antes de siquiera pensar en ser un miembro de mis soldados, él vino aquí muy pequeño a pedirme ayuda, con gusto yo iba a darle dinero sin necesidad de nada, siempre hago cosas así por mis súbditos, pero insistió en trabajar para mi, solo les pido a los que doy dinero gratis que digan a los otros que yo soy como el diablo y se los di a cambio de su alma inmortal, pero dijo algo sobre que eso era injusto pues era 'un rey muy bueno'... ¿Qué loco verdad? Es un chico muy gentil, demostró una gran perseverancia y talentos, por lo que le sugerí que se metiera a soldado, y de hecho fue un gran cadete, no me sorprende que fuera uno de los elegidos, y aun más, que fuera uno de los siete. En cuanto a Kyle, es un dolor en el culo, es un irresponsable, indisciplinado, no piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas, promiscuo o eso dicen, los otros cadetes dicen que es una deshonran para el buen nombre de los linternas.- dijo Hal con dureza en su voz pero al mismo tiempo reprimía una sonrisa. 

\- es tu favorito ¿verdad?.- Barry sonrió con seguridad de que conocía a Hal, el cual no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- te lo juro Barry, desde el momento que lo vi por primera vez como aprendiz en el cuartel, peliando con Kilowog el cual mide el triple de lo que mido yo me dije ' este cabron va hacer el primero en ser elegido'... ¿Y qué crees? Así fue, y este año fueron muy pocos, de 300, solo 100 fueron elegidos, subieron la exigencia, y el es tan joven a como yo lo era.-suspiro con orgullo.- no lo sé, esa forma en la que no teme en desafiar a la autoridad, esa energía y que aún así se preocupe ciegamente por los demás, sin importa que pueda pasarle, nunca piensa en lo que le conviene a él en una situación de peligro, sino lo que le convenga a los indefensos.- decía haciendo gestos. - aunque si no esta en una situación de peligro generalmente si piensa en sí mismo.

\- te viste reflejado en él.- Barry sonrió, le parecía simpático que Hal se sintiera identificado con un chico, debía ser algo así como un hermano menor. También noto que Wally estaba... Distraído, tan distraído, que Bart había tomado su casa Wafles y comenzar comérsela con miel, mientras que Wally precia en las nubes, preocupado por algo. " tengo que preguntar" pensó Barry " pero si se le acorrala, Wally puede estar muy a la defensiva... Tendré que hacerlo más tarde".- pero, siendo así, ¿por qué Kyle trabaja para ti? ...

\- porque como ya dije ¡¡ES UN CABRON!!...

Flashback 

\- no creo que debas hacer eso, él señor Jordan es muy estricto, no le gusta que la gente saque a los caballos sin permiso.- decía Jaime antes de tener sus poderes. 

\- ya, solo quiero montarme en uno.- dijo abriendo la puerta, pero el caballo no salía.- vamos estúpida vaca, quiero ver que tan alto vuelas.- dijo montándose en ella pero esta no se movió. 

\- en primer lugar, eso no es una vaca, en segundo lugar, las vacas no vuelan.- dijo ganándose una mala mirada de Kyle.- estos animales están entrenados, no saldrán si no reconocen la voz del rey o ven la luz verde. - Kyle para ese momento no tenía sus poderes, había sido unos años atrás cuando inició su entrenamiento.

\- lo aré, te probaré que uno al menos lo ara, son animales tontos.- dijo abriendo puerta por puerta la de los caballos pero ninguno salió, todos se negaron a trotar, hazta que Kyle había abierto una puerta equivocada. 

\- ¡¡NO KYLE!! ¡¡ESA NO!!.- decía Jaime ya tarde... Kyle había dejado libre a un toro, Jaime y Kyle corrieron despavoridos cundo el animal enloquecido salió estampando la madera de los corrales, que hizo correr a los caballos y yeguas asustados a todas direcciones mientras que Jaime y Kyle de igual manera corrían sin rumbo fijo, todos los caballos y los jóvenes corrieron fuera del corral seguidos por el toro, los animales se dispersaron pero Jaime y Kyle quedaron acorralados por el furioso animal.

\- pido perdón por todo lo que he hecho...- decía Kyle viendo que no tenían salida.

\- ¡¡¡Cállate!!! ¡¡De igual forma te iras al infierno!!.- decía Jaime .- de igual forma... Fue un placer conocerte...

\- por su puesto que lo fue, soy la persona más interesante que a estrado a tu aburrida vida...- dijo segundos antes que el toro estuviera a centímetros de embestirles, cuando un destello de luz apareció desde el cielo y callo rápidamente a la tierra como un meteorito. 

Era Hal, el cual literalmente, tomó al toro por los cuernos.- ¡mi señor! .- dijeron ambos al unísono, Jaime se arrodilló reverenciando y Kyle hizo el saludo militar irguiéndose con la pose muy recta y una mano hasta su frente rígido. Hal acariciaba al animal por el lomo con una mano mientras con la otra aun lo sostenía, hasta que el toro se calmo.

\- yo digo que hay que hacerlo carnitas...- dijo Kyle mirando al animal con repudió, pero Hal se voltea con sus ojos verdes enojados. 

\- yo no culpo al animal.- dijo lentamente con un ácido tono que indicaba que estaba irritado, que hizo a los jóvenes helar.- ¿qué pasa si mi anillo no me hubiera avisado a tiempo que había peligro?

\- ¿por qué me miras así a mi?.- decía Kyle.- si todo fue culpa de Jaime. 

\- ¡¡¡MIENTES!!!.- gritó Jaime.

\- por su puesto que mientes, Jaime podrá ser tu primo, pero es demasiado aburrido para hacer algo así...- dijo el rey estando seguro su culpabilidad, él era el chico más problemático de su familia también a su edad, la oveja negra, lo que era raro porque Jaime era todo lo contrario a su primo. 

-¡sí! Así es yo... Oiga, ¿cómo que aburrido?.- decía Jaime ofendido. 

\- mírelo por el lado positivo mi señor... - Kyle dijo.- es un buen momento para inventar el trasporte aéreo, piénselo ustedes pueden volar ¿para qué necesitaría caballos?... A mi ni me gustan los animales... 

\- ¿así ? ¡Pues ni creas que te vas a salvar de buscar cada uno de ellos!.- Hal gruño amenazador haciendo a los chicos ponerse tensos como estatuas.- y vas a trabajar con animales... ¡Hasta que los ames!...

Fin del Flashback 

\- ese niño es dinamita pura, pero veo también algo bueno en él, lo amable que puede llegar a ser, así que quiero llevarlo por buen camino, que tenga algo de disciplina, se que no lo parece, pero yo tengo un poco de eso también que me la inculco mi padre y aunque aveces no soy muy disciplinado, o me equivoco, yo ya entiendo lo que es lo bueno y lo malo, eso es lo que quiero enseñarle.- decía Hal terminado de cenar. - pero no es un mal chico en lo absoluto. 

-Mmmm...mam...- decía Barry mientras comía rápidamente llenado sus mejillas y hablando con la boca llena, para luego tragarlo todo de una vez.- creo que es genial el como te preocupas y eso. Pero confiésame algo, ¿como diablos hacen para comer tan lento si estás hambriento?, porque a mi me estaba matando...

Hal lo miro con dulzura "en algunos aspectos muy tiernos, Barry no ha cambiado en lo absoluto, aun conserva los importantes detalles que lo definen como persona, sin importar que sea un adulto" pensaba Hal encantado, pero claro que nunca diría algo tan cursi así de la nada.- ven niños, eso es justo lo que no deben hacer mañana, comer como un cerdito y llenar sus mejillas como una ardilla almacenando nueces en su boca. - dijo Hal haciendo a los niños reír. Bart se limpió la boca con la camisa.- oye chico, no hagas eso, es una de esas cosas que se ven mal.

-pero si tu hiciste eso hace un rato.- decía Bart confundido.

\- pero es diferente, en ti eso se ve con un cochino chiquillo miserable, en mi eso se ve como, el rey no considera digno esa servilleta para limpiarse, solo una fina prenda de ropa es capaz de pasar por sus labios de rey... - decía el rey.- claro, a parte de los labios de Barry pero esa es otra historia. - Barry escupió su café en la misma taza por la sorpresa. Wally por otro lado al hablar de eso no pudo dejar de pensar en su primer beso con Kyle, aunque de todos modos no podía dejar de pensar en esa persona que se había mencionado en casi toda la cena.

\- oye, un momento, ¿donde?, pero... ¡Mi casa de Wafles desapareció!.- dijo Wally para luego voltear a ver un sospechoso Bart con cara de culpabilidad y migajas en la boca, se quedaron un momento mirándose uno al otro, hasta que Bart salió corriendo y Wally tras él.

\- ahora que se fueron ¿puedo preguntarte algo Barry?.- decía el castaño con alivio de que podía preguntar sin que el pelirrojo más joven se ofendiera.- ¿por qué Bart usaba un traje de gato? ¿Y de donde lo saco en primer lugar? 

\- pero si yo pensé que había sido idea tuya.- Barry respondió sintiéndose confundido.- la verdad no sé... Pero me encanto, se veía tan adorable, lo abrace muy fuerte cuando bajo las escaleras. Se me hizo muy raro pues no le gusta que la gente le diga esas cosas. - Barry sonrió a Hal .- pero prefiero hacerme el tonto, me gusta ver lo tierno que se ve.

\- sí, es verdad...- decía Hal.- pero me preocupa...- el castaño sabia que tal vez Barry no tuvo esa mentalidad y no cría que Bart o ni Wally tampoco, pero esos jóvenes no tenía pensamientos inocentes, Hal desde una edad adolescente era más que consciente de sus necesidades, pues ser un niño rico y consentido que siempre tiene todo lo que quiere, influye mucho también en tu forma de pensar, tenía que admitirlo. Probablemente los hijos, hermanos o primos de sus amigos no le pondrían un dedo encima, no si no quieren morir, lo conocían, ¿pero qué hay de las otras personas adineradas que vendrían pronto?, ¿podía confiar en ellos?, los jóvenes con poder podían ser muy perversos, pues se sienten invencibles, hacen lo que quieren cuando les place y es obligatorio su satisfacción ante todo, así que tal vez lo que se podía considerar lindo para algunos, los otros jóvenes de mente más enferma, los cuales todos eran mayores que Bart, pensarían que les esta dando indirectas, podían verlo más bien como algo más... Aunque poniéndose él mismo en el umbral de la verdad, poniéndose en el lugar de esos jóvenes con las hormonas alborotadas, el auto descubrimiento a un nivel más intimo y que en lugar de Bart fuera Barry el que se vistiera así en esa etapa de su vida... Violado es poco lo que habría estado por causa de él, bueno, él estaba enamorado de Barry, perdidamente, pero es que el castaño quería preservar la inocencia de Bart, y el no podía estar al pendiente todo el tiempo, también era que el anillo probablemente no consideraría un peligro la virginidad del niño... Necesitaba a alguien que lo cuidara, que los cuidara a ambos, que fuera responsable, de confianza, que no se atreviera a desobedecer o ponerle una mano encima a Bart, también que fuera joven para que Bart y Wally entrarán en confianza.- pero creo que no tengo por que...

...

El día siguiente fue en gran movimiento desde la mañana, los sirvientes preparaban todo para el festejo, los músicos llegaron y se prepararon, el salón estaba limpio como el resto del castillo y los chef empezaban a cocinar, en cuanto los reyes y reinas que se encontraban en el castillo se levantaron dichosos, había mucho que hacer aun pero se encontraban felices de poder llevarlo acabo, niños de todos los lugares podían venir con gusto al espectáculo de entretenimiento tradicional y las familias se reunían cerca del castillo a las afueras para ver de que se trataba, también tenían ese día libre para que pudieran celebrar de igual forma que en el castillo, antes de que Hal Jordán llegara al poder los aldeanos no tenía estos beneficios, era un rey muy bueno, lo que no sabia la gente era porque tenía tan mala fama de dictador en otros reinos lejanos, sea como sea, era un rey digno del respeto y amor de sus súbditos. 

\- ¡Despierten mis lindas cabezas de calabaza! .- Jordan grito en el pasillo cerca de las habitaciones de los Allen mientras tocaba un bongo gigante hecho de energía verde, mientras por otro lado un ruidoso despertador que había aparecido de la nada, hecho de energía verde, sonaba ruidosamente en la habitación de Wally mientras que en otra habitación una campana que también había aparecido de la nada, estaba hecha con energía verde, comenzó a hacer escándalo en los oídos de Bart... Con un gemido pesado ambos chicos se salieron de sus cuartos con cansancio arrastrando los pies.- ¿qué hacen allí? Muévanse y vístanse, vamos a ver el espectáculo, ya llegaran sus amigos y los del circo.

-¿¡circo!?.- dijeron ambos pelirrojos ampliando sus ojos y despertando completamente, Wally salió disparado a ir a bañarse y a vestirse. 

-¡¡Wou, que Crash!! ¡Nunca he estado en un circo! ¿Y dices que Garfiel y Virgil Ovid vendrán?... Eso es...- Bart saltaba de alegría. 

-¿Crash?...- respondió Hal por él a lo que el asintió con entusiasmo.- pues vete preparando, Barry me dijo que estaría listo en un flash así que no nos hagan esperar mucho, estamos abajo, pónganse algo cómodo porque vamos a caminar hasta allá, no los voy a llevar, aveces los jóvenes tienen que hacer ejercicio...- dijo antes de bajar, pero para su sorpresa los tres salieron disparados mientras el bajaba la escalera, casi haciéndolo caer, pero se sostuvo. Levanto la vista para observar a los tres velocistas al pie de las escaleras.- ustedes son lentos cundo les conviene ¿no? ...- decía mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras.- la próxima que estén en peligro solo procuren tomar un poco de impulso para teclear el oponente... 

\- entendido y anotado.- dijo Barry haciendo un gesto de afirmación con el pulgar arriba y una gran sonrisa. Tenía zapatos amarillos largos (casi como unos botines), un pantalón corto amarillo solo un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una camisa roja holgada y suelta manga corta como la de su familia, con muñequeras amarillas. Sus pantalones tenían detalles rojos al rededor de las costuras.

\- Crash... ¿Ósea, literal? Choque... Muy súper.- dijo Bart el cual tenía pantalones cortos por el muslo, más cortos que Barry, de color blanco, una camiseta de color rojo también pero con líneas blancas a los lados en zik-zak y zapatos rojos. 

\- a ustedes si que les gusta disfrazarse de camión de bomberos ¿qué tanto afán tiene por el color rojo? Y en lo personal no me gusta el amarillo.- replicó Hal al ver que los tres tenían colores complementarios. Adorable... Pero también ridículo. 

\- bueno ¿qué afán tienes tu de disfrazarte de ensalada? .- dijo Wally defendiendo a su familia y así mismo; el tenía una camisa amarilla suelta, pero sus pantalones rojos más arriba de las rodillas como Barry, botas rojos y un colgante amarillo. 

\- no te pases, recuerda que soy tu rey...- Hal se cruzo de brazos en un gesto imponente que no le causó gran impresión a los velocistas. Tenía una camisa cómoda y sin botones como ellos, pero sin nada de mangas, a diferencia de los Allen que tenían, muñequeras blancas, pantalones negros más abajo de las rodillas y zapatos verdes. - ¿cierto Bart ?.- preguntó haciéndole un gesto con la ceja al joven, el cual después de haber captado se apresuró para ver la palma de su mano.

-sí... Hal Jordán... Es el rey, más... Genial, amable, considerado, guapo y el más... ¿Fabuloincriblefantastico? .- decía no muy seguro mientras veía su mano.- tenemos suerte de estar aquí con él... Así que tenemos que respetarlo... Es muy crash. - Bart leía entrecortado no muy seguro de lo que decía pues la letra en su mano era muy pequeña y poco legible.- Barry, deberías quedarte con el para siempre y por toda la eternidad y permitir que te haga muchas cosas de adultos, las cuales desconozco.-Barry solo los miraba con esceptícidad. 

\- ¿cuanto te pago para que dijeras esa estupidez?.- preguntó el rubio.

\- nada... me prometio un perrito.- le contesto a Barry sonriente alegremente con inocencia. 

\- te había prometido un perrito ¡pero ahora no tendrás nada! Has expuesto mi propósito con fines perversos. Así que puedes olvidarte de Bart-Junior .- señalo Hal acusatorio mientras se dirigía a la puerta. 

-oh...- suspiro Bart con decepción. 

\- ¿qué esperamos?... - preguntó Wally para luego ver a los otros chicos que salían corriendo sin saludar a la salida, entre ellos estaba Roy, Tim, Kara entre otros. Mientras los tutores salieron caminando calmadamente y particularmente Bruces parecía exhausto y murmuro algo sobre "tengo demasiados hijos y mucho trabajo". Dick fue hasta Wally para darle los buenos y un sincero '¿te encuentras mejor?' Que hizo a Wally sonrojar.- s-Sí... Gracias .-Dick como siempre le sonrió con dulzura, apuesto y galante sin ni siquiera intentarlo. Todos usaban ropa deportiva, o de otra forma de decirlo, todos los de la nobleza vestían ropa muy casual, que podía ser humilde, aunque llamaban la atención, no solo por que aun eran los reyes, príncipes y princesas, sino porque sus llamativas prendas de colores iban con sus personalidades. 

\- ahora sí, nos vamos.- dijo Hal mientras iba caminado afuera.

\- ¿una carrera a ver quien llega primero?.- preguntó Barry mientras que los pelirrojos West se emocionaron aunque los demás miraron a Hal preocupados. 

\- ¿ustedes? ¿Contra mi? Jajajaja. Por favor, nadie puede vencerme... Soy Hal Jordan, el rey gladiador esmeralda... - decía Hal pedante y presumido. 

-supongo que tienes razón... Así que, ¿qué tal si es sin usar tus poderes de linterna?.- preguntó Barry divertido al ver la expresión de horror de Jordan. 

\- ¿dices que cancele mi poder? Pero esta activo casi totalmente, no es solo poder para mi, esta energía es una parte de mi, ¿quieres que me corte los brazos? ¿Te gustaría que yo te cortara las piernas?...

\- vamos Jordan...- Barry comenzó en un tono retante.- ¿no tendrás miedo verdad? .- todos los nobles jadearon incrédulos ante lo que Barry había dicho, antes de dirigir todas las miradas al rostro oscurecido de Hal, el miedo era el enemigo de la voluntad, el era el más valiente de todos los Green Lantern decirle eso era un tabú para él, incluso blasfemo. 

\- por su puesto que no tengo miedo...- dijo enojado, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Barry dijo rápidamente. 

\- excelente, hagámoslo, 1,2,3 ¡YA!.- dijo antes de salir como una bala a toda velocidad dejando una estela de color rojo y tierra. Mientras que Wally y Bart fueron tras él. Kyle y Jaime llegaron justo en ese momento, Jaime llevaba una niña con pelo azabache como ellos en sus hombros, discutiendo sobre de que el joven linterna se había quedado dormido.

-Wou. Si que son rápidos... Siento decírtelo Hal, pero sin tus poderes, te será imposible alcanzarlos... - le dijo Clark aunque se retractó al ver su sonrisa de súper villano malévolo.

\- jajajaja, eso es lo ustedes creen... 

...

\- les dije que ganaría .- dijo una vez más Hal venegloriandose en su propia grandeza.

-¡¡no es justo!! ¡¡Clark te llevo de caballito!!.- reclamo Bart mientras los demás se quejaban de igual forma. 

\- deja la envidia y acepta tu fracaso como hombre.- decía bajándose de un Clark, el cual se veía muy cansado y exhausto, jadeaba porque Hal lo hizo ir más rápido que Barry, lo que fue bastante difícil, le dolía admitirlo pero probablemente Barry disminuyo su velocidad al verlo tan cansado y si no fuera porque Barry era un simple humana hubiera ganado... ¿O quizás lo hubiera hecho iguala?.- a Clark le encanta llevarme de caballito desde que éramos niño, ¿verdad Clark?... .-Clark solo jadeaba cansado y asentía con la cabeza. El rey era un tirano para ciertas cosas.- ¿lo ven?.- estaban en el centro de la ciudad costera, la cuidad más próxima al castillo, luego estaba ciudad central, desde la plaza en la que se encontraban podían ver sin dificultad el enorme castillo verde resplandeciente, se veía aun más imponente aun estando desde tan lejos. 

Cuando los campesinos vieron a Hal se acercaron a el cautelosos y con respeto para saludarlo y reverenciarlo, Hal amaba a sus súbditos, y los tomo de la mano saludándolos incluso abrazando a todos los que se acercaban como si fueran viejos amigos, de igual forma los otros pertenecientes de la nobleza trataron con respeto a los aldeanos, recibiéndolos con sonrisas, pero a diferencia de Hal ellos aún se adaptaban a romper las tradiciones egoístas de los reyes pasados, ya que originalmente no era normal que un rey hiciera estas cosas y tratara sus súbditos como iguales, sin embargo lo hacía y sus amigos que les parecía correcto esa actitud lo apoyaron siguiendo su ejemplo, aunque socializar con la gente normal no era para ellos común así que saludaban con un poco de torpeza mientras los más jóvenes les parecía divertido y de cierta forma refrescante que estos grandes reyes se vieran ante la gente vulnerables. 

Todos estaban llegando cuando Bart de repente se encontró con tres de sus amigos, Garfiel, Static Ovid y Jinx que le saludaron y el fue rápidamente a ellos a darles una calurosa bienvenida, mientras que todos iban por su parte y se dispersaron por la plaza, Jaime, Kyle y la niña es sus hombros llegaban de ultimo porque la pequeña se había antojado de un algodón de azúcar y los había obligado a parar para cómpralo. - cuando yo sea una linterna verde imaginare algodones de azúcar ilimitados. - Kyle pellizco su algodón de azúcar y comió el bocado. 

\- Milagro, yo soy un linterna verde, y créele a tu primo cuando te dice que la energía no tiene sabor, ni te llena porque se disuelve en luz linda.- dijo Kyle. Ella se cruzo de brazos y dijo obstinada. 

\- pues yo seré la primera Green Lantern que lo logre... Mi tío Guay me lo aseguro que lo seria porque soy muy valiente, es una lastima que no este. 

\- aprovecho el día para besuquearse con su novia. Mua, Mua, Mua.- decía Jaime mientras simulaba los besos al aire causando en Milagro una cara de disgusto, para luego bajarla al suelo.

\- Creo que son excusas para hacer...- Kyle miro a Milagro para arrepentirse de lo que iba a decir, estaba en frente de una niña.- cosas... De adultos, porque se fueran solo a besuquearse estaría aquí como el tío Ted y su novio Booster, lo cual me parece bien, es decir, son científicos y trabajan para el rey en esos laboratorios Star o lo que sea, pero me da escalofríos que el robot que revolotea al rededor de ellos sepa tantas cosas. 

\- ja! Pues no te quiero imaginar si llevaras esta cosas en tu espalda.- dijo Jaime señalando a un artefacto azul en forma de escarabajo en su espalda.- al principio fue el infierno, pero creo que ya me acostumbre, lo incomodo es cuando discuto con él y como nadie más lo escucha parezco un loco... Solo puedo concebir que hable si se lo pido... ¿No es así escarabajo? 

-afirmativo Jaime Reyes...- respondió una voz que se proyectó por la espalda. 

\- pero creo que es mejor que este callado, y que me hable solo a mi, para ser una computadora, amuleto mágico o algo así, es muy imprudente a la ora de hablar... Aunque volviendo al tema de Ted y Booster... Deberíamos ir a buscarlos. 

-¡¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!! ¡¡presentamos el único!!, ¡inigualable!, y fabuloso circo de... ¡¡¡ LOS JÓVENES TITANES!!!... - decía la voz de un megáfono y en una tarima estaba un hombre de sombrero de copa y esmoquin como un mago, un poco anciano pero en buena forma y una hermosa chica de cabello negro que estaba haciendo reverencia al público.- ¡yo soy Zatara! El mago y presentador a sus servicios.- se inclinó y luego presento a la chica a su lado.- y la belleza a mi lado es Zatana, mi hermosa asistente y encantadora hija.- todos aplaudía emocionados. 

\- El trabajaba para mi en la guerra con una armadura de el doctor destino, uno de los siete los cuales te dije.- le comento el castaño a Barry que veían el espectáculo.- a él siempre le gusto hacer estas cosas, así que renunció... Pero seguimos en contacto.- Barry le sonrió a Hal, era más agradable entre más tiempo pasaba con él, más le gustaba Hal. Ellos eran los únicos que se conocían ya que el resto se perdió entre la multitud, los magos hicieron espectáculos de magias, de la nada hicieron aparecer una chica muy linda y joven llamada Raven, que la presentaron como aprendiz...Todo era muy lindo y alegre.

Desde otro lado de la multitud estaban Wally y Dick, el pelirrojo no había quitado sus ojos de Dick desde que lo vio salir del castillo, lo siguió para disfrutar de su compañía, Wally le estuvo hablando y haciendo esos comentarios divertidos y un poco tontos que sacaban siempre a todos una sonrisa. Wally se sentía tonto, seguía enamorado de Dick aun sabiendo que no le correspondía y a pesar de saber que tiene novia el único momento en el que se había alejado de él fue para cómprarse un paquete de goma de mascar, ya que mascaba cuando se sentía nervioso o ansioso así disimulaba sus nervios, ofreció una a Dick y este acepto. - es muy linda esa Zatana ¿verdad?.- comento Wally sin saber que más decir, además, tal vez quería que le dijera que sí, así le demostraría que no estaba tan enamorado de esa princesa... "¿¡Qué clase de pensamientos tan malvados son esos Wallaced?! Eres una mala persona, no porque no sea tuyo no significa que no será de nadie... Me asquea esa actitud tan egoísta" pensó Wally regañándose así mismo por pensar algo tan cruel, Dick seria incapaz de traicionar a la persona que ama... Ella era muy afortunada, Dick dio un codazo en el hombro de Wally sacándolo de sus pensamientos, tenía una sonrisa picara en su rostro. 

\- ¿te gusta?... Si quieres puedo conseguirte una cita con ella... Siempre estamos en contacto, es muy agradable y el resto de los titanes también, los conozco muy bien, la mayoría de sus espectáculos son en gotham y bueno ya sabes lo que dicen los del circo... El que es trapecista, siempre será trapecista y nosotros los artistas del circo somos como una familia. 

\- Wou, eso es fantástico... Me alegro por ti, nunca hubiera imaginado que tu... Bueno, fueras tan popular, imagino que por ser así se hicieron buenos amigos al instante.- dijo Wally mientras mascaba más rápido el chicle hacia una bomba con el y luego la volvía a mascar. 

\- jajaja... Algo así, es mi ex... - Wally se atraganto con el chicle... Pero logró escupirlo rápidamente.- no fue algo bastante serio, pero ella viajaba mucho y yo también y fue complicado, así que ahora todo es más fácil ya que somos amigos... Así que si quieres intentar algo con ella no te detendré es muy buen partido...- Wally se llevo otro chicle a la boca y mascaba en silencio, la conversación con Dick comenzaba a incomodarlo.- eres un buen tipo, así que creo que le puedas gustar y tengo que decirte que ella hace magia... 

\- ya lo veo.- decía Wally preguntándose por que Dick lo veía insinuante levantado las cejas como si quisiera decir otra cosa. 

\- que inocente eras...- decía Dick riendo un poco.- aquí entre nos... Me refiero que su talento en la cama también es muy mágico, mejor de lo que podemos ver a simple vista...- Wally casi se trago el chicle de nuevo y lo volvió a escupir.- ¿te encuentras bien hermano?...

\- sí, tengo la garganta un poco ceca, así que voy a ir por algo de beber.- dijo Wally para alejarse de Dick, Dick solo se arqueo de hombros y le sonrió para indicar que estaba bien y fue a sus hermanos los cuales vestían de colores diferentes, Stefany rosa, Barbara morado, Jeison de camisa negra y pantalones rojo, y Tim a la inversa de Jeison, mientras Demian vestía de verde y amarillo, en cuanto a Dick, estaba de azul y negro. Wally solo salió de allí, en busca de Bart o alguien más, Dick era tan bueno que lo deprimía más. 

Bart por su lado estaba hablando y viendo el espectáculo con sus amigos, nadie podía creer cuando Jinx comentó que Raven era su hermana y que iba a comenzar a prender magia también pero que tenía que estudiar más a fondo, todos hicieron sonidos de burla cuando Garfiel balbuceo algo sobre que la hermana de Jinx era absolutamente linda, así que le decían cosas, como hacer que Jinx le diera una pócima de amor que hizo a Garfiel sonrojar y retractarse de decir eso en voz alta. Había parecido un chico muy fuerte que podía levantar un elefante que Zatara apareció, se llamaba Víctor, pero le decían Cyborg, por sus inusuales partes metálicas, pero la verdad Bart no estaba muy al tanto, no sabia por que, pero desde hace un tiempo no podía dejar de pensar en ese chico lindo de cabello azabache y ojos amarillos que se había presentado a el por un breve instante, ahora estaba allí, en la plaza, a corta distancia de él y sus amigos con una niña pequeña en los hombros muy linda con dos moños, vestida de verde limón con un globo del color del vestido y un algodón de azúcar azul, mientras que Jaime traía ropa negra y azul oscuro en frente de la camisa y hombros, guantes azules oscuros como los zapatos; estaba con su cabello peinado hacia atrás esta vez, pero por el volumen de se cabello parte de él estaba caído aun lado y es que su cabello era de esos que hacían bucles al final, así como la niña que aparentemente era su hermanita. Era tan atractivo y tenía una sonrisa con hoyuelos tan dulce que hacia que el corazón de Bart latiera rápidamente por alguna razón que Bart desconocía, era un sentimiento muy raro y nuevo que lo envolvía y lo hacía erizar la piel de gallina. 

\- ja... Te cache con una de esas miraditas de amor.- decía Jinx haciendo a Bart saltar de la sorpresa y ruborizarse.- que tierno te ves cuando te sonrojas, por no decir que te ves como colegiala enamorada, ahora dinos pilluelo, a quien estabas viendo con esos ojos tan brillantes... - Bart solo balbuceo para luego ser salvado por la voz del presentador. 

\- ahora... Como acto final... Necesitaremos un voluntario... - dijo el presentador en el que todo el grupo gritaba desesperadamente que lo escogieran.- ¡tú! El pelirrojo.- dijo él presentado señalando al grupo de Bart. 

-¿yo? .- preguntó Bart emocionado.

\- no, el otro, el más peinado y con pecas, el que lleva morado.- dijo el hombre, refiriéndose a Garfiel que salto emocionado, vestía de morado y rojo, apartaba a todos los que estuvieran estorbando y se dirigió rápido a la tarima.- muy bien chico, prepárate, porque serás transformado ¡¡¡en tu animal favorito!!! 

-¡eso es grandioso! Y hasta yo me pregunto cual será porque amo mucho a los animales y no se si tenga un favorito.- dijo él, la expresión de Zatara cambio un poco y luego volvió a sonreír.

\- bueno no creo que eso sea un problema. - dijo el mago antes de ponerlo en el medio de la tarima.- ¿quieres que mi hija o yo ejecutemos el truco?

Garfiel se sonrojó pero dijo cruzándose de brazos fingiendo seguridad.- me gustaría que la nena de azul lo intentara.- Zatana y Zatara se miraron preocupados.

\- niño este es un truco muy difícil y aunque es muy buena, me... No siempre le sale como quiere.- dijo Zatana. 

\- no creo poder hacerlo.- dijo Raven también preocupada.

\- tonterías... Confío en ti y si algo sale mal, que no creo, será mi culpa, pero si no me equivoco tendrás que intentarlo en algún momento, pues soy tu conejillo de indias.- Raven sonrió, era muy tierno, Bart se sorprendió, no sabia que Garfiel era tan bueno coqueteando, si que estaba ganado puntos con esta chica por hacer algo tan arriesgado por ella. - quiero ser un puma...

\- azarath metrion...- la chica se preparaba diciéndonos el hechizo hasta que...

\- o no, mejor un dinosaurio... Oh, ¿qué tal una ballena? , pero un gorila seria mucho más amigable.- los poderes de Raven parpadearon y esta parecía confundida, antes de que Garfiel pudiera decir otra cosa ella termino de decir y lanzar el hechizo.

\- ¡azarath metrion zinthos!.- el un 'poof' se hizo una cortina de humo, al dispersarse Garfiel era un cocodrilo verde, todos aplaudían encantados, incluso Barry estaba anonadado, el amigo de Bart era esa cosa, Hal se rió al ver su expresión, pero las risas y el aplauso seso cuando Garfiel cambio de forma a un tiburón verde, luego a un avestruz y hora era un dinosaurio ¿qué estaba pasando? Todos se miraban en confusión, los magos parecían preocupados también.- tratare de convertirlo en humano de nuevo .-dijo a nadie en particular, pero al lanzar el conjuro de nuevo Garfiel se había convertido en humano, pero no en un humano normal, no había vuelto a la normalidad, era verde, con el cabello un poco más alocado y en punta pero eso debía ser por la explosión del hechizo, tenía colmillos muy blancos y garras, orejas puntiagudas, su piel verde claro y sus ojos y cabello verde oscuro, y su apariencia era más masculina y parecía más fuerte y alto...- ups...- dijo Reiven con sorpresa.- como lo siento...

\- bromeas es fantástico.- se convirtió en un halcón, luego en un león y una jirafa, todos verdes, para luego volver a a su forma original, no la normal, su forma de mitad bestia mitad chico. Eso le dio una idea a Garfiel.- ella a logrado convertirme en todas los animales. Soy chico bestia.-dijo alzando los brazos haciendo que publico se emocionara.- es tan talentosa que no sabe de lo que es capas su inigualable talento... Un aplauso para estas dama talentosa.- todos se emocionaron, y todos le aplaudieron incluso el mismo Garfiel, se regocijaban lanzando flores mientras los magos y los jóvenes titanes hicieron una inclinación. Cuando se bajo el telón Garfiel se quebró y tomo a Zatara por los hombros.- ¡¡ dime la verdad!! ¿¡Qué tan feo estoy!? La belleza era lo único bueno que tengo, ¿crees que mi madera aun me ame si me veo como un vegetal?...

\- oh dios, sabia que no podías estar tan a gusto con esto.- decía Raven preocupándose otra vez.- como lo siento. 

Garfiel se sintió mal, volvió a tomar la compostura, se arreglo el cabello el cual ahora era desarreglado y salvaje, muy sexy con una mirada que indicaba que todo estaba bien.- tranquila preciosa.- dijo sonriendo con sus afilados colmillos.- me encanta lo que has hecho conmigo... Como ya dije, amo a los animales y ya tengo excusa para que mi madre me deje ser vegetariano tranquilamente. 

\- ¿bromeas? ¡¡Eres verde!!.- Reiven gritó enojada.- ¡cabello verde! ¡Colmillos y orejas puntiagudas de duende!.- Garfiel se cubrió la cara avergonzado.

\- ¿me veo muy mal?...- preguntó el chico bestia preocupado e inseguro, la chica de cabello azul oscuro y corto lo miro de arriba a bajo, se acercó a él y le quito las manos del rostro para verlo bien, Garfiel trataba de no verla pues se sentía avergonzado. 

\- no... De hecho, creo me gustas más así.- Garfiel sonrojo.- pero no me puedo quedar tranquila sabiendo que hice esto, a pesar de que gran parte de esto fue tu culpa, lo lamento y te prometo que aré todo lo posible para que vuelvas a la normalidad...- dijo acariciando su mejilla y lo veía sinceramente constipada.- ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte lo que has hecho por mi?...

\- bueno... Podrías salir en un cita conmigo...-Reiven parpadeo desprevenida y río antes de responder, momentos después Garfiel bajo de la tarima sonriendo con orgullo y un leve rubor en sus mejillas, sus amigos fueron preocupadas hasta él. Los chicos estaba preocupados de que Garfiel odiara su nueva rara apariencia y habilidad, era al contrario, parecía algo más fresco su nuevo yo.- creo que me veo más guapo así .- sonrío para si mismo.

-viejo, pasaste todas estas molestias para salir con una chica.- dijo Bart.- ¿estas bien?

Garfiel puso una mano en su hombro y le sonrió aparentemente muy feliz, no se arrepentía de nada.- amigo... Hay ciertas cosas por las que uno debe tomar riesgos y a ciegas saltar, el amor es una de ellas... Aveces no o quizás nunca será como uno lo espera.- dijo mientras se señalaba así mismo de arriba a bajo.- ¡pero funciono! .- abrazo a Bart emocionado antes de comenzar a saltar de alegría.- accedió a salir conmigo.

\- valla... Garfiel me alegro por ti.- "no sabia que Garfiel era tan valiente y seguro de si mismo... Creo que si se encuentra bien" pensó Bart.

... 

\- bueno, hay mucho por hacer ¿verdad? Ya deberíamos ir al castillo antes de que anochezca para esa cosa del baile.- decía Barry. Hal le beso en la mejilla, Barry tomo aire de la impresión y Hal aprovecho para besarle dulcemente el los labios. 

\- si quieres ve por los demás y adelántate, yo ya vuelvo.- Hal lo abrazo y comenzó a repartir más besos por su rostro.

\- ¡Hal ya basta! Es muy vergonzoso, la gente nos ve, ya déjame ir... ¿No dijiste que tienes cosas que hacer?.- decía tratando de quitarlo, el rubio estaba rojo como una remolacha.

\- no me gusta sepárame de ti mucho tiempo, ni un instante de hecho, así que recargo energías.- el rey decía muy entretenido. 

-¿tú dices que soy empalagoso?.- Hal se distrajo y se dirigió a ellos Barry aprovecho esta oportunidad para escapar.- la próxima vez que te besuque en público no quiero reclamos Ted. Hay que seguir el ejemplo de nuestro grandísimo líder.- dijo un alto hombre rubio con rasgos afilados, haciendo una leve inclinación a Hal, otro hombre castaño de pelo rizado golpeó a este rubio alto con un fuerte sonrojo. 

\- lo lamento tanto mi señor.- dijo Ted haciendo una reverencia, tenía lentes y una bata blanca del laboratorio igual a su pareja, la diferencia es que su ropa era azul y la del rubio dorada, y un pantalón azul. El rubio llevaba en la cabeza gafas de protección del laboratorio y un pequeño robot que parecía una pequeña nave flotaba por encima de su hombro. - y tú, deja de avergonzarme en frente las demás personas. 

\- ¿pasivos no?... Siempre pensando que algún día aremos caso a algo de lo que nos piden y nos reprochan como si tuvieran control de la citación...- decía Hal mientras que el rubio asentía con la cabeza y suspiraba, Ted sonrojo más. - ¿algún problema?

\- dices... ¿Aparte de la nueva bestia? O el hecho de que te maldigo por la suerte que tienes de que ese chico se ve mucho más dócil que Ted... No ninguno. 

\- solo son apariencias, no me golpeó seguramente porque lo lidere antes de ello, bueno, me alegro de que te agrade, porque trabajarás con él pronto en los laboratorios, es muy listo, tal vez más que sus mentes unidas...- ellos lo miraron ofendido.

\- ya lo veremos... 

\- sí, y será mejor que no le hagan muchas bromas o se las verán conmigo.- miro a su alrededor.- ¿donde están sus sobrinos?.- preguntó el rey. 

\- oh, bueno, Kyle, no sé, lo vi por un momento y luego se fue, parecía muy molesto por alguna razón y distraído, Jaime también actuó muy raro, no se despegó de nosotros y cuando lo mande a otro lado para poder manosiar a Ted.- el castaño sonrojo otra vez por el comentario de el rubio.- se fue con Milagrito, sin que se lo pidiera aún, estuvo todo el día con ella, lo que es raro porque normalmente tratamos de lanzársela al otro, ella es un poco exasperante, por eso es que Guay se quedo con su novia de hielo en casa de su hermana de fuego... Que chicas tan raras. En fin.. Nos vemos en la fiesta, nos vamos a tirar, Digo, Nos vamos a cambiar.- dijo mientras ponía la mano al rededor del cuello de Ted y lo arrastro lejos mientras Ted protestaba. 

\- demonios... Creo que a mi no me dará tiempo de tirar con Barry... Que envidia, malditos. En fin...- con su anillos busco rastrear a Jaime el cual estaba con su hermana discutiendo, puesto que ella no se quería ir. Cuando Hal llegó a la niña se le ampliaron los ojos y su boca callo casi hacia el piso. Quedo congelada.

\- o, valla, gracias señor, no sabia que hacer para que se callara.- dijo Jaime. Milagro se arrodillo y comenzó a reverenciarlo tocando con las manos el suelo y una gran sonrisa. 

\- es el rey linterna verde...- dijo ella.

\- Wou ¿aún queda gente que me teme y respeta?... Me agrada...- decía el castaño.- Jaime, tengo una misión para ti... Eres una persona de buen corazón, que sigue las reglas y no se corrompe ante... Las... Tentaciones... La pregunta es ¿serás leal? ¿Eres lo suficientemente leal? 

\- sí claro... - respondió fácil, pero no muy seguro, pero tenía que parecer que estaba seguro. 

\- bien... Necesito que seas un guardaespaldas... 

\- ¿qué? .- Jaime pensaba que era chiste.- no se ofenda mi señor, pero usted no necesita guardaespaldas... Es decir usted... Usted es... ¡Usted!

\- jajaja lo sé.- decía orgulloso de sí mismo.- pero no es para mi tontulo, es para mi nuevo hijo adoptivo... Hey! Tengo un hijo adoptivo.- Hal exclamo dándose cuenta que era igual que Oliver y Bruce.- bueno, tengo dos de hecho, creo que deberíamos formar un club... En fin. ¿Lo aras?

Jaime trago saliva nervios. " hay no" pensó Jaime. 'esta hablando de uno de los jóvenes de Barry Allen, Jaime reyes'.- ya lo sé... 

\- ¿qué?...- Hal ladeo y levantó una ceja tratando de no sentirse ofendido.

-q-quiero decir... ¿De quién hablamos?... Con exactitud.

\- Bart Allen.- '¡¡¡ lo sabia!!!' Dijo el escarabajos desde la mente de Jaime.- bajito, pelirrojo, pero no muy pecoso, sonríe todo el tiempo, parece una niña, encantador y adorable, pero eso le trae problemas, no lo sabe pero esta despertando en los jóvenes tentaciones prohibidas.- continuó Hal. 'En usted también Jaime Reyes, cada vez que lo ve su temperatura corporal sube y sus latidos se acelera. Las hormonas sugieren un estímulo... Opción más recomendada, aparearse' Jaime suspiro "no mierda, no, es mentira, solo me pareció un poco lindo" decía en su mente.- es como una indefensa liebre compartiendo con una manada de lobos.- el rey continuo.- solo están esperando que yo, el lobo alfa, tenga la más mínima distracción, para abalanzarse sobre él como bestias hambrientas... - Hal decía mirando a milagro para luego acercarse a susurrarle a Jaime con discreción.- ¿sabes a lo que me refiero no? Hablo sexo, ¿puedo decir eso verdad? Tu ya estas grandecito, dudo que seas virgen. 

\- sí, se de lo que habla señor... Pero realmente, no creo que tenga tatos problemas como cree, es decir, tal vez solo está siendo sobre protector, pues a mí los príncipes no me parecen como usted dice.- decía Jaime levemente sonrojado, "es completamente obvio que habla de sexo" pensó 'Jaime Reyes, ¿está seguro de que usted no quiere convivir con la criatura por verse tentado como sus compañeros?'. "Te digo que no, solo dije, que lindo, y no me has dejado en paz desde entonces. Eres como el demonio que aparece en el hombro... O una versión malévola de Pepito grillo que solo me dice que haga cosas malas" Jaime se lamentaba en su mente.- señor, realmente no creo que se encuentre en problemas. 

\- bueno... - dijo volviendo hablar en voz alta.- necesito a un beta que pueda con esta misión .- dijo giñando el ojo aun con la metáfora de los lobos.-¿lo aras?

'El rey como siempre generalmente tiene razón. Si minimizas sus preocupaciones hay una probabilidad los otros podrían tratar de fornicarlo de maneras sugerente agresivas, por lo adaptados que están a conseguir lo que quieren, sus mentes primitivas no están acostumbradas al rechazo de otros modos de vida sencillos... Sin mencionar que si lo rechaza, el rey probablemente no este a su favor nunca más, decepcionarlo sugiere altos riesgos y bajas expectativas ya que la negación es una traición a su confianza.' Decía el escarabajo en su mente...' Sin mencionar que probablemente, usted es el más apto y capacitado para el trabajo, dejando de lado que este chico le interesa, y sus emociones sugieren que estaría más que encantado de aceptar esta oferta, es una buena oportunidad para interactuar con él con aprobación del rey'.- acepto...- dijo Jaime, " no por los ultimo que dijiste, me daría lastima que se encontrará con algún problema, además, podríamos ser amigos..." 'sí, claro' definitivamente el escarabajo esta una versión malvada de el grillo de Pinocho, Jaime solo esperaba que sus malas acciones no lo convirtieran en un niño de madera "no, yo soy una buena persona y aré esto para proteger a Bart, pero no me atrae en lo absoluto" se decía Jaime " tengo que dejar de lado todo lo demás". - solo lo vigilaré a distancia... Si encuentro que está en problemas me encargo, confíe en mí.

\- bien.- dijo Hal.- cuento contigo chico... Tratolo bien y te tratare bien... Pero recuerda... Si le violas... Te lo corto...- dijo con los ojos verdes amenazador.

'¡Le esta amenazando! Alerta, alerta, su voz indica que no miente, habla en serio, ¡Dispare a matar!' Decía el escarabajo, Jaime cubrió el brazo que quería trasformarse en un cañón con su otro brazo nervioso.- ¿estas loco? Es Hal Jordán, el rey, te patearía el culo si lo intentaras.- dijo entre dientes para que Hal no lo escuchara, mientras que el castaño daba la vuelta para irse.

\- vallan al castillo, le pediré un favor a su primo.- dijo el rey antes de irse.

-¡¡¡no se valla!!! Usted es mi ídolo.- decía Milagro.

-¿por qué te importa tanto Bart? .- preguntó al escarabajo en un susurro. 'Le recuerdo que yo vivo en su cuerpo, comprendo sus sentimientos mejor que usted mismo, desde que ustedes lo vio y no ha podido auto satisfacerse lo suficiente, ha estado en una constante frustración, una vivienda incomoda e insatisfactoria me hace un huésped infeliz, no estoy a gusto con su irritado cuerpo, en cambio si logra satisfacerse, con este joven, que es lo que sugieren mis datos, relajar su cuerpo y descenderá el calor, liberará las endocrinas, y aran de su cuerpo algo reconfortante porque estará feliz, lo que me ara un huésped cómodo' .- en otras palabras... Todo esto lo haces pensando en ti mismo.- 'afirmativo' contesto... Jaime suspiro sin saber que hacer ahora.- bueno, pero deberás hacer un recuento de datos, pues a mí no me gusta, solo me pareció lindo ¿ok? tendrás que hacer una actualización de tus datos.- 'afirmativo... No se ha a encontrado otra respuesta lógica'.- lo que dices no tiene lógica, tendremos que volver a hablar sobre la complejidad de los sentimientos de las personas. 

\- hermano, ya deja de hablar como un loco.- Milagro regaño.  
...

Hal había hablado ya con Kyle, quería que su creatividad artística hiciera algo especial esta año.- lo aras?... 

\- no lo aré...- respondió Kyle malhumorado. Había visto a ese lindo chico pelirrojo babear todo el día por Dick y ni siquiera lo noto.

\- jajajaja.- Hal se burlo.- no te lo estoy preguntado mocoso, te lo estoy ordenado.- Kyle parecía enojado, Hal se sentía identificado con Kyle, al igual que él, respondía a la tristeza refugiándose en la ira y el rencor.- ¿quieres hablar amigo?

\- lo siento... De verdad, no me siento para nada inspirado... Con este humor solo aré calaveras y un salón del infierno.- confesó Kyle, Hal puso una mano compresiva en su hombro, era la forma Kyle de decir que no era que no quería, era que no podía y es que se sentía celoso, muy celoso, celoso de que él no podía dejar de pensar en ese chico y el pelirrojo como si nunca lo hubiera visto en su vista, celoso de Dick, celoso de Hal, celoso de cualquiera que conocía al pelirrojo y él no, como Hal...- espera... Tal vez puedas animarme.- sonrío perverso.- ¿conoces a ese chico pelirrojo ojos verde? 

-oh... Bueno, hablas de Bart o Wally... Espera ¿qué quieres con Bart? .- dijo con desconfianza.- tienes 18 Kyle es muy joven para ti, solo tiene unos 13? 14 Tal vez... puedes pensar como que no es mucho pero para mi sí y mientras viva bajo mi techo...

-¿13?... No... Era muy alto para tener trece, pero muy bajo para tener 18. Yo hablo de otro chico, otro, pecoso, de unos no se, 15 años o 16. Bueno eso supongo, podría ser muy alto para su edad así como Dick.

\- oh... Ese es Wally, 16 años... Son mis hijastros... Supongo, creo que seguí el ejemplo de Bruce y Oliv... Raro no, aun no sé si se apodan West o Allen pero no quiero aburrirte con los detalles, Bueno ¿qué hay con él?

Kyle sonrió "todo" pensó.- nada.- respondió.- no me aburrirás con detalles pues quiero saberlo ¡todo! .-"Todo de él" dijo en su mente.- no nos vemos hace tiempo, ¿cómo a sido su experiencia sobre estar con ellos ahora? ya sabes cómo es esto, un reconocimiento de rutina, para tener más información, no hormigas detalles.- decía manipulador, a Hal le pareció un poco sospechoso, pero a el rey le encantaba hablar sobre él.- dime más acerca de Wally West.- pidió Kyle con una gran sonrisa. 

Continuará...


	7. El baile en celebración a los nuevos miembros Green lantern parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La alegría mezcla de la tristeza en el complemento de un solo día deja un sabor agridulce, llega el tan mencionado baile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y como ya dije las disculpas serán persistentes: lo lamento, lamento no haber actualizado mucho antes T.T...

Capitulo 7 

" Dios mío que aré..." Se decía Wally a si mismo masticando más goma de mascar, cada vez que estaba con Dick terminaba decepcionado, triste y confundido. Cuando soñaba que Dick volvería a su lado, nunca lo imagino así, deseaba que Dick fuera el indicado, era su primer amor, la primera mano que se entrelazo con la suya, y siempre despertaba un segundo después de haberlo besado en sus sueños, y se sentía tan bien, imaginaba que sus labios estarían fríos, así como siempre estaban sus manos, que sus labios serían suaves y tiernos al tacto, que su primer beso seria amable y dulce, lleno de ternura y delicadeza... Pero no fue así en lo absoluto. Wally no pudo evitar rosar sus labios con la yema de los dedos al recordar su primer beso... Primer beso que le pertenecía a Kyle, ese guapo y joven linterna verde que se había paseado todo el día con cara de pocos amigos, poco interesado en el espectáculo, Wally lo había notado cuando llegaron a la plaza, paseándose de un lado a otro con esa actitud de chico malo y rebelde caliente, con ropa negra con verde oscuro en el pecho y hombros así como su primo que lo traía en azul. 

Fue todo lo contrario a como Wally imaginaba su primer beso, si había una palabra en la que Wally pudiera describirlo seria... Picante... Porque fue inesperado, fogoso, lleno de pasión y de lujuria, sus labios eran cálidos al igual que su aliento jadeante, intenso, lleno de distintas emociones, lo hizo sentir todo y nada a la vez o más bien, todo hasta que su mente colapso de tanto, tenía que admitirlo, el tipo sabia bien lo que hacia, le quedo todo bastante bueno, definitivamente no era para nada el primer beso que siempre imagino, era algo mucho... Mejor... - dios, ¿pero qué cosas estoy pensando?.- decía Wally apenado, rojo como su cabello.- Wally West, esta es la típica historia del chico malo, solo te llama la atención que es salvaje y sexy, pero es seguramente un mujeriego y esas cosas, olvídalo, es solo una etapa de la adolescencia ya pasara... Y por el otro lado, Dick es el chico bueno, es estudioso, dulce, capaz, responsable y auto suficiente, si la respuesta es obvia no tienes porque sentirte así.- se decía así mismo mientras se vestía, ya estaba vestido de la cintura para abajo, pero tenia horas decidiendo que camisa y chaqueta se pondría y curiosamente, tenía una prenda en cada mano, uno era verde y el otro azul, quería probarse algo distinto.- no tienes que sentirte como si estuvieras en medio de dos senderos... Claro que... El chico bueno irónicamente es con el que no tienes oportunidad y te rompe constantemente el corazón y el chico malo, al que alejas y no quieres conocer, es el que irónicamente, a sido la única persona que ha demostrado un interés en ti...- Wally entristeció y negó con la cabeza.- pero oye, no te deprimas, al menos hay ventajas al escoger al chico bueno, aun si solo eres su amigo, el es un gran amigo...- hizo un puchero y agarro más la prenda azul.- además... ¿Qué ventajas puede haber al escoger el chico malo?...- Wally hablaba solo en su habitación mientras mascaba el chicle, al menos eso creía. 

\- hay muchas ventajas...- una voz familiar hizo Wally tensar y no respiro por un minuto. Se volteo lentamente con los ojos muy abiertos mientras su cara contemplaba con horror al chico de tras de él, Wally miraba a Kyle como un fantasma y por un momento pensó que estaba alucinando o atrapado en una pesadilla, pero Kyle no desaparecía, solo sonreía con satisfacción.- todos aman a los chicos malos...- continuó.- por eso es que las mujeres enloquecen más con los chicos malos que con los chicos aburridos o mejor conocidos chicos buenos.- Wally soltó ambas prendas, "¿pero cómo?" Se preguntó, antes de ver su ventana y el balcón abiertos... " maldito" pensó, definitivamente allí estaba Kyle, hablando con él acostado en SU cama muy cómodo mirándolo detenidamente, Wally quería desmallarse incluso vomitar, porque efectivamente esto estaba pasando, pero se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas, solo dios sabe lo que Kyle aria con Wally si este se desmayaba a su merced.- las ventajas de un chico malo son ilimitadas.- continuó Kyle, Wally estaba incrédulo ante su tranquilidad.- aparte del hecho de que está científicamente comprobado que un chico malo es más sexy que diez chicos buenos, un chico malo es mucho más fuerte, comprobado científicamente ... Nunca estarás más seguro si no es con un chico malo, un chico malo te cuida, te defiende, un chico malo te hace sentir siempre que todo esta bien, son los mejores besadores, no tememos decir nunca lo que pensamos, son muy cómodos para dormir encima de ellos, nunca te aburrirás con un chico malo, pues siempre están haciendo travesuras, creo que esta de más mencionar, pero lo diré de todos modos, los chicos malos son 100% mejores que los chicos buenos en la cama, pues siempre esta activos todo el día pensando en muchas cosas pervertidas y están abiertos a nuevas experiencias, desde el kamasutra, hasta el sadomasoquismo, si son ellos lo que lo aplican claro, hay infinidades de cosas... Tomaría horas y horas hablar de todas las cualidades que te ofrecemos los chicos malos...- Kyle sonrió simpática.- así que, no digas que no a lo que no has probado...- decía mientras se sentaba para luego pararse de la cama y caminar hasta Wally que estaba congelado viendo frente a él.- por cierto, que lindos pezones.- Wally reacciono cubriéndose con los brazos el pecho como una chica lo hubiera hecho a sus senos, es que Wally se sentía expuesto, vulnerable ante la situación y la risa Kyle solo lo hizo sentirse más avergonzado.- ¿quieres una probada de lo que es estar con un chico malo? 

\- n-no t-te acerques más.- dijo Wally sin saber que hacer cuando Kyle se acercó a centímetros de él, haciendo que retrocediera hasta estar de espalda contra el espejo de pared, con las manos de Kyle tomando sus muñecas y poniéndolas a cada lado... Demostrando que tenía más fuerza y por lo tanto el control de Wally.- ¿q-qué piensas hacerme? 

-oh, si dijera todo lo que pienso hacerte constantemente nunca terminaría.- dijo Kyle relamiéndose los labios.- pero tranquilo Wally... No pienso morderte... Muy fuerte...

\- ¿c-cómo sabes mi nombr... Haa!...- Wally gimió y reprimió sus jadeos mordiéndose el labio inferior y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía sus mejillas arder, mientras Kyle mordía y chupaba su cuello que su vez la lengua rozaba su piel mordía, paso la punta de su lengua ascendente asta sus labios, para luego adentrarse a la boca fácilmente de un vulnerable Wally por la confusión. La boca de Kyle era exigente, Wally inexperto, sentía que estaba tan lleno de pasión que le quemaba, era ardiente, apenas podía respirar, la lengua del azabache empujaba hasta su garganta, Wally solo podía respirar cuando Kyle mordía su labio inferior, y no era una respiración normal, era agitada, Kyle quería devorarlo, sus manos cálidas y suaves recorrían la espalda de Wally y lo prensaban más hacia él, Wally no sabia ni como, ni cuando, ni donde, pero Kyle lo había movido hasta su cama y el pelirrojo solo se percató de esto cuando lo acostó en ella aun besándolo mientras lo tomaba ahora por los hombros para que no escapara. Su corazón latía rápidamente, se sentía tan confundido y abrumado al puto, de que no estaba pensando en nada, solo se dejaba llevar, todo era tan... Caliente y sensual... Y eso era reconfortante.

\- ¿te gusto?.- decía Kyle separándose del beso repentinamente, dejando al pelirrojo con ganas de más, la boca de Wally estaba húmeda de la saliva de Kyle y estaba abierta jadeando lentamente, su cara muy roja y sus ojos muy abiertos, aun no podía creer lo que había hecho. Wally había caído en la realidad de sus acciones, por un momento, Kyle lo hizo olvidarse de todos y de todo el mundo, su corazón aun latía por la adrenalina, hizo que sus pensamientos y lógica volar lejos de su mente.- y esas son las ventajas de tener a un chico malo como acompañante.- dijo para luego guiñarle un ojo.

\- oh Dios mío...- Wally se ponía cada vez más y más rojo.- ¿cómo fue qué pude permitir... - se tapo la boca al caer ya despierto en el planeta tierra de su viaje a la luna o donde sea que Kyle lo llevo.- creo que me trague el chicle...

\- no lo creo.- dijo Kyle aun encima de él mientras hacia una bomba de chicle antes de volverla a mascar.- no te preocupes, ya ni tenía sabor...- dijo aun mascando, era increíblemente seguro de si mismo, su mirada era seductora e indicaba perfección, Wally se puso a brillar en rojo como un foco de luz roza de árbol de Navidad.- espero que ahora que tienes una idea, puedas pensar las cosas mejor... Te veré abajo en el baile... Wally West Allen.- dijo el apuesto chico azabache antes irse por el balcón, dejando a un Wally helado y anonadado aun tendido en la cama.

\- bueno, si antes no estaba en una encrucijada... Creo... Que ya estoy en una...

-toc toc .- un hombre dijo a la vez que sonaba la puesta, era la voz de Hal al otro lado.- vengo a darte la mascara que usaras allá abajo... ¿Estás listo?...- Wally aun asimilaba lo que acababa de pasar mientras miraba el techo.- ¿chico? ¿Estás allí?... Wally

\- ya voy...- dijo el chico mientras se apresuró a ponerse algo para abrir.

...

Una vez que el sol se ocultó entre el horizonte el castillo desde afuera comenzó a resplandecer en una hermosa luz verde, que opaca las estrellas del cielo nocturno, su luz era un faro para aquellos que se reúnen o vivían cerca del castillo y era un recordatorio de esperanza para aquellos que temían a la oscuridad, desde lejanas ciudades perecía una estrella que había caído. El baile era muy bello, el salón estaba lleno de luces de diferentes colores, que cambiaban de lulgar constantemente, la música era muy hermosa, absorbía a otro mundo a las personas, era una orquesta como de 80 personas en el fondo en una gran tarima, llena de melodías fantásticas, los violines y chelos sonaban de manera tan dulce que te erizaba la piel; pero la música no era lo único fuera de este mundo, el salón era iluminado por la atenuante luz de la luna que brillaba a través de los enormes ventanales abiertos de par en par, en el medio del salón un candelabro de diamantes que tintineaba por las luces, y el piso de marfil pulido, fue opacado por las luces que reflejaba desde el techo hasta el suelo, era como caminar en el cielo nocturno, y por el frío de la noche la gente podía decir que se sentía entre las nubes. Ya había mucha gente reunida que bailaba y se regocijaba en la buena dicha, pero seguían llegando más y más y aun así no era lo suficiente para llenar siquiera en 5% o el 50% y no era la cantidad de personas, pues había una gran multitud de gente, con la que podría ser un ejército fácilmente, pero era un lugar muy grande... 

"Me pregunto si Hal se habrá sentido solo en un lugar que sin importar como sigue luciendo vacío" preguntó Barry al pie de arriba de las escaleras, mirando cautelosamente como seguía y seguía llegando, mientras que otros bailaban y reían ruidosamente. Era muy abrumador, Barry no era bueno con este tipo de cosas sociales.- un momento eres un campesino torpe y al otro eres el amante probablemente secreto del rey y para rematar estas en una fiesta con un montón de personas que en su mayoría no parecen muy simpáticas.- dijo Barry pensando en voz alta. Tenía una mascara al rededor de sus ojos color rojo y una capucha roja que le cubría el cabello que llevaba como una bufanda el rededor de su cuello y hombros, como caperuza roja pero en vez de caer por su espalda se envolvía y caía aun costado de su hombro, no era muy larga y tenía a cada lado de la capucha unos adornos dorados como relámpagos en donde debían estar sus orejas, vestía una elegante chaqueta del color de su mascara y capucha con detalles amarillos, abajo de la chaqueta una elegante camisa blanca y corbata negra en un pequeño lazo al rededor del cuello, sus pantalones blancos pegados a sus muslos, sostenidos por un cinturón dorado, y por supuesto botas amarillas con dos alas o truenos puntiagudos que hacían juego con los adornos de la capucha a cada lado. - si que me gustaron estas botas.- decía mirando las botas, desde que las encontró en el armario de Hal, casi siempre se las ponía, Hal en cambio por ser amarillas probablemente nunca las uso. Barry de nuevo miro al salón de baile, se sentía como un patito feo entre esa gente que era tan bella y probablemente inimaginablemente rica, probablemente Hal encajaba a la perfección. Barry solo contemplaba la gente bailar desde lo alto, sentía que iba a estar fuera de lugar, que de alguna forma iba a desbordar el olor a campesino, sin mencionar que... No sabia bailar.

De un momento a otro Barry siento como unas fuertes manos lo tomaron con firmeza al rededor de su cintura y pego sus caderas contra sí, Barry reaccionó volteando lanzando un puño que fue atrapado por su oponente mientras aún tenía una mano en la cadera que subió por su espalda para presionarlo contra el antes de besarlo, Barry lucho para negarse al beso forzoso al principio pero luego se tranquilizo al reconocer esa boca cálida.- creí que ya me amabas y que no volverías a tener luchar contigo por el dominio de tus labios. Aunque admito que me gusta tener que forzarte a hacer las cosas que yo quiero.- decía Hal mientras que veía la reacción asustada de Barry, ya cuando Barry dejo caer su brazo Hal lo envolvió con sus manos al rededor de sus caderas.

\- dios bendito, Hal. ¿Quieres matarme de un infarto? me sorprendiste.- Barry dijo con el corazón a mil. De verdad no podía permitir ser tocado o besado por alguien más que no fuera Hal. 

-tranquilo bebe.- dijo acariciando su mejilla con sus dedos.- no permitiría que nadie más te tocara... De ser así le arrancaría el corazón y todos los órganos para dárselo a los leones y luego te encerraría eternamente en una habitación donde nadie pueda salir o entrar salvo yo...- dijo Hal sonriente haciendo a Barry reír.- ... ¿De qué te ríes?... No es chiste...-Barry dejo de reír en seco ¿lo dijo en broma o enserio? no sabia si estaba asombrado o... Temeroso. - ¿como no te das cuenta que soy yo? No es tampoco como que mi mascara da mucho por ocultar.- dijo señalado su cara, era verdad, tenía una mascara verde brillaba que solo estaba pegada al rededor de sus ojos, su cabello castaños estaba peinando, santo cielo se había peinado, Barry jamás había visto a Hal peinado, y le sentaba muy bien a su corte su peinado elegante de atrás a un lado, tenía una armadura por piezas de verde brillante que le empezaba alrededor del cuello, las hombreras metálicas tenían el símbolo de los linternas verdes al igual que uno más grade en su pecho, abajo traía una elegante camisa negra, pantalones de vestir negros y botas verde brillantes metálicas así como su pecho y hombros. El anillo en su dedo resplandecía y aunque la mascara impedía ver sus ojos con claridad podía jurar que sus ojos verdes brillaban por su entusiasmo.- ¿Qué dices? ¿Sexy? .- Barry sonrojo antes de sonreír y asentir lentamente.

-¿cómo sabías que era yo?...- preguntó Barry. 

\- o vamos, aun usas esas botas, sin mencionar que siempre llevas los mismos colores.- decía Hal haciendo que Barry hiciera un puchero mientras el castaño iba a abrazarlo, que luego cambio a una expresión roja de sorpresa y vergüenza, porque Hal le había pellizcado un glúteo.- además, un trasero así es único. 

\- ¡pero que pervertido!.- Barry lo empujo de distancia.- se ve muy bien tu cabello pero... ¿No deberías llevar una cierta... No se... Corona? 

-sí... Supongo, pero que importa, me la pondré cuando tenga que sentarme en ese tonto escusado elegante llamado trono, no desesperes, eres igual a mi mamá.- dijo antes de tomarlo de la mano, Barry sentía su corazón latir rápidamente, se sentía como un niño por sentirse de esta forma solo por tomar la mano de Hal.- ¡vamos! .- dijo llevándolo a el salón.

-E-espera Hal... Yo... Yo no...

\- vamos Barry no seas tímido.- dijo llevándolo a hacia abajo, ahora todos los ojos estaban a su alrededor, las personas los veían y murmuraban cosas mientras seguían en lo suyo, riendo mientras los veían, pero Hal no parecía notarlo, entonces Barry se dio cuenta, era solo con él, eso lo hizo sentir mucho más insignificante.- ¿qué te sucede?... Sabes que, deberíamos ir a bailar .- Barry no sabia que hacer, por un lado, le incomodaba lo que la gente pensara y le preocupaba lo que pensara Hal cuando se diera cuenta que tiene dos pies izquierdos... Pero por el otro, le parecía muy lindo bailar con Hal.- buscare una pareja para ti.- "oh..." Pensó Barry, claro, pero por supuesto que bailarían con chicas ¿cuando se había visto que hombres bailaran juntos? Además, Hal seguramente no quería que la gente supiera que anda con él, se sintió tonto por siquiera pensar que bailaría con Hal. El castaño tomo una chica por la espalda, estaba volteada, tenía un cabello pelirrojo en un moño y un vestido rosa.- disculpe mandan, le gustaría bailar con mi compañero...- Barry iba a entrar en pánico cuando este llamo a sea chica, no sabia bailar y esa gente iba a pensar mal de él más de lo que ya lo hacía ¿qué aria ahora?.

\- me encantaría.- dijo la chica dándose la vuelta. Barry sonrió de felicidad al reconocerla.

\- ¡¡¡Iris!!!.- exclamó con alegría antes de abrazarla.- ¡estoy tan feliz! ¡Esto es tan fantástico! ¡¿Pero cómo!?.- Barry tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era sorprendente. 

\- él me invito.- dijo la pelirroja señalando a Hal, el cual hizo un gesto arqueando los hombros indicando que no era la gran cosa.- fue muy dulce al ir a Grecia en donde estaba solo para invitarme y traerme.- decía ella mientras que Barry veía Hal con brillos en los ojos antes de...- salvo por la parte en la que amenazó con arrancarme el cuello si intentaba seducirte y llevarte a casa... 

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!.- Barry salto de la impresión cuando automáticamente Hal salió a abrazar a Iris y tiraba de una de sus mejillas.

\- jajaja. Es tan divertida Barry, muy bromista... Y tan llena de imaginación.- decía Hal antes de abrazarla más para susurrarle.- recuerda que soy tu rey, por lo tanto me perteneces y haces lo que me place, juega limpio y aré lo mismo.

\- tranquilízate lindura, soy prácticamente su hermana.- ella dijo en una voz normal, no se sentía intimidada ante Hal en lo absoluto. Ella se separó del abrazo Hal aun la miraba atento, pero ella solo sonreía con dulzura.- me alegro que al fin Barry pueda estar contigo, de niños solo hablaba de ti.- Iris sonreía sosteniendo sus mejillas, mientras la cara de Barry se ruboriza y la de expresión de Hal se cambiaba a una alegre.- cuando pregunte que si podíamos vender el anillo se puso como una fiera.- dijo simulado a Barry sacando las uñas arañando al aire. Hal río. - es su símbolo de amor...

\- Iris...- Barry pidió piedad a su hermana mayor con la mirada. 

\- ¿donde están mis bebes? ¿Mi hermano y mi hijo?.- preguntó. Hal se adelantó a responder que tenía que buscar a una mascara amarilla para Wally y que tendría que buscar al chico más enano de máscara blanca pero seria muy difícil, ella decidió buscarlos entonces más tarde, para que luego Barry decidiera mostrarle sus cosas favoritas, como los aperitivos.  
...

Wally estaba sentado en el balcón, todo se veía muy hermoso, la fuete parecía de color verde por la luz que emanaba el castillo, pero ya debía dejar de distraerse, la fiesta ya había empezado, tenía pantalones rojos con un cinturón negro y botas de color negro con amarillo, a la final optó por deshacerse de las chaquetas azul y verde para optar por sus colores favoritos, una camisa roja con un corbata afarolada de igual color y una chaqueta amarilla con detalles negros en las magas. Se puso una mascara amarilla con unos relámpagos a cada lado en rojo, armándosela para atrás antes de bajar al salón de baile.

\- hey! Mi hermano, te ves bien, Crash .- Bart apareció mientras bajaba con él las escaleras.- ya iba ir a buscarte, te has tardado mucho, acabo de ver a mamá, está aquí ¿sabías?.- Bart sonría de oreja a oreja, vestía un pantalón de vestir blanco ajustado con botas rojas hasta más arriba de las rodillas, chaqueta roja que se ajustaba a un lado arriba de una camisa blanca, una cita roja al rededor de su cuello y una mascara blanca, estaba peinado hacia un lado lo que lo hacía lucir casi más lindo que de costumbre. 

Por otro lado, Kyle estaba en un salón con su cuerpo lleno de pintura anaranjada, amarilla y roja cuando su prima Milagro lo llamo desde abajo de donde el flotaba, el fue hasta ella cuando la niña comenzó a reprenderlo por aun no haberse vestido, ella tenía un vestido turquesa en forma de campana y una mascara de colores con forma de mariposa con atentas peludas rosas, este se define un momento para luego añadir los últimos detalles...- no me molestes, ya pude hallar la inspiración... Además, estoy trabajando bajo presión.- dijo él y esta suspiro para luego irse a buscar a sus tíos o a su hermano, se había cansado de esperar para ver la pintura de Kyle que realizaba en donde se organizaría próximamente la cena, en eso pasaron unas horas más, cuando dos reyes un poco pasados de copas llegaron para inspeccionar su progreso. 

\- wou... Chico...- decía Oliver asombrado mientras se quitaba la capucha, tenía una mascar verde oscuro y ropa de igual forma al estilo verde militar.

\- esto... Es... Es...- Hal balbuceaba sin saber que decir...

\- lo sé, lo sé, no me lo agradezcas... - decía Kyle mientras se limpiaba las manos con una toalla de energía verde orgulloso de su trabajo.

-¡¡¿AMARILLO?!!!.- dijeron ambos reyes al unísono. Kyle parpadeo sin saber que pensar ahora.- ¿¡¡pero qué has hecho!!? .- decía Oliver. 

\- ¡me ciento traicionado! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? .- decía Hal horrorizado.- el amarillo es el peor color que existe, inspira miedo, el verde valor y el miedo es enemigo de la voluntad, en otras palabras has manifestado a mi enemigo por las paredes del castillo de la voluntad... ¡Traidor!

Kyle se disgustó.- oye, me enorgullezco de esto, ¿pensé que le gustaban mis dibujos ?

\- lo hacen.- respondió Hal. 

\- es más, creo que es un dibujo muy hermoso, el mejor de tus trabajos hasta ahora, a la gente le fascinara.- dijo Oliver ahora con una sonrisa. 

Kyle estaba confundido pero agradecido.- oh, ¿pero entonces cual es el problema? 

\- Que contiene mucho amarillo...- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo de la misma manera asqueada. 

El azabache rodó los ojos, los reyes podían ser bastante delicados por este tipo de tonterías.- debe dejar ese ridícula odio al amarillo, es solo un color.

\- un color muy desagradable...- dijo Hal mientras Oliver asentía.- y muchas personas niños especiales están de acuerdo conmigo. 

\- en primer lugar... Tu no eres una persona especial, o tal vez sí, pero su elección no tiene que ver al tema en si, número dos... ¿Son tontos? Esta criticando el color de pelo de sus amantes, es más, Oliver, usted es rubio. - ellos se miraron por un breve momento antes de que Hal respondiera. 

\- es diferente... En el cabello se ve sexy... 

\- bueno, ¿en esto no?.

\- se ve espléndido.- dijo Hal.- pero la idea de que el amarillo fue aplicado en mis paredes me disgusta.- Kyle rodó los ojos.- sin embargo, creo que a Barry y a los niños les encantara... .-el castaño sonrió encantado.

-¿qué hay de las opiniones de los otros cientos invitados?.- preguntó Oliver ya que Hal solo había mencionado a Barry y a probablemente todos los niños del baile en general.

\- no sé, ¿ y a mi que me importa esa chusma? No me importa complacer a unos estirados... Kyle, te felicito, maravilloso trabajo, más que complacido has superado mis expectativas así que te lo agradezco.- a Kyle le agrado lo que dijo Jordan, ya que era una persona muy difícil de complacer, así que el que lo elogiara así era un gran éxito.- ¡ahora mueve el culo! Este baile trata sobre ustedes, los nuevos héroes de este año y ni siquiera estás allí ¿qué esperas? 

\- pero si ha sido su culpa, me mando a trabaja en mi supuesta fiesta y mi supuesto día libre.- le respondió. - ¿y se supone que es el rey?

\- soy el rey, un rey no muy justo... Pero rey al fin. No es como que yo prometiera ser alguien justo, es muy fácil ser un santurrón hipócrita... Me gusta más ser un dictador pacífico y afectuoso...- sonrío satisfecho por su propia maldad. - bueno, voy a beber algo más, me quiero emborrachar para dar el discurso y como no planee lo que iba a decir, borracho hablo más.- dijo antes de irse.

\- ya lo oíste. Así que date prisa... Tienes que ver Bruce bailar con Diana, ambos pelen por ver quien dirige, es muy gracioso.- Oliver decía riendo mientras se iba.- creo que se gustan.

...

\- vamos, no es tan difícil... - dijo Iris mientras ayuda a Barry en un patético intento por bailar.- y uno, dos, tres... uno dos, tres... .- repetía Iris.- tienes razón, tienes dos pies izquierdos.- Barry ruborizo. Wally y Bart comían mientras se burlaban un poco de la incapacidad de Barry, Bart dulces como pastel y Wally salados como mini sándwich. 

\- vamos hombre flash... ¿No deberías ser hábil con los pies?.- decía Bart mientras hacía comillas en el apodo.- eso es muy triste...

\- no soy bailarín, solo soy un hombre rápido.- decía Barry molesto. 

\- ¿un hombre rápido? ¿Quién? Seguro que fue Hal insatisfecho.- dijo Wally ahora mientras Bart casi se atraganto de la risa y le dio un saludo con el puño a su hermano. 

-Woou Barry, no me la creo...- decía Iris riendo también. Barry los miro con una mirada de muerte.- están castigados.- la pelirroja rápidamente fingiendo estar molesta, Barry se retiró lejos de ellos molesto.- oigan, deben disculparse con él... Esos comentarios fueron hirientes... Yo e tenido practica por mis viajes...

\- pero es lo que diría un extraño.- decía Wally.- es para que practique lo que se siente el rechazo... 

\- bueno, si creen que es tan fácil... ¿Por qué no bailan ustedes?.- ambos pelirrojos fueron sorprendidos con la pregunta, si se ponían a ver, ellos nunca habían bailado en su vida.

\- voy a donde esta mi amigo Dick.- dijo Wally para zafarse y correr veloz como un cobarde.

\- oh mira! ¡Es Superman!.- dijo la otra pequeña gallina sin inventar una buena excusa para salir corriendo también. Iris suspiro cruzándose de brazos. 

Efectivamente Wally si había ido donde se encontraba Dick, esta hablando junto a sus hermanos, todos de negro pero con la secuencia de colores en la corbata y detalles que le correspondía a cada uno. Dick sonrió con brillo en sus ojos cuando vio a Wally, el pelirrojo estaba tan sorprendido por ello, ya que nunca había visto que fuera tan radiante su felicidad como ahora... Aunque en realidad, parecía que esa mirada no correspondía a Wally.- hey! Amigo, que bueno que llegaste...- decía Dick.- quiero presentarte a alguien.- dijo señalando a una pelirroja de cabello muy largo y rizado, "Oh no..." Pensó Wally un segundo después cuando la chica de morado y piel naranja con ojos muy verdes volteo a verlo.- ella es mi novia y prometida Korian... Dime ¿no es fabuloso que esté aquí esta belleza?.- dijo antes de besarla y Wally sentía su cara arder, no de vergüenza, de ira.- oh, lamento si te abochornamos es que no me puedo contener con esta belleza.- era cierto, Wally tenía que admitir que era muy bella, tenía una apariencia exótica, curvas pronunciadas y un cuerpo lleno tanto en los pechos como en sus glúteos. Dick la beso más, más... Y más... Mientras Wally sentía que quería vomitar, sentía en cada beso que le estaban apuñalando repetidas veces en el pecho, y es que le causaba mucho dolor y rabia, pero sentía que sus pies entraban clavados al piso.- por cierto Wally, por aquí se encuentra Zatana... ¿Por que no la invitas a bailar?... - y para colmo eso fue como patear a un herido ya en el suelo, "Era tan... No... No Wally, no te permitas llorar" frustrado, Wally bajo la mirada a sus pies. 

\- no se bailar.- se excusó, a diferencia de Barry, a Wally no le importaba tanto hacer el ridículo pero se refugió en eso.

\- oh... No te preocupes dulce.- la princesa Koriand'r dijo mientras tomaba sus manos.- a mi también me costo mucho aprender a bailar, puedo ayudarte aprender.- tenía un tono de voz suave y unos ojos que demostraba simpatía, era una persona amable de buenas intenciones, pero Wally no se sentí bien y ver que era una persona tan cariñosa toda digna de Dick, lo hizo sentir como si el fuera una mala persona, el dragón en un cuanto de hadas de Korian y Dick, ese sentimiento lo hizo sentir más enfermo y enojado consigo mismo, porque si estaba molesto con ellos, se odiaba así mismo.

\- yo... Yo no puedo aceptar.- dijo Wally sin ánimos, sonaba totalmente monótono "no lo hagas" se decía así mismo mientras los ojos le ardían... "No llores..." Sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.- yo... Tu, estas con Dick y...- Wally fue traicionado por su voz quebradiza "demonios"... Dick no se percató de su tono de voz distraído por lo que vio por un instante, de lo que si se percató por un breve momento fue de como los ojos verdes de Wally se cristalizaron. 

\- ¿te encuentras bien amigo?.- Dick preguntó preocupado 

\- bueno... Yo...- Wally no termino cuando milagrosamente llego un joven de la nada a poner entre la cara de Dick y la de Wally un espejo de energía verde justo cuando unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, Wally sintió alivio un instante mientras rápidamente se limpiaba los ojos para luego ver a ese chico de mascara verde brillante.

\- espejito espejito...- decía el chico más alto en un tono burlesco a la reina malvada de Blanca Nieves.- ¿quién es el principito menos listo?.

\- oh, eres tu...- Dick dijo un poco infeliz por su broma mientras que el otro chico solo reía en respuesta, Korian se sonrojo, era un chico caliente, muy guapo, era alto de ojos castaños muy claros, tenía un cabello negro como el de Dick, pero a diferencia de que el de este tipo tenía un cabello atractivamente despeñado hacia un lado y gráfilado, a diferencia que Dick siempre estaba muy bien peinado y sin un cabello fuera de lugar. Era proporcionadamente fuerte, una sonrisa traviesa y mirada seductora, vestía una camisa negra desabotonada arriba, dejando descubierta parte de la su piel de su pecho, no tenía nada encima, lo que se creía que debía ser la chaqueta la traía agarrada encima de su hombro, como si no fuera importante y no se molesto en arreglarse lo suficiente, pantalones negros ajustado con botas verdes y blancas metálicas y traía un colgante que parecía una placa con su número de serie de los linternas verde con el símbolo que decía Kyle Rayner.- ¿serás simpático o olfateaste el aroma de mujer sexi comprometida y lo quieres deshacer?.- dijo un poco en broma y poco serio, precian ser buenos amigos de los que parecen fingir que se llevan mal... O al revés?.- porque si es así te digo que no tienes oportunidad, es mía...- dijo Dick abrazando a su novia. 

\- tu sabes que en el fondo adoras mi simpática compañía... Vamos galán, es hiriente que no te alegres de verme, nos conocemos desde hace ya mucho amigo... Madan.- decía Kyle mientras le besaba la mano a la princesa.- bueno, parece que el polluelo a salido del nido a cazar sus propias presas... Te felicito, esperemos que esta si te dure más... -Dick se tensó al ver la cara de su novia al decir esto.- vamos amigo, se que tenemos nuestras rivalidades pero que tal si charlamos. Dime Korian ¿ya han hecho cosas sucias? .- dijo mientras levantaba una ceja y sonreía haciendo movimientos rápidos con los dedos, Korian y Dick se ruborizaron. 

\- creo que podemos hablar de eso después.- decía Dick ruborizado para luego mirar a su novia.- vamos a bailar...- pidió a ella para luego llevársela y perderse entre la gente.

Wally.-siempre llegas en el lugar indicado en el momento indicado.- Kyle volteo para ver a los ojos llorosos de su pelirrojo.- siempre estas cuando te necesito. -Kyle sintió su corazón arder de enojo y tristeza al ver a su pelirrojo tan afligido, secó sus lágrimas con sus dedos y acaricio su cabello pelirrojo. 

\- lamento que las cosas no salieran como tú querías.- a Kyle no le gustaba ver dolor en la cara de nadie, pero ver tanto dolor en el rostro de Wally era insoportable, el que Dick no notara su tristeza siendo algo así como un detective era un misterio, "¿cómo no podía ser consciente de todo lo que Wally lo quería?" Era desagradable pesar que lo había notado pero no le importo, así que Kyle alejo ese pensamiento fuera de su mente, no quería molestarse y golpear a Dick por algo que probablemente no era consciente, pero Kyle hubiera dado todo para que Wally no se sintiera así, recorrería el mundo y toda la galaxia, lucharía contra Darksaid, incluso... Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para que Dick lo amara, lo aria... Pues el solo lo había visto feliz cuando esta con él, y el deseaba verlo feliz, aun si eso le doliera a él, lo soportaría, la felicidad de Wally era más impórtate que la de él. Pero ahora no podía hacer otra cosa que abrazarlo.- ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?.- Wally asintió con la cara refugiada en el hombro de Kyle, tomo una jadeante respiración y tomo a Kyle de la mono para halarlo por el salón, hasta el pasillo, por el corredor, para luego subir las escaleras.- ¿a dónde vamos?.- preguntó Kyle, Wally no había hablado en todo el recorrido y la pregunta no lo hizo cambiar de opinión. Llegaron hasta la una habitación a lo que Kyle reconoció que rea la habitación de Wally cundo Wally cerro la puerta con seguro.- ¿por qué cierras?.- sonrío pervertido haciendo una broma.- ¿quiere seducirme?... - Kyle se arrepintió al ver que Wally se había quebrado y las lagrimas caían sin control por sus mejillas, Kyle trato de acercarse a él para consolarlo pero se congelo cuando Wally se le abalanzó para besarlo. 

Wally eres más pequeño, por lo que tuvo que ponerse en puntillas de pies y abrasarse al rededor del cuello de Kyle para profundizar el beso, era un beso sencillo y dulce, Kyle noto que estaba temblando como una hoja y mientras Kyle lo besaba son los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa los de Wally estaban fuerte te cerrados y su cara ruborizada y húmeda. "Pero que lindo"... Pensó Kyle antes de ponerlo contra la puesta y comenzar a besarlo a su manera, de la forma más sucia que sabia, mordiendo sus labios mientras su lengua pedía permiso para entrarse en la boca de Wally, a la que por su puesto el accedió, recorriendo cada centímetro de la boca ajena mientras el corazón de Wally latía con fuerza mientras trataba de desabrochar la camisa del azabache mientras sus manos temblaban ya cuando la chaqueta se había caído de su hombro cundo lo estampo contra la pared. Kyle no sabia que le pasaba a Wally pero sinceramente en estas circunstancias no le importaba, Kyle desabrocho los pantalones Wally y subió las manos para recorrer la espalda por debajo de la ropa, se separó por un momento por falta de aire mientras un hilo de saliva unía sus bocas. 

Wally empujó hasta su cama en donde se abalanzó sobre él, en una posición bastante provocativa para Kyle, los glúteos de Wally estaban justo arriba de sus caderas y sentía como su miembro se erigía, pero aún con el bulto apretándole a Wally en su virginal entrada el pelirrojo no se movió, cuando de pronto sintió una gota mojarle la cara y Kyle se congelo al ver que este aun lucia muy triste y vulnerable, Wally estaba llorando, Kyle sentía la necesidad de protegerlo ¿pero de qué?.- hasme olvidar.- pido Wally sin fuerza en su voz, tenía un nudo en la garganta, era muy lastimera y una mirada suplicante a Kyle.- quiero olvidar el dolor. Quiero dejar de sentirme de esta manera...

-Wally...- Kyle susurro dándose cuenta ahora de lo que Wally sentía, lo cual le callo como un bloque de concreto en el estomago.- no, no Wally...- decía Kyle tomándolo por los hombros.- tu ni siquiera sabes quien soy, no puedes acostarte con el primero que se te cruce solo porque te sientes herido.- Wally lo beso de nuevo haciendo a esta callar, mientas se quitaba la chaqueta y desabotonaba la camisa, Kyle se sentía atrapado en una telaraña, el pelirrojo era tan hermoso, era adorable y sensual a la vez y a diferencia de todas las personas que le habían gustado el tenía sentimientos muy sinceros y bondadosos, tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo justo ahora... Pero no quería ser plato de segunda categoría, no quería ser el remplazo de Dick, y no quería que Wally lo viera de esta manera... O peor, que Wally sintiera que no tenía valor alguno, por lo tanto su intimidad no tenía importancia, pero a Kyle le importaba, por primera vez le importaba la intimidad de la otra persona.- lo siento Wally. No lo aré.- decía Kyle. Mientras tomaba a Wally por los hombros con fuerza y lo puso de espaldas contra la cama para que no escapara.- no quiero aprovecharme de ti y tus sentimientos de esta manera... Este no eres tu... 

\- ¿¡y a ti que te importa!?.- Wally decía sollozando.- ya no me importa valorarme a mi mismo, ya no tiene importancia con quien lo haga...

-¿¡ y por qué!? ¿¡Porque si no es con Dick no te importa con quien sea!? Abre los ojos, Richard es una persona como cualquier otra, tu eres alguien extraordinario y si no puede ver eso, entonces simplemente no te merece.- decía enojado reaprendiéndolo.

-¿¡ y tú qué sabes!? Ni siquiera me conoces... - tenía el rostro empapado de lagrimas.- solo me has logrado ver un par de veces, y aún así desde el primer momento intentaste seducirme como cualquier mujeriego, pero no sabes absolutamente nada sobre mi.- sentía que casi no podía respirar por el llanto.

\- te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que eres diferente.- decía Kyle.- diferente a cualquiera de estas personas que viven aquí, diferente a Hal, a Dick, incluso a mi, eres mucho mejor persona que nosotros... Y si intente seducirte, si soy un mujeriego, un pervertido y lo más probable es que con lo lindo que eres lo vuelva a hacer... Pero es que no me puedo resistir, eres un gran partido, Dick no te merece... Ni siquiera yo te merezco. 

\- entonces...- respiraba con dificultad.- entonces si soy tan fabuloso como dices, ¿por qué no te aprovechas de mi? .- se aferró al cuello de camisa de Kyle.- vamos... Kyle... Por favor... Aprovéchate de mi... Yo... Quiero sentirme amado... Al menos una vez en mi vida... Podrías siquiera fingirlo...

-oh Wally... tu ya eres amado, solo que aun no te has dado cuenta.-lo beso en la mejilla para luego apresurarse dirigiéndose a la puerta e irse. Wally se quedo en su cuarto llorando y se refugió debajo de las sabanas.

...

Barry estaba molesto... Muy molesto, pero con nadie en general, estaba molesto realmente era consigo mismo, pues se sentía muy torpe al bailar, pero no era solo eso, Barry admitía que también le daba envidia la forma en la que Hal lo hacía, casi como si se deslizaba entre nubes, le salía muy natural, se veía muy hermoso, las damas que hacían fila para bailar con SU Hal, lucían bastante bien también. "¿Quienes se creen qué son?" Barry sacudió su cabeza al darse cuenta, que estaba... ¿Celoso de ellas?... "No, no, no... No estoy celoso... Pero tengo que admitir que cualquiera de esas chicas... Luce mejor con Hal que yo, es decir, son personas que encajarían perfectamente en el mundo de Hal... Yo en cambio" Barry veía cerca de una mesa tomando ponche de mal humor, como algunas de las chicas que bailaban con Hal se pegaba a estrechas de él, en un baile que no lo ameritaba, o incluso pasaban sus manos deslizándolas por su cuerpo disimuladamente, que ni el mismo Hal se percató, pero Barry sí, se sentía enfermo de furia, viendo como esas mujeres le coqueteaban descaradamente a SU Hal. " malditas zorras... ¿¡Por qué no tocan al rey de otra persona!? A ver si a Dinah le gustaría que un grupo de calenturientas tocara a su Oliver!?" Barry trato de ahogar sus pensamientos en el ponche pero fue imposible, viendo a Hal danzar y reír, no le gustaba la idea de que estuviera tan cerca de otra persona que no fuera él o sonreírle a otra persona que no fuera él, pero eso le hacía sentir mal consigo " ¿qué diablos te sucede? Hal solo atiende a sus invitados... Soy un egoísta por pensar esas cosas tan crueles... Apuesto a que si una chica fuera la pareja de Jordan la presentaría con orgullo"... Barry suspiro, vio que ahora Hal tenía una pareja distinta pero a esta no le molesto, la reconocía de antes...

\- Janice, déjame en paz.- decía Jordan mientras bailaba con su hermana de mascara dorada.

\- ¡pero la corono es un símbolo! ¿Sabes lo vergonzoso que es escuchar que la esposa del Atlante, uno de tus amigos más cercanos no te reconociera?

\- es una fiesta de máscaras, claro que no me iba reconocer usar la corona seria como trampa...¡me la pondré en la cena junto con la capa!

\- ¿por qué una capa?

\- porque las capas dan estilo, son la última tendencia en grandes dictadores... Además, creo que todos saben quien soy, los únicos que no me conocían eran los Tamaranianos, que curiosamente me callaron mejor de lo que esperaba, cuando me presente... Oye entre el antifaz y el que yo solo tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a Mera, no me reconoció... Es todo...

-¿Es que quién te reconocería.- Janice decía ahora feliz, se veía algo de agradecimiento en su voz.- si has cambiado tanto tu actitud, bueno, no es que no seas así, tus seres más cercanos sabemos que este es el verdadero tu, pero quiero decir que pareces mucho más feliz... Y eso me hace sentir feliz.- ella sonrió ampliamente.

\- gracias, bueno, me siento dichoso, tenías razón, yo solo estaba jugando con personas que solo me hacían olvidar y llenaban un momento el vacío... Pero creo que ahora me siento más... completo.- decía Hal mientras veía a Barry. 

\- aun no puedo creer que estés con él.- decía Janice extrañamente con él.- aun de niños ustedes siempre fueron muy diferentes, raramente también parecidos, fue buena estrategia atarlo a esa promesa cuando era un niño ingenuo.- ella río. 

\- ¿qué me quieres decir? 

\- que él es mucho para ti...- dijo ella arqueándose de hombros.- esta fuera de tu liga, eres un hombre con suerte al lograrlo, pues me hace feliz que estés con él y no con una zorra cualquiera... Y a que la quiero, incluso me siento feliz de que rechazaras a Carol.

-¿¡como te atreves!? Soy el rey del mejor imperio del mundo... ¿Qué más dignidad que eso?

\- si midiéramos el valor de una persona, no por lo material, sino, por su alma... Barry pesa lo que Kilowog pesa en oro y tu... Eres la mitad de un centavo... 

\- que cruel eres... Es totalmente cierto... Pero igual que cruel eres, soy tu hermano...- Hal miro de nuevo a Barry y volvió a sonreír satisfecho.- lo amo... Y sí, soy una persona con suerte... 

Barry fue a buscar Bruce, a Diana, a Clark, quien se, quería irse con la excusa, pero aun distraído por ver a Hal bailar y sus pensamientos se tropezó con una mujer muy linda de cabello corto y negro con un vestido blanco y mascara de perlas.- como lo siento señorita, yo no quise...

\- ¿Barry?.- dijo ella con los ojos muy abiertos y pálida como si de un fantasma Barry se trataba. Barry reconoció a Carol, por lo bello de sus ojos grises.- ¿realmente eres tu?...- Barry estaba confundido de que Carol estuviera tan alterada.- ¡¿qué haces aquí?!

\- ¿cómo supiste que era yo?.- Barry dijo lentamente, Carol parecía disgustada y enojada, pero luego mantuvo la compostura dando un suspiro y miro a Barry fríamente.

\- ese anillo... Es significativamente valioso, ha pasado de generación en generación.- Barry miro el anillo dorado con el relámpago en sus dedos.- representa la luz, por lo que es la luz en la linterna, sin luz la linterna no sirve, pero aun así la linterna es la dueña de la luz... Por lo que representa a la persona a la que el rey le pertenece.

Barry se ruborizó y sonrió sin poder evitarlo.- oh pero que bonito...

-¡¡no, no es bonito!! .- Carol regaño haciendo que Barry volviera a ponerse serio.- Hal en su inocencia e ignorancia infantil, te dio eso cuando ni siquiera era el rey... Creando una trifulca en nuestras familias... No se hizo peor por el azote de una guerra sobre nuestras cabezas, fue una de las razones por las que no fui casada con Hal...

-oh, eso es terrible.- decía Barry constipado hasta reflexiono un poco más.- pero no importa ¿verdad? .- Carol se frustraba al ver que Barry era demasiado inocente para coger la indirecta, era como tratar con un niño.-Porque a la final el anillo si lo escogió a él, creo que el valor se alimenta del exceso de confianza y el anillo del valor por lo que supongo ya nada...

\- íbamos a casarnos...- Carol dejo a Barry con las palabras en la boca.- estábamos destinados desde antes de nacer... Y por tu culpa eso no se dio... - el rubio se tensó.- Hal es un irresponsable, solo te dio el anillo para deshacerse de lo nuestro y mientras lo nuestro no se consolidaba, Hal se daba la vida loca con otras mujeres, como el ser egoísta que es... - ahora Barry palideció, a Carol ha gustado Hal todo este tiempo, sentía que el mundo que había creado en él y Hal estaban juntos se desmoronaba a pedazos.

-Pero...- Barry decía despacio negándose a la idea de abandonar todo de lo que ya se había convencido.- Hal... Vino por mi...

Carol parecía aun más disgustada antes de reír con una risa burlona que congelaba los huesos, esa mirada de noche con ojos como la luna, como si fuera superior y hablo en un tono sarcástico agresivo.- ¿de verdad crees que alguien como Hal puede amar a alguien que no sea él? Eres un juguete, un entretenimiento, porque hay que admitirlo, eres un chico muy lindo, la nueva sensación, eres algo diferente con lo que él se esta entretenido ahora, pero No eres mejor que sus otras amantes, no creas que eres especial, porque seas un hombre o porque lo hayas conocido desde antes... Yo lo conocí hace mucho más tiempo que tu y a diferencia de ti yo nunca abandone su lado, an así también hizo el amor conmigo, y al mismo tiempo lo hizo con otras mujeres ¿por qué tú serías la excepción?... - "no puedo respirar..." Barry pensó mientras su respiración se agitaba, el aire entraba y salía, pero aun así se sentía sofocado, como si el oxigeno había descendido del lugar.- claro, que cuando te vallas yo seguiré estado aquí, porque soy su legítima prometida. Soy la que él va presentar como su reina algún día, soy la que ha pasado más noches con él, soy su única relación REAL, inestable, pero la más real que él ha tenido... Eres una buena persona así que tenía que hacértelo saber... Pero eso pertenece a nuestro legado.- dijo ella señalando el anillo.- por favor, se buen chico y dámelo...- exigió extendiendo su mano.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se lo que están pensando, pero no seamos tan duros con Carol, sé que no parece pero yo la quiero xD ( no mucho porque en el cómic es muy mala aveces con Hal) no es mala, solo tiene el corazón roto pero es muy orgullosa para admitirlo... Ella de vez en cuando tiene sus momentos en los que cae bien...

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste, prometo que en el próximo fanfic pondré yaoi Hard (muajajaja soy una pervertida) no lo hice desde el principio porque quería poner como se conocían y esas mamadas jajaja... Una cosas más, si les cuesta imaginarse cómo está ambientado, es una mezcla de la época victoriana y ciencia ficción ( muy loco no? XD) ¿por qué? Porque pienso que un mundo gobernado por los héroes de DC comic (seres súper inteligentes, con magia, alienigenas, entre otras cosas) sería mucho más avanzados en esas época, siendo más específica, como las películas o cómics de gobiernos de otros planetas que apelar de que son súper avanzados, tienen colonias, reyes y tradiciones


End file.
